


Reset- Alterniastuck

by songohanfan1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hemospectrum, Karkat's vocabulary, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Mind Control, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Rebellion, Sober Gamzee Makara, hemocaste, victim blaming(like literally once. it's barely mentioned.ever)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songohanfan1/pseuds/songohanfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've won the game. Their reward? The kids and the trolls are sent back to their respective planets, to come to terms with the rest of their lives. However, given the fact that Alternia is horrible in ways Karkat won't stand for, they're gonna start a rebellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Karkat Vantas-->

BE: Karkat Vantas-->

 

You are now Karkat Vantas. You've just woken up and for some reason, you feel like more of a douche than usual. Great, that usually means that you said something someone could potentially find 'triggering'.Guess you'd better make sure Sollux knows you're still friends...Wait, thinking of that asshole, you're reminded of the headaches you call friends.You have the vaguest hinting that there's something important you should be thinking about, but can't seem to remember. Well, that'll bug the fuck out of you for forever.

carcinoGeneticist opened memo "CALLING ALL BULGELICKERS WHO HAVEN'T MANAGED TO GET CULLED"

carcinoGeneticist responded to memo

CG: OKAY, IN THE FEW HOURS I'VE GOTTEN TO SLEEP, WHO'S STILL ALIVE?

gallowsCallibrator responded to memo

GC: 1M ST1LL 4L1V3, YOU DON'T H4V3 TO WORRY 4NY LONG3R. 1 KNOW HOW D1STR3SS3D YOU 4R3 W1THOUT KNOW1NG TH3 ST4TUS OF MY L1F3 >:]

CG: YEAH, I'M SO RELIEVED THE TROLL WHO LICKS STUFF AND HAS A FUCKING FETISH FOR RED IS OKAY. ANY OTHER FUCKERS HERE?

twinArmegedons responded to memo

TA: yeah, no one2 kiilled me yet dear leader.

CG: GREAT, ANOTHER FUCKASS TO HAUNT ME WITH THEIR PRESENCE FIRST THING WHEN I WAKE UP. IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE WHO DOESN'T MAKE ME WANT TO STAB OUT MY OCULARS WITH RUSTY CARVING KNIVES AND SHOVE THEM UP MY NOOK?

terminallyCapricious responded to memo

TC: how about me

TC: MOTHERFUCKING PALEBRO?

CG:OH MY GOG. ALRIGHT, TO BE FAIR, YOU DON'T MAKE ME WANT TO DO THE ABOVE GRUESOME ACTION, BUT YOUR SAD EXCUSE FOR A QUIRK DOES CAUSE SEIZURES... DO YOU THINK I WANT THAT, GAMZEE? DO YOU?

TC:man i don't know about what you want

TC:I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY OWN VOICE. let alone yours motherfucker. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T HIT THE WICKED CULLING FORK YET. thought maybe you'd want to know, since you're the one who wants to be all up in on that wicked action.

CG:OKAY, SO I'M GOING TO BE SPEAKING DIRECTLY WITH SOLLUX NOW, AND YOU SHOULD IN NO WAY BE SET OFF BY THE FACT THAT I AM IGNORING YOU.

TC:FINE BRO. just don't ignore me too long. THE VOICES ARE SAYIN' SOME PRETTY TRIPPY SHIT. all like to get a motherfucker kinda wigged out. BUT ITS MOTHERFUCKIN CHILL.

CG:...OKAY...ANYWAY, SOLLUX, DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO WITH THIS UNSTABLE NOOKMUNCHER?

TA: why are you a2kiing me? he2 your moiiraiil.

CG:I'M NOT REALLY ASKING YOU, IT'S MORE LIKE A COMMAND TO DO SOMETHING HELPFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR SAD PATHETIC, LISPING LIFE. JUST MAKE SURE YOU'RE READY WITH THOSE PSIONICS IN CASE SHIT HITS THE PROVERBIAL FAN. DOUCHENOZZLE.

TC:I DON'T WANNA BE INTERRUPTING A MOTHERFUCKER, BUT IT'S GONNA BE TAKING A LOT MORE THAN ONE LITTLE PSIONIC TO BE SUPPRESSING ME BRO. i'm all bein pretty worked up.I WOKE UP AND IT WAS ALL DARK. i opened my eyes and it was like nothing was there.I WAS ALL BEIN ON MY LONESOME, SO THE VOICES GOT UP AT TEARIN ME UP FROM THE INSIDE. i can't all be keepin them out when they're inside.

CG:OKAY, GAMZEE GET OFF THIS MEMO, I'LL BE RIGHT OVER AS SOON AS I MAKE SURE THE OTHER DOUCHENOZZLES ARE NOT MILDLY OR MODERATELY INJURED.

carcinoGeneticist banned terminallyCapricious from responding to memo

TA:gee KK, you were gettiing kiind of expliiciit there, "ii'll bee over there a2 2oon a2 ii can" 

GC: Y3AH K4RKL3S, 1 4LMOST TURN3D MY H34D OUT OF 3MB4R4SSM3NT. 

CG:OKAY, SHUT UP. MY THINKPAN IS LITERALLY BURNING UP FROM THE SHEER STUPIDITY THAT IT IS BEING SO RUTHLESSLY EXPOSED TO. RIGHT NOW WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT TIME FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO BARGE IN.

adiosToreador responded to memo

AT: uM, i AM ALIVE,,, fOR ANYONE WHO WAS WONDERING, aND AM,,, aLSO NOT INJURED. 

CG:GREAT, AT LEAST SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW WELL ENOUGH TO HATE CARES ENOUGH TO LISTEN TO MY BECKONS. YOU DIDN'T HAPPEN TO BRING ANYONE ELSE ALONG TO THIS CLUSTERFUCK OF A MEMO, DID YOU?

arachnidsGrip responded to memo

AG:heeeeeeeey! I see a large group of chumps have gathered, oh! along with their midget leader! what a surpriiiiiiiise. 

TA:great, iit2 the spiiderbiitch.KK, can we just 8an her already? 2ee, ii even u2ed her quiirk to 2how you how iiriitatiing 2he ii2.

GC:H3LLO VR1SK4, H4V3NT K1LL3D 4NYMOR3 P4R4PL3G1CS L4T3LY, H4V3 YOU?

grimAuxiliatrix responded to memo

GA: I Think Now Would Be An Appropriate Time To Accept My Beckons.

CG: YEAH, FOR ONCE KANAYA I AM EXPLICITLY COMMANDING YOU TO DO YOUR GOG GIVEN DUTY AND AUSPISTICIZE THESE BONEBULGES.

GA:I Will Accept This Request With Quite A Bit Of My Natural Snark. As We Are All Checking In And Assuring You Of Our Current Living Status, I Will Inform You That This Is Not Merely A Ghost Of One Of Sollux's Doomed Souls, Or A Stray Neighbor Who Happened Upon My Corpse. However, My Bloodpusher Does Not Exactly Beat, Given The Fact That I Am A Rainbow Drinker.That Is Not Something That Stopped Being A Thing That Is True.

AG:Geeeeeeee Kanaya, thanks for that long winded and almost entirely unnecessary explanation.I reeeeeeeeally apprici8ted it.

GC: HMM? 1S M1SS WH1NY SP1D3RB1TCH H4V1NG TROUBL3 W1TH H3R 4USP1ST1C3? OR 1S SH3 JUST B31NG FL4GR4NT 1N HOP3S OF SCOR1NG 4 MO1R41L? >:]  >  :]  >:]

GC: OOPS, LOOKS L1K3 MY 3Y3BROWS 4R3 G3TT1NG 4W4Y FROM M3! >;]

TA:alriight, can we get back on track guy2?ii dont want two have two deal wiith you people more then ii ab2o-fuckiing-lutely have two. VK, why are you here?

AG:what?a girl cant check in on her hatefriends' memos every once in a while? i didnt know you were so rude sollux. oh weeeeeeeell, guess were just not that close. After all, weve only just saved the world together!

CG: YES! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! EVERY NOOKSNIFFER SHUT UP. HOW DID WE BEAT THE GAME? AND WHATS HAPPENED TO THE ABLEIST ALTERNIA WE WERE TORTURED ON? IS IT THE SAME? HAS IT GOTTEN PROGRESSIVELY BETTER? LIKE MAYBE TO THE POINT WHERE I WONT BE KILLED ON SITE?

GC:4S F4R 4S 1 KNOW, 1T'S TH3 S4ME 4LT3RN14. JUST 4S HORR3NDOUS FOR 3V3RYON3 4S 1T W4S B3FOR3. 4LTHOUGH, SOM3ON3 SHOULD CH3CK TH3 T1M3 4ND D4T3. S33 1F TH3 WORLD 1S ST1LL 1N TH3 PROC3SS OF 3ND1NG OR NOT.

TA: TZ, iif the world wa2 endiing, you could watch the meteor2 fall from out your wiindow. 

GC:SOLLUX, 1 C4NT S33...TH4NKS FOR BR1NG1NG UP 4 B4D SUBJ3CT TO 4 BL1ND P3RSON 4ND M4KING FUN OF MY D1S4B1L1TY. YOUR3 4 R34L GR4D3 4 GUY MR.4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST. >:[ 

TA:waiit, wa2 that a grade 4 or grade A? oh waiit. iit doe2nt matter. 

GA: I've Just Checked And It Is The Day After We Entered The Session. In Addition, To Lay At Ease Any Doubts, There Are No Meteors Currently Falling From The Sky. Worry Not Terezi.

GC:TH4NKS! 

CG: OKAY, NOW THAT THAT POINTLESS TANGENT HAS SEEN ITS VERY TIMELY DEMISE, IF ITS THE DAY AFTER SGRUB, THEN WHAT, DOES THAT MEAN NONE OF THE BULGEBLISTERING ACTION THAT HAD TAKEN PLACE DURING THE GAME, HAPPENED? NO INTER-SPECIES SLOPPY MAKEOUTS? 

GA:Afraid Not Dear. Despite The Quadrants I Know I Filled, None Of What Happened During Sgrub Matters. And In Speaking Of The World Now, None Of It Even Happened. 

CG: WELL, THEN IF THE WORLD ISNT GOING TO END, I KNOW FOR A FACT I AM MISSING AT LEAST FIVE REGISTERED FUCKASSES. AND IM PRETTY SURE THAT THE WHOLE FUCKASS RACE HAS NOT SUDDENLY GONE EXTINCT, THUS THEY ARE UNACCOUNTED FOR WITH NO VIABLE EXCUSE. I AM GOING TO COUNT THEM ALL LEGALLY CULLED IF THEY DO NOT RESPOND BY THE TIME I SPELL DOUCHEBAG

CG:D

CG:O

CG:U

cuttlefishCuller responded to memo

CC: )(i Karcrab! did I beat the C? That was my goal.

CG: YES FEFERI, YOU HAVE SUFFICIENTLY STOPPED LORD C'S REIGN OF TERROR AND UTTERLY DEMEANING PLOT. SO, ARE YOU ALIVE? OR IS THIS SOME PRERECORDED MESSAGE "FOR YOUR FRONDS" AS A FINAL FUCK YOU, TO END YOUR QUIET YET MANIACAL LIFE?

CC: um, t) (is is net a fuck you or a prerecorded message. I was just c)(ecking in to let you minnow I am still alive and alrig) (t. Oh! ---Eridan is pearlfectly fin too, t)(e first fin )(e did was swim out )(ere to my castle to say )(ow sorry )(e was.

CG: WELL, DID YOU ACCEPT HIS APOLOGY? OR RIGHTFULLY GIVE OUT A SERVING OF FUCK YOU TO THAT PRETENTIOUS ASSMUNCH?

CC: w)(ale, I accepted )(is apology.

CG: WHAT? WHY? YOU OWE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO THAT DOUCHEFIN! 

CC:I minnow, but )(is apology seemed so sincere, and he was so lonely...I just couldn't conchol mys)(ellf. I suppose t)(ere mako be some residual pale feelings for him. Sorry.

TA:okay, feferii, we'll talk about iit later. did you happen two briing prince tool of the a22hat2 wiith you?

caligulasAquarium responded to memo

CA: yeah sol, im here.

TA: what, no douchey remark for the priincely tiitle ii gave you?

CA: sol, im not in the mood.

CG: LOOK GUYS, I HAVE A HIGHLY DANGEROUS, HIGHLY CAPRICIOUS MOIRAIL ALONE IN HIS HIVE, SO CAN WE PLEASE GET THIS GUY SETTLED WITH THE LIMITED AMOUNTS OF ASSHATTERY? I DONT WANT TO BE WITNESS TO A MASS CULLING IF I DONT HAVE TO. ERIDAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM NOW?

CA: geez kar, I knoww you're probably really stressed wwhat wwith gam bein all murderous and wwhatevver, but I matter too.

TA: no you dont

carcinoGeneticist banned twinArmegeddons from responding to memo

CG: ERIDAN IF YOU DONT TELL ME YOUR PROBLEM BY THE TIME I FINISH SPELLING DOUCHEBAG, I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE BEFORE I TALK TO GAMZEE AND TAKE YOUR LEGENDARY PIECE OF SHIT AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR NOOK, EVEN THE WITCH OF LIFE WILL HAVE TROUBLE HEALING YOU.

CG:C

CG:H

CG:E

CG:B

CA: fin kar, you wwin. im really upset because a wwhat i did in the game. i culled some people and died, but noww apparently none a wwhat i did actually happened, and i dont knoww wwhat ta do or how ta act. Do people still hold wwhat i did against me? and wwith fef, i regret wwhat i did but does that mean that she doesnt care anymore, is just ignorin it, or is actin like it didnt evven happen?

CG: HOW IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? ASK HER YOURSELF. OH, AND STOP SAYING WWHAT I DID, SAY WHAT YOU ACTUALLY DID. SAY HOW YOU CULLED HER. IF YOUR VAGUE ABOUT IT, IT MAY SEEM LIKE YOU DIDNT ACTUALLY COME TO TERMS WITH IT AND ARE JUST AVOIDING IT TO AVE YOURSELF SOME GUILT. ALRIGHT, WITH THAT LITTLE SHITTY JEWEL OF ADVICE, I TRUST KANAYA TO DO HER JOB AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING RUNS SMOOTHLY AND EVERYONE CHECKS IN. I HAVE A SHITTY CLOWN TO DEAL WITH.

CA:oh yeah, by the wway kar, howw did that turn out? ya knoww, his breakdowwn or wwhatevver?

CG: HE CULLED PEOPLE, GOT EQUIUS OFF, TORTURED JOHN AND DAVE WITH A PUPPET, THEN STARTED HATESNOGGING TEREZI. ANYMORE QUESTIONS OR WILL YOU LET ME MAKE MY NOT SO GRAND PIECE OF SHIT EXIT?

CA:...wwas he a good hatesnogger?

carcinoGeneticist banned himself from memo

GC: Y3S MR.3GGPL4NT, H3 W4S 4 V33333333RY 3XP3R13NC3D H4T3SNOGG3R, THOUGH UNFORTUN4T3LY, NOT 4 V3RY GOOD P3RSON. >:[

grimAuxiliatrix banned gallowsCalibrator from responding to memo

GA: Sorry Eridan, I Know You Were Probably Asking For Future Reference, But We've Deemed Gamzee Unfit For Any Future Kismesitudes Not Specifically Supported By Our Not-Friend Leader. So, Back On Track, Feferi Would You Care To Grace Eridan With An Answer? We Have Determined You Do Not Have To.

CC: yes, ---Eridan, I already accepted your apoology, but I suppose I never reely told you w)(y. I don't t)(ink we s)(oald )(ave anemone residual bad feelings towards beac)(other. Since t)(e game )(as s)(oal obviously reset its)(elf, we s)(oald just try to amend our problems with beac)(other. Not forget t)(ey )(appened, but try to move forward. I won't ever reely forget t)(at you culled me, but I don't )(ave a scar, and neter s)(oald our frondship.

CA: oh my gog fef, you are just...amazin'. I dont deservve to havve a frond pike you.

CC: but, t)(at does not mean t)(at we are back to square one of our moiraillegiance, I still want you to not be so s)(ellfish and clingy pike before. You actually )(ave to act pike I matter in t)(is. So we both benefit.

CA: alright fef, so then is it okay to send this? <>

CC:<>

grimAuxiliatrix banned cuttlefishCuller and CaligulasAquarium from memo.

GA: Alright,  Think We've Had Enough Blatant Pale Fumes This Memo. I Of Course Expect Everyone Else To Respond.

apocalypseArisen responded to memo

AA:  i am fine. I also appear to be alive and not doomed. I suppose this is from our game resetting, yes?

AT: uH,,,yES, IT IS. sO IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD,,, oR, uH DOOMED, aRE YOU HAPPY? oR AT LEAST,,oKAY?

AA: yes tavros as i stated before i am fine and not dead. I havent been happy in a while, due to being dead, then a frog robot, then dead again, but yes, I believe this wonderful feeling is me being happy!

AT: wELL THAT'S GOOD,,,uH,, i GUESS. i'M HAPPY THAT YOU CAN,,uH,,,bE HAPPY AGAIN }:)

AA: 0u0 wait no, thats stupid...

AG: hiiiiiiii aradia. haunted anyone in a while? or maybe you were too 8usy kissing up to patheeeeeeeetic 8oy skylarks? oh w8, I know, you were making out with lispy 8itches while we w8ed for your ass, right?

AA: i am sending you something i believe Karkat told feferi to send...a big heaping pile of fuck you. oh, im sorry, i think it was sent to one of your quadrants instead-oh wait. you dont have any. guess it was returned reliably to you then, yes?

GA: Alright Girls, Settle Down.

AG: oh shut up fussyfangs.

GA: >:/   

GA: Does Anyone Else Want To Respond? I Believe We Are Missing Two Of Our Group. Equius And Nepeta.

centaursTesticle responded to memo

CT:--> My well-being is sufficiently well.

arsenicCatnip responded to memo

AC:33 * AC cr33ps up to her friends and licks their faces in gr33ting*

AT: hI NEPETA,,,aND ALSO EQUIUS. hOW ARE YOU? lIKE BEYOND BEING,,aLIVE?

CT:--> I woke up in the roboti% pile, and Aurthour was no where to be found. I believe he may still be dead.

AC:33 *AC reassures her wonderful meowrail that his lusus is pawbably fine wherever he is. She turns to AT and informs him of her living status. She is fine, and also glad mew are too!*

AT: oH, I AM ALSO GLAD THAT,,,mEW ARE FINE. aND i SUPPOSE THAT,,,i AM,,uH TOO.

AA: hmm? tavros you sound rather like the opposite of fine. which is to say not fine. Is something wrong?

AT: ...i SUPPOSE. i AM SOMEWHAT,, uM,,, wORRIED ABOUT,, gAMZEE.

GA:Tavros, I Can Assure You It Is Entirely Unnecessary Given The Fact That Karkat Went To Calm Him Down. Once He Is Sufficiently Placated, I Am Sure That He Would Love To Talk To You.

AC:33 *AC hopes so, she really doesn't want that ship to become a submarine*

AT: uM,,, wHAT SHIP,,eXACTLY? aND,,uM,,,wHAT DOES A,,,uH,,sUBMARINE ENTAIL?

AC:33 it's just a figure of sp33ch tafuros-oh

AC:33 *AC says*

CT:--> Nepeta, I believe I have told you how 100d shipping trolls in real life is. You will stop.

AC:33 no

CT:--> yes

AC:33 no

CT:--> yes

GA: Alright, If We're All Done, I Believe It Is Time To Close This Memo.

CT:--> Nepeta, I...think it would beh00ve us to have a feelings jam. Would now be a sufficient time?

AC:33 of course silly! I'll be ofur as soon as we're done. oops

AC:33 *AC says*

GA: We're Done. I'll Just Close This Memo Now. Tavros, When Karkat Makes the Memo After His Visit To Gamzee, Which We All Know He Will, I'm Certain You Could Troll Him. Alright, Closing.

grimAuxiliatrix closed memo:"CALLING ALL BULGELICKERS WHO HAVEN'T MANAGED TO GET CULLED"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is legit my first fanfic ever! Be gentle, and enjoy reading~


	2. You're still this Fuckass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Just I love EVERYONE who ever comments something about this. Especially the nice ones. This fic will contain at least vague hintings of Gamrezi. So I'll tag that now, just in case anyone isn't comfortable with it. Nothing will be explicit, so the most you'll probably see is :" He smooched that brownblooded motherfucker until he was purple in the face". I can't do descriptive makeouts, though I'll probably try and fail. So, yeah. Thanks for reading and commenting/bookmarking.subscribing~ One more thing, my beta didnt get to read this chapter so, please point out any obvious mistakes, i like to be right~

Keep Being Karkat Vantas-->

You are unfortunately still this fuckass. You are also currently on your way to see your gogdamned shithive maggots moirail. Lucky Fucking You. It's still dark out, so you're not burning to death and the trip shouldn't take that long, maybe 40 minutes tops. The dude lives on the other fucking end off this shitty city, by the beach. And you know for a fucking fact that he'll be lying outside on his douchefuck of a lawn, which is really just a bunch of shitty sand. Ugh. You've been monitoring the memo, and looks like most of those fuckasses couldn't keep their egregious smut out of the fucking memo. So, this is where they'd be without you, you are suddenly very glad you are such a great leader. Oh, you think you can hear the ocean, great. You don't really have much of a plan, except to shoosh him and listen to whatever thoughts are plaguing his chitinous ever rotting thinkpan.

You know you've gotten to his hive when you can literally hear his thinkpan calling out for help, to get away from this stupid fuck before he kills all of it. Heh, too late. The door to his hive is open, so you let yourself in. When you first step in you see a lot of broken dishes, there's an overturned sleeping platform, and his husktop is still lit up with the memo you know has been closed for like 10 minutes. Where the fuck is he? Wait. You can hear what sounds like a pancurdling mixture of sobbing and honking. You follow that sad yet disturbing noise up the stairs to what appears to be his respiteblock. Oh gog, what has this dumbfuck gotten himself into now? Currently, as you look at the hornpile, the only thing you can see is one of his legs sticking out of it. You decide to take the chance and prevent the future maulings you may get for startling him.

"Gamzee? Hey, I'm here you kringlefucking dumbass. You're not going to like, spontaneously decide you hate me now and being a mutant matters so you must cull me,right?" What the fuck? He hasn't moved at fucking all. Okay, Karkat time to get a little more hands on. You head over to the gog forsaken fucking hornpile and grab his leg. Still no response.

  You're really starting to get worried that he like, overdosed on stupidity or some shit, but then he groans. Okay, so he's not dead.

"Gamzee if you haven't melted your thinkpan with your idiocy, you had better fucking GET UP WHEN I FUCKING TELL YOU TO!!!" You proceed to literally force him out of his stagnant state by pulling on his leg until his fucking shoes come off. Huh, he doesn't wear socks...you'll have to educate him on the dangers of blisters and how utterly fitting it would be for him to die of an infected pussy sore. You keep pulling his leg until you notice that what could be described as a choice ass is slowly coming out. It seems that he is now actively trying to keep from being pulled out, pfft, like you'd actually let him ruin all your hard work.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW YOU GRUBFUCKING NOOKLICK!" He starts growling but does eventually get his fucking fuckass out of the stupid grubfisting pile. His eyes are orange, edging on red...you had better hurry the fuck up.

"Oh shut up nookmunch, you asked me to come here, so why don't you tell me why the everliving fuck i'm here." He takes a deep breath, but doesn't quite manage to quiet his growling.

"Bro, like I said before, MY PAN HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING NINJA-TITTIED BITCH! the voices aint bein so quiet now bro. THEY'RE ALL WANTIN ME TO FULFILL MY RIGHTEOUS CALLING ON AT YOU. wanting me to cull your mutant ass for bein something you just cant help. I TOLD 'EM TO SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP, but they're not of want to do so. CAN YOU QUIET THOSE MOTHERFUCKING VOICES DOWN MY MOST BLASPHEMOUS OF BROS?" yup, just run of the mill terrifying demonic Gamzee.

"shoooooosh.'pap pap"shoooooooosh bro, those voices are just a bunch of your mindfucking hallucinations. They're not really there Gamzee. No one who is sane wants you to kill me. Because the people who are already know I'll probably be culled really soon anyway."

"no bro, they are! AND THEY BE WANTIN ME TO BE CULLING ALL OF MY FRIENDS! and save you for last...BUT YOURE A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE, I cant be cullin miracles. Cuz if I don't have miracles, I DONT HAVE NOTHIN."

Before long, you've papped him into submission, and tucked him into the shitty hornpile while you set about figuring out what the horseshitting fuck you're going to do in the long run with this shithead.

carcinoGeneticist opened memo" WHAT THE JUNGLEHUMPING FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THESE MURDERERS?"

carcinoGeneticist responded to memo

CG: NO, SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THEM? THERE ARE SEVERAL, AND IM PRETTY SURE WE DONT HAVE A JAIL ON ALTERNIA, AND THEYRE ALL TOO HIGH ON THE SPECTRUM TO JUST OUTRIGHT CULL THEM. PLUS I DONT REALLY THINK SOME OF THEM NEED CULLING. SPECIFICALLY ONE IN PARTICULAR WHO HAPPENS TO BE A PILE OF STEAMING CLOWN SHIT THAT SITS AROUND DOING BUMFUCK NOTHING BUT FONDLING HIS GLOBES AND PONDERING THE MIRACLES THAT WERE THE IMPS WHO TRIED TO CULL HIM.

gallowsCalibrator responded to memo

GC: W3LL, 1M PROB4BLY GO1NG TO R3FR41N FROM 4CTU4LLY R3PLY1NG TO TH1S M3MO 4NY FURTH3R, BUT D3SP1T3 P4ST 3XP3R13NC3S, 1 DONT W4NT TH3M OR H1M CULL3D.

gallowsCalibrator ceased responding to memo

twinArmeggedons responded to memo

TA: well, ii hate eriidan and vrii2ka ii2 a biitch, but ii dont want them culled. iim not really 2ure what two do wiith GZ, he2 kind of a 2peciial ca2e. giiven the fact that he'2 almo2t 2urredly iin2ane.

grimAuxiliatrix responded to memo

GA: Yes, I Agree, He Could Pose Somewhat Of A Problem Creating A Round, Fair Punishment For All Of Them, I Think To Settle Our Decisions About Them We Should Hold A Meeting About What To Do With Them. And Maybe Settle This With What The Humans Refer To As Democracy, Perhaps Instead Of A Castist Ruling.

CG:WELL KANAYA, CONSIDER THIS THAT MEETING, WE CANT ALL REALLY GET TOGETHER HERE, WERE PRETTY SPREAD OUT. SO, ANY DOUCHESQUATTING FUCKASS THAT WANTS A SAY IN THIS THAT IS NOT, AND DID NOT GO APESHIT HAD BETTER FUCKING REPLY WITH ALL THE SPEED OF THE PEOPLE LEAVING WHEN THEY HEAR DAVE STRIDER RAP.

centaursTesticle responded to memo

cuttlefishCuller responded to memo

adiosToreador responded to memo

CT:--> I w001d like to discuss this matter and e%press my opinion on it lowb100d.

CC: although I don't want them culled, lets remember to not be too )(asty wit)( our decision...we wouldn't want to needlessly )(urt someone.

AT: uM,,i WOULD ALSO LIKE,,,a VOICE IN THIS,,aS WELL. bUT I HAVE A QUESTION

TA: what?

AT: aRE THE TROLLS WHO DID,,,uM GO,, sHITHIVE MAGGOTS,,,aS YOU SAY, aLLOWED TO VOTE IN THIS?

GA: I Believe It Would Be Fair For Them To Voice Their Opinions In Matters Not About Them, So That Everyone Will Have An Equal Opportunity To Deal With This Matter.

CG: YEAH, THAT SEEMS FAIR. BUT I AM STILL IN GAMZEES HIVE AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO ASSURE HIM THAT THE SECOND HE SEES ONE OF US, HE WONT BE ATTACKED

AC:33 no purromises there karkitty, he did kill my meowrail and I without furry much purrovocation. I'm not really sure how I'll act around him when 'i do s33 him.

CT:--> Regarding the Highb100d, I think it would be unfair to judge him without even assessing him to see if he still poses a threat. Not only that, but we must also assess what state he was in when he did those deeds. He was undoubtedly stressed and without the poisons dulling his senses, he probably didn't know who he really was, or how he was to act anymore. What his role in society was given his...high placing in the hemospectrum.

CG:...

AT:...

TA:...

GA:...

AC:... Equius, that was furry insightful of you. Did you purrhaps get psychic powers when the game was reset?

CT:--> No, don't be 100dicrous, it is just something I often find myself pondering, my worth in this world; who I am supposed to be. This has very substantial meaning in the upper castes.

AC:33 Pawlright, I'll keep my claws to myself until we actually meet him, but the second he does anything violent, he's catfood. And, that doesn't mean I'll furgive him Karkitty.

GA: By The Way Karkat, How Is He Doing? I Trust You're Not Being Maimed As We Speak, Or Do I Need To Get Out The Chainsaw And Declare Clowns In Season?

CG: YEAH NO, IM FINE. I ADEQUATELY PAPPED HIS ASS UNTIL HE WAS PRACTICALLY OOZING BLISSED OUT FEELINGS FROM EVERY GRUBFUCKING ORIFICE. SO HE SHOULD BE FINE FOR A WHILE.

AT: sO,, uM IF GAMZEE IS AS FINE AS YOU SAY,,,dO YOU THINK i COULD,, mAYBE TALK TO HIM? kANAYA TOLD ME NOT TO ACTUALLY SEE HIM IN PERSON UNTIL WE'VE DEEMED HIM NOT VOLATILE,,,sO IS HE NOT?

CG:...WELL HES HONESTLY PRETTY MUCH DOCILE RIGHT NOW, JUST LAYING IN THE PILE, ALTHOUGH MY MINDNUMBING FUCKASS MOIRAIL CAN BE RATHER SPAZZY WHILE HE SLEEPS, SO IT IS MY LEADER ASSESSMENT THAT THAT WOULD BE OKAY. BUT LET ME JUST ASK HIM TO MAKE SURE HE WONT BEHEAD YOU ON SIGHT THEN MAKE OUT WITH YOUR SKULL.

"Hey, doucheyclownfuck, do you want to talk to Tavros?" You immediately get a nod that would be very enthusiastic if he wasn't basically unconscious, accompanied by his own retarded kind of a honk. Hmm, he really seems to want to talk to Tavros, you think you can see a heart arriving on the horizon. You'll have to interrogate the fuck out of him later.

CG: HE NODDED HIS HEAD, WHICH IM GOING TO ASSUME WASNT CAUSED BY A RANDOM HEAD SPASM, AND HE HONKED WHICH IM PRETTY SURE IS A HELL FUCKING YES IN CLOWN. HMM NITRAM,LOOKS LIKE YOURE POPULAR WITH CLOWN PAINT WEARING DOUCH NOZZLES. CONGRATULATIONS. BUT FIRST LET ME FINISH THIS CONVERSATION IM HAVING WITH HIM, YES IT IS WHAT YOU COULD CALL A FEELINGS JAM, I KIND OF BROUGHT THIS UP WHEN IT SUDDENLY POPPED INTO MY CHITINOUS MIND OUT OF BUMFUCK NOWHERE

AT: sO,,cOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT I'LL,,,cONTACT HIM WHEN YOU TWO ARE uH,,,dONE?

GA: Yes, And Please Remind Him That We Do Not Completely Scorn Him, But He Still Must Watch How He Acts. Karkat, This Has Just Suddenly Occured To Me While I Was Marveling At the Miracle That Blatant Quadrant Exhibitions Are; Rather Soon, We Will Be Expected To Give Our First Donations To The Slurry.

AC:33 um, Kanaya, what kind of things were you thinking about while that conversation was happurrning that made you think of the...slurry?

GA: Yes Nepeta, While Pondering About Tavros And Gamzee's Current Quadrant Situation, I Was Overwhelmed By Smutty Thoughts. I Am So Ashamed, My Cheeks Are Now An Alarming Shade Of Jade. Please Turn Your Heads.

GA: But Honestly, I Was Considering Our Futures, What Life Post-Sgrub May Have In Store For Us. If You Recall Karkat, You Are Still A Mutant, And Though It May Be The Worst Kept Secret In Paradox Space, It Is Still Not Widely Accepted By Our Rather Ableist Home World.

CG: YEAH KANAYA, BEING IN AN ETERNALLY FEARFUL FOR MY FUCKNUGGET OF MY LIFE ISNT SOMETHING THAT STOPPED HAPPENING. LOOK, LETS JUST ALL SOMEHOW GET TOGETHER LATER AND WE CAN DISCUSS OUR FUTURE LIVES OR WHATEVER . AS OF NOW, IM JUST GOING TO PRETEND THAT MY EYES ARE NOT YET GRUBFONDLING TRAITORS THAT ARE TURNING A COLOR THEY KNOW WILL GET ME CULLED. IM GONNA LIVE MY LIFE IN COMPLETE IGNORANCE AND HOPE THAT MY FUCKASS FUTURE SELF WILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT. SO IM CLOSING THIS MEMO NOW. EVERYONE, TRY TO KEEP BEING ALIVE, I KNOW IT TENDS TO BE HARD FOR IDIOTIC FUCK ASSES, BUT TRY. AND FOR THE LOVE OF OUR CANCEROUS FUCKING FROG, BILIOUS SLICK, DONT DO SOMETHING HORRIBLY DOUCHEY AND MORONIC LIKE TELL A STUPID ASS JOKE TO THE GRAND FUCKING HIGHBLOOD AND END UP AS A MURAL ON HIS HORRENDOUS HORRIFYING WALL. THANK YOU DUALSCAR FOR SHOWING US HOW STUPID FISHFUCKERS CAN POSSIBLY BE.

carcinoGeneticist closed memo "WHAT THE JUNGLEHUMPING FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THESE MURDERERS?"

You turn to your bumblefuck of a moirail who has apparently fallen asleep and you do not melt. Melting is most definitely not an action that is going to take place in any timeline. Except just possibly in the doomedest doomed timeline that happens to contain 45% of the dead Daves in Paradox Space.

He is literally curled into a fucking ball in the hornpile, clutching what looks to be Senator LemonSnout. Guess you know what he and Terezi were doing before the Reset. He happens to also be uttering small honks of various length under his breath in his sleep. Okay, even top notch Threshecutioners melt to the sight of presh babbu highbloods, hell even Troll Will Smith can't resist the look of a dangerous psychopath cuddling a plushie while snoring like a grub and looking generally like a baby barkbeast.

 Alright, voyeuristic thought are coming to a close, time to wake this motherfucker the fuck up. And inform him of the fact that all the people he used to call friends are pretty much fucking terrified of him, and he's gonna be on thinass ice for a long as balls time. You really don't want to ruin his perfect sleeping fantasies full of miraculous colors, faygo and horns, and boy skylarks; but then you remember that he legit told you that he had nighterrors every day of his grubfucking life. Yup, best wake this bastard up.

 


	3. Karkat Wake This bastard Up-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this will probably be karkat and Gamzee centered for a while until i find a place in-story that will allow a flowing transition. Also, I am somewhat of a Gamzee apologist, so although I enjoy making him act completely bat shit insane, I will probably make it caused by his past. I hope this wont trigger anyone, if it does, just let me know and I will attempt to fix whatever is triggering. I made sure to take Kankri's advice and tag my triggers though, so it shouldnt happen. Oh, and the past mind control refers to Aranea and Gamzee. Though it may come into plot later, (spoiler alert)hehehehe- evil laugh, please, if I make a mistake tell me, once again my beta is slacking. huff

Karkat Wake This Bastard up-->

 

You proceed to wake this bastard up and you do not feel any regret. You start shaking him because obviously, saying this fucktards name isn't enough. He starts grumbling at you and waving you away. Hah, others have tried to get you to lay off with much more force, so this bulgefuck is just spurring you on. He's still not actually waking up, so you climb on top of him and take away LemonSnout. The second you do, hazy indigo flecked eyes flash open and he has somehow turned you both over and is attempting to grab you by the horn. Although he's hissing, spitting, and growling all at the same time; when he grasps air, you can tell he's starting to come back to reality and realizes who exactly it was that dared to take away his cuddlebuddy. As he blinks his eyes clear, you see recognition in them and you know he's fine. He sluggishly gets off of you, apologizing and fumbling over his words.

"I'm so sorry karbro, I di-didn't realize you were... you. I didn't mean-" he cuts himself off, obviously afraid to look like even more of a dumbfuck than he already is. The thing he doesn't understand, is that that isn't possible.

"It's fine Gamz. You know I wouldn't expect you to suddenly have less of a rotten thinkpan, I realize it's not completely your fault that you're always so fucking stupid." He grins a little at that, though he still looks guilty when you look him in the eyes. So you grin back and cuff his horn; soon he's laughing and looking like the troll he used to be, the one who wasn't haunted by anything. Gog, do you miss that old bulgehump. Everyone knows he's been different since he's been off the sopor and is no longer actively poisoning himself. But what you're pretty sure only you realize, as his moirail, is that he's not only volatile and psychotic, he's also lonely and sad. He's not only a raging psychopath, but also an abandoned wriggler who just wants to please everyone and used to sit outside by himself waiting for his Goatdad to come home. A wriggler who didn't know that his lusus was a selfish douche, and so blamed himself for his Goatdad not wanting to come home.

         You also are the only one that knows that once, when Gamzee was 3 and 1/2 sweeps old, he tried to go clean. He thought that maybe the reason his lusus wouldn't come home was because he viewed Gamzee as a disgrace, and was disappointed by the fact that his charge was eating sopor. You also know that after three days of vomiting and crying himself to sleep and writhing from withdrawal, he gave in and ate so much sopor that he had a literal overdose and passed out in a "higher-than-a-kite-daze" and was pretty much comatose for almost a perigree. You visited him during that time and made sure that even though he wasn't really awake, he still got nutrition and stayed hydrated. You never told him about the docterrorist you had to beat to death to get the equipment and medicine to do so. 

 You grab him by the horn and lead him to the living block and set him down on the sitting platform, to tell him everything your group has talked about while he was out.

"Alright, Gamzee listen. While you were flipping your proverbial fucking shit, our little group of fuckasses came to some decisions you need to hear. First, we've been notified and made sure that everyone is alive. Also, Eridan <> Feferi is now a reestablished thing. Before you start to ponder the 'motherfuckin miracle' that Pale romance is, shut the fuck up and listen for a bulgeshitting second, you can carry on all the fuck you want after I'm done ranting fuck-all to you. Second, we are all going to get together and discuss what to do with all these murderers our group seems to have acquired. What the fuck did I just say about fucking interrupting me? Yes, I'm calling you guys murderers. STFU! Anyways, we haven't decided what to do yet, we've only established that we need to do something. Now, Kanaya has reassured me that she, at least, does not hate you and she's not going to treat you any differently than she did on the meteor. Nepeta said she won't 'claw out your nooklicking organs the instant her autistic cat eyes land on you.'" You hold up a finger to shush him because you can just fucking tell he was about to interrupt again. "That said, Kanaya also said to warn you to tread carefully. You're gonna be on thinass ice for a longass fucking time. Alright, now, any questions?"

         Gamzee shifts slightly, getting more comfortable in this slightly uncomfortable situation and still visually a little put off about being called a murderer, even though technically he is. "Yeah motherfucker, what do you mean by tread carefully? Bein all quiet-like ain't ever really been my brand of Faygo. You actually told me I suck nooksacks at it, so I'm kinda gettin my worry on. " He genuinely looks distressed, and it doesn't rile you up to wanting to have another feelings jam with him. No Karkat, restrain yourself, he didn't mean to be pale slutty. You take a deep breath to regain control of your desire to pile with him. It doesn't quite work.

"'Tread carefully' means don't kill anyone. Don't threaten anyone, don't rage at anyone like the fucking psychopath you sometimes are. Don't antagonize anyone in any fucking way basically. Be like a little helpless baby barkbeast. When someone tells you to sit the fuck down and shut up, you had better sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up, while trying to look the least grubfucking amount of hostile as possible. That being said, don't take any unnecessary shit from anyone. You be friendly and docile, but don't be a doormat. Of course, I'll almost always be there with you to keep shit from hitting the fan, but if my leader duties call me away, stand up for yourself, just do it in a non-violent way. Honestly, we need to try to get you an auspistice, to help you from flipping the fuck out and hurting people. Would make my job much easier." Gamzee takes on this weird thoughtful look that you don't really see very often, and when you do see it, he usually asks you something that wrigglers are generally taught in their grubhood. It also usually leads to you sobbing like a fucking grub in front of him until he calms you the fuck down, while you shame yourself for fucking shedding tears for this bulgefucking idiot.

"So, not to be all weird or anything, and I'll probably look like a motherfucking idiot for asking this but, what exactly  _is_ your job?" He's kind of hunched in on himself like he's actually ashamed of his question. Which he for fucking certain shouldn't be. Quadrants are hard, especially when you're an adolescent and just came from a game that literally caused the fucking apocalypse. Not to mention his horrible upraising as a grub. Anyone would be confused with those fucking terrible circumstances. You tell him so.

"My job is to calm you the fuck down. That's my straight up job, but Moiraillegiance is way more complicated than that. A moirail is your other half. Since trolls are literally fucking hatched vicious and violent, they're going to need someone to calm them the fuck down. But, since they're the other half, they complete you, so each partner has something they pity or want to fix about the other. Like, Nepeta wants to fix Equius' castist flying horseshit, and Equius wants to keep Nepeta from becoming completely shithive feral"

He opens his mouth to say something, then thinks better of it. His eyebrows furrow, and he's obviously straining his fucking pan thinking about whatever the fuck it is. He haltingly opens his mouth and un-furrows his eyebrows, though he has a determined look in his eye. Looks like he's gonna talk after all.

"If a moirail is all bein your other half, am I yours?" He asks this innocently like he didn't just ask the question moirails ask each other after sweeps together. It's okay fuckass, it's just your moirail asking a real question. And he deserves an answer. Answer him. **Answer him.** Kid, Just. Answer. Him.

Kid, Just. Answer. Him-->

You answer him.

"Yes. And I'm yours." you are not blushing. That candy red blazing across your face is from the heat. Gogdamnit, why the FUCK is this Fucking room so Fucking hot? Wait, it makes sense, since he's a coldblood, he'll need his hive to be a little hotter No, that's not how biology works, in fact, if a coldblood gets more than two castes lower than him, his pan will literally melt. Stop rambling about biology in your head, you're not even good at it. In fact, in schoolfeeding it was one of your worst subjects-and now your rambling. What? No, you're not rambling, why in the everliving fuck would you do that?

Oh, he's talking again.

"Since everyone's got somethin they all be gettin their pity at for their 'rail, do you want to know what all i get my pity on at you for?" That's really sweet. Too sweet. so sweet in fact that you feel your throat closing up and you kind of want to barf. But you also want to answer his question because FUCK has it been killing you, wondering if he even pities you, or if he's just using you to not kill people. Oh, and there goes that temperature rising like a fucking god tier again.

"Sure" your voice cracks on that single fucking word and how pathetic can you even possibly fucking get?! Getting disgustingly choked up just because of one fucking question every moirail asks. Ugh, you really fucking hate yourself.

He smiles serenely, starts to hunch in a little closer to you, and cups a hand around his mouth, as if to tell you a secret. He's acting like he's got the most important knowledge in the whole fucking universe, even though it's about you, which automatically demotes it.

"I pity you because you're attached to me, and people who are close to me...they get hurt." oh my gog, that is so fucking sad, you think even Jack fucking Noir would shed one single evil tear for it, wait...he's continuing?

"Plus, because you all hate yourself and someone's got to pity the fucker who can't even treat themselves nice." That fucktard, bringing your self demoting tendencies up as a reason why he pities you, makes you feel like the biggest asshole for doing it all the fucking time. You feel like you should tell him something in return. Though, you highly fucking doubt you could ever possibly get as mushy and feely as this douche, you have to fucking try.

"I-I pity you because it's so fucking easy. Every fucker on that fucking nooklick of a meteor pitied you. I'm just lucky I got to you first." He gives you a look that tells you he is not satisfied with that vague answer.

"You're so easy to pity because you're you. Gamzee the clown, who was perpetually high his whole fucking life. Gamzee the grub, who was abandoned. Gamzee the wriggler, who raised himself, alone and fighting everyday with people who want to kill you just for existing. Gamzee the highblood, who went so crazy because of withdrawal and the death of his flushcrush, that he killed two of his close friends. Gamzee, the bulgemunching idiot who entered the pale quadrant with someone who can't even stand himself." He stares at you and you see what looks like indigo rain droplets at the corners of his eyes. Oh no, you "triggered him". What the fuck did you say wrong? It doesn't matter, Gog! You are such a fucking idiot! You should've known to tag your triggers! That was basically the only thing your dipshit of a dancestor talked about, and you didn't even remember that!

Suddenly, you're being hugged.

"Bro, that was so fucking romantic, it was off the motherfucking scales that I all up and decided, exist now. You blew me out of the motherfucking water bro. Your  reason was so much better than mine all was, but don't get your worry on, Imma try to remedy that soon. I'll be thinking about all why I'm pale for you and then my reason won't be so motherfucking mediocre compared to your reason bro." Wait, this is not what you wanted to happen after asking that question. He shouldn't be comparing himself to you, no living and relatively not demented soul, should.

"Gamzee, you really shouldn't be fucking comparing yourself to me. The point of this quadrant is not to compare yourselves with each other until you're equal. That sounds more like a fucking failing kismesitude than any fucking thing. Don't do that again." You do not need this nooklick to get self-hate issues on top of all the other fuckups his pan throws at him.

"Alright bro. But, speaking of kismesitude, would you mind a bro gettin his gander on at your other quads, bro?" You just got fucking whiplash from that subject change. Oh gog, he's wiggling his fucking eyebrows at you and it's...weirdly compelling. You actually kind of want to talk about this with him now.

"I don't really have any other quads filled. I guess now that Dave fucking Strider is gone, me and Terezi can be a thing. And I think maybe Sollux and I occasionally edge black, so maybe there's something there. Kanaya is pretty much every fuckers auspistice around here, so yeah." Wait. Oh shit, you just mentioned both people he was black for in one fucking sentence. Well, actually you only suppose he was black for. You know he hated Dave, but it was pretty intense hatred so that might've been platonic, and you're certain he and Terezi are still a thing. But he doesn't appear to have flipped his shit and gone into fucking hero mode, so you guess he's okay. Though you noticed he's frowning out of clear disdain.

"Um, sorry, you know for bringing those two up. But, uh, while we're on the fucking subject, let's hit your quadrants. I'm feeling gossipy." You said that last part just to make him smile, and no other fucking reason. He starts smiling really wide, and you can tell he's going to be the dorkiest fucking psychopath ever right the fuck now.

"Yeah, while we're talking about quadrants, let's paint each other's motherfucking nails and restyle our hair. I have this motherfucking shade of chartreuse that would go fucking perfect with your outfit." By the time he's done being weird and talking like a fucking prep troll, you're both laughing so hard, you forget the monstrosities you almost just caused to be born.

"Yeah, but seriously dude, talk to me about your other quadrants," You probe. You really need to know what the fuck is going on with Tavros. Oh yeah, note to self: remember to tell Gamzee that Tavros wants to talk to his demented ass for some fucking reason. He starts blushing and getting all sheepish, what the fuck? This dude will talk about buckets and bonebulges with any random fuckass he finds on the street, but gets bashful when he's talking to his fucking moirail about quadrants?

"Uh, well me an' Terezi are still all gettin our black on, Rose was my auspistice so I guess nothin there now, and that's it. Other than you of course." He left out one quadrant, guess it'll take your dumbfuck proddings to get him to talk about who you're really interested in.

"Mmhmm, and what about Tavros?" You ask, he visibly freezes up.

 "Uh, what about Tavbro?" What? You're certain you read them right. They are clearly destined to be flushed, literally everyone in your group "ships" them

"You and he are a fucking thing right? Like a flushed thing?" He sighs really heavily and puts on an obviously fake smile afterwards.

"Nah palebro, us motherfuckers are just bros." Oh nuh-uh. You know for a fucking fact that at least one of them is flushed for the other, they flirt every fucking time they're near each other, and it's pretty fucking gross being in the same fucking room with both of them at the same fucking time.

" Do you want to be just bros?" And you think you know who is flushed for who. He looks pretty scared right now, guess he doesn't know what a safe sharing environment is.

"Well, not really. I've kind of been flushed for that motherfucker for a while." He takes in a breath and emits a little sad honk and you are suddenly angry at Nitram- wait Karkat, get all the facts first.

"How long is a while, and does he know?"

"I've been flushed horn over heels for him since I was 4 sweeps old. And I reckon he knows, did somethin pretty motherfuckin stupid that got him all in the motherfucking knowing." He's angry at himself for whatever the fuck it is he did that let Nitram know his flushed leanings.

"Well, what did you do? What the fuck could you possibly do to fuck up any chance you'd ever have with him?" He starts blushing and rubs the back of his neck as he starts sweating. Well that was a large fucking reaction.

"I...invited him over for pie and faygo. To lay down some seriously ill beats. Then I said we could 'even makeout a little'." Wow, you were not expecting that. That was pretty fucking blatant redrom advances and there is no fucking way he could've taken that any other way than as an obvious flirtation.

"What did he do after you asked him?"

"He didn't say a fucking thing. Not one fucking word or even a motherfucking emoji. He just put the little dots he uses when he doesn't all have the knowing on what the motherfuck to be saying anymore."

"Well, if it helps at all, when we were on the memos, Tavros asked if he could talk to you, and he kept saying how he wanted to visit you, too." Before you can even finish Gamzee jumps up and cheers a loud fucking honk, he fucking honked.

"When are we gonna do this motherfucking trollin session bro?" he asks me, still on his special little miracle double-rainbow motherfucking cloud in the mirthful heavens.

"He told me to contact him when we were done jamming, so if we're finished, you can talk to him after I notify him of his now imminently doomed fucking state." You're not sure if he heard you or not over his jumping up and down around the room. He suddenly darts out of the room and comes back with a Faygo. He chugs it all down pretty fucking fast.

"HELL. FUCKING. YES. Do it bro, contact that cute as fuck motherfucker and let him know I want to get my trollin on with him."

You notify Tavros about your moirail.


	4. Tavros: Be Notified-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I am completely the opposite of confident in my ability to write as Tavros. Sorry for characterization, if you have any helpful hints, just let me know. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but probably at least 20-ish+ chapters. I have a tendency to not really further plot and just kind of do fan service. however, next chapter will have some plot. Also, a big thanks to my beta! She's my sister and she's amazing!

Tavros: Be Notified-->

 

 

You are now Tavros Nitram and you were just notified by Karkat that Gamzee wants to talk with you. Of course, you are the one who asked him first, but at least he accepted it. You've been meaning to troll him for a while, to see where you two were in your redrom flirtations, because you can remember while ago when he asked you a rather,,, um,,, awkward question and you didn't really know how to respond to it. Honestly, you're not to sure how you feel about Gamzee right now.

You were told that Gamzee went crazy, killed Equius and Nepeta, collected all the dead bodies, and probably kissed your decapitated head at least once. But, even though you know that he did those things, you never saw it, and you don't know how he is now. Not only that, but also you think you might have developed some feelings of a flushed nature; which is really kind of freaking you out, because you're also not sure where you and Vriska stand.

Thus, we are brought to the reason of the conversation you are about to have.

Oh, looks like he's on now. Well, guess there's no better time to start.

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious

AT: uH,,, hI GAMZEE. i HOPE YOU,,, uH WANT TO DO THIS AND THAT KARKAT ISN'T,,, mAKING YOU OR ANYTHING.

TC: nah bro, all my palebro did was up and tell me you wanted to get your talk on at me. NO MOTHERFUCKIN FORCE REQUIRED INVOLVED.

AT: uM GAMZEE,,, i WAS TOLD THAT WHENEVER YOUR LINES START ALTERING UPPER CASE AND LOWER CASE,,, tHAT YOU'RE,,, uM,,, gETTING MURDERY. dO YOU NEED TO TALK WITH KARKAT AGAIN?

TC: oh nah bro, that's just how all I feel like typing now. NO MURDERWHIMSIES TO BE HAD HERE. if'n you want, i could all up and get my typin at like it was all bein before. iF tHaT mAkEs YoU fEeL bEtTeR bRo. AlThOuGh It DoEsN't AlL uP aNd FeEl RiGhT iN mY pAn, AnD mY HaNd FeElS kInD oF lIkE a BlAsPhEmOuS tRaItOr DoIn It.

AT:oH, iF IT REALLY FEELS THAT WEIRD FOR YOU,,, yOU CAN,,, uM,,, sTOP. i JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN'T,,, uM FREAKING OUT OR,,, uM AS KARKAT SAYS, "FLIPPING YOUR SHIT".

TC: SO, BRO WHAT IS IT YOU WANTED TO ALL AND GET OUR TROLL ON ABOUT?

AT: tHIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE SUPER,,, uM,,, AWKWARD,,, bUT I WAS WONDERING EXACTLY WHERE WE WERE STANDING,,, uM,,, rELATIONSHIP WISE.

        Wow, you really weren't expecting him of all people to get you back on track, apparently they weren't exaggerating when they said he's different than before. Okay Tavros, after this conversation is done, you need to sort out how you feel about both him and Vriska, then troll her and tell her.

TC: ... what do you be all and meanin brother? RELATIONSHIP WISE. do you mean how I'm all feelin towards you? I'M SORRY IF YOU'RE JUST NOT FEELIN IT BROTHER. but i already said about how i all up and felt.

AT: wELL,,,uM YEAH. sO THEN GIVEN THE,,, uH,,, oFFER YOU MADE LAST TIME,,, iM GOING TO SUPPOSE THAT THOSE WERE RED FEELINGS YOU WERE,,, uH,,, iMPLYING AND THAT THEY STILL STAND?

TC: YEAH BRO, THOSE FLIRTATIONS WEREN'T ALL BEIN BLACK. they're only the flushest shade of red, in the shape of a motherfuckin heart. THEY'RE ALSO BEIN' LIKE TO STANDIN' FOR ALL OF MOTHERFUCKING ETERNITY. if'n i don't do somethin with 'em.

AT:...sO TO BE CRYSTAL CLEAR,,, yOU STILL ARE,,, uM,,, rED FOR ME?

TC: YEAH BRO, I AM STILL IN POSSESSION OF THOSE RED FEELINGS BEIN ALL DIRECTED AT YOU. they ain't all up and escaped yet bro.

AT: oKAY,,, sO WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE,,, iM GOING TO,,, uh,,, tROLL YOU AGAIN LATER WITH MY ANSWER,,, oKAY? };)

TC: WAIT, WHAT ANSWER? the answer to motherfucking what Tavbro? :o?

AT: mY ANSWER FOR YOU.

adiosToreador ceased trolling terminallyCapricious

So, if Gamzee is still flushed for you, you need to determine whether you're flushed for him as well. Also, what exactly your feelings are toward Vriska. You know you two would probably be healthiest in an auspisticism with Kanaya; but you also know Vriska probably won't like that. You are also not sure of your own feelings, because you feel like it would honestly be best if you just let Kanaya auspisticize you two, however you think you may also be slightly disappointed by that turn of events. You really need to troll Vriska. Boy, troll the Spiderbitch. 

The Spiderbitch, troll her.

Do it. Troll her!-->

You fail to troll the Spiderbitch. You are very intimidated by her, and you're almost certain your Rufio isn't awake enough yet to deal with her. You are going to put it off.

Hmm, someone is trolling you.

twinArmeggedons began trolling adiosToreador

TA: hey! tavro2, an2wer.

TA: ii'm trolliing you wiith new2 from our dear leader.

adiosToreador answered twinArmeggedons

AT: hEY SOLLUX,,, uM WHAT IS IT?

TA: liike ii ju2t saiid, ii have new2 from KK.

AT: oH,,, wHAT KIND OF NEWS?

TA: he 2ay2 that KN ju2t remiinded hiim that the fiiliial drone2 are 2tiil a thiing. He told u2 two 2pread the word, 2o there'2 your new2. ii have two go, 2o bye.

AT: wAIT! sOLLUX,,i NEED YOUR HELP

TA: wiith what TV? ii stiill have a few people iin our group two tell, 2o what ii2 iit?

AT: i,,, uM,,, nEED ADVICE... oN,,, uM,,, qUADRANTS.

TA: ...what the the fuck, TV? why are you a2kiing me? everyone know2 my quadrant2 are beyond fucked. how the bulgefuckiing 2hiit could ii po22iibly bee of any help, at fuckiing all?

AT: wELL,,,i NEEDED HELP,,, aND YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON TO,,,uM,,tROLL ME. oRDINARILY WE WOULD ALL GO TO kARKAT FOR,,, uM,, qUADRANT ADVICE,,,bUT THIS WOULD BE TOO PERSONAL FOR HIM, aND HE'D PROBABLY BE BIASED.

TA:...ii2 thii2 about KK? What the fuck Niitram? Are you 2ayiing you have a cru2h on hiim? That'2 hone2tly really weiird. but ju2t, why?

AT: nO,,,iT'S NOT ABOUT KARKAT,,, iT'S ABOUT,,, sOMEONE CLOSE TO HIM...

TA: well? who ii2 iit? You know ii dont have tiime for thiis "gue22 who" game, 2o get the fuck on wiith iit!

AT: iT'S,,,gAMZEE.

TA:...2o?

AT: i NEED ADVICE ON WHAT TO DO ABOUT HIM,,,

TA:...what to do about hiim? Oh, we already deciided we weren't goiing two cull hiim, 2o no need to worry about that.

AT: wELL,,, tHAT'S GOOD THAT YOUR'E LETTING HIM LIVE,,, aND EVERYTHING,,, bUT THIS IS MORE,,,qUADRANT RELATED

TA:....what the bulgefuck? whiich quadrant a22hat?

AT: eR,,,fLUSHED. hE TOLD ME A FEW SWEEPS BACK THAT HE WAS FLUSHED FOR ME,,, bUT I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO RESPOND. aND NOW THAT WERE BACK ON ALTERNIA,,, aPPARENTLY TO STAY, i WAS THINKING MAYBE IT COULD WORK...?

TA: okay, 2o my adviice would bee two a2k 2omeone who know2 you well. Beecau2e, even though were friiend2, ii dont really know you all that well and dont really know iif that would bee good for you to pur2ue. Maybee a2k 2omeone like KN? ii dont know, look iim bu2y and ii gave you adviice, 2o iim just goiing to go now.

twinArmegeddons ceased trolling adiosToreador

 Well, at least he helped let you know who you should contact after you have a decision on Vriska...ugh, no one ever told you quadrants would be this hard. It probably would've been easier to have stopped being mildly attracted to her after she paralyzed you. Even in the afterlife, you can't get away from her. You know that it would be best to get this conversation out of the way, but you are still feeling a little uneasy. 

But there's no more putting this off, you need to troll the Spiderbitch

Tavros, Troll that Spiderbitch Right The Fuck Now!-->


	5. Spiderbitch: Be Trolled-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know I've stated this a LOT of times so far, but I'm really completely un-confident in my being Vriska and Terezi, and a little lesser Tavros. So please forgive the characterization errors, or even better, drop me a comment with some advice or whatever.So, you guys ready for some plot? Sorry it took so long, but I love Gamzee's quadrants and decided pre-established relationships before rebllion was a thing that was necessary. Also, if you have any questions, my tumblr is The-chief-laughsassin. You can just ask away, though I may not be able to answer some due to spoilers. Also, I'm sorry I took a 4 day reprieve when I could've been working on chapter 5, but I went to the fair, then a camp thing, so sorry. Thanks for reading~

Spiderbitch: Be trolled-->

 

 

You are now the Spiderbitch, and you are being trolled. By the boy skylark. You honestly don't need this right now. As soon as you had been spat out of Sgrub and into your hive, life has been hard and 8usy. You currently have a lot of irons in the fire and dealing with people while viewing them as more than just pawns for your manipulation is going to be very difficult right now. But, since you're the Spiderbitch, you can handle it.

 Spiderbitch: Address some of your irons which are in the fire-->

You decide to put off answering toreadork for a while, so you can consider your biggest iron at the moment. When you woke up in your hive after Sgrub, there were other trolls inside. When you confronted them, they told you that they were the cult of the Sufferists and that since your hive hadn't had anyone inside, they had been using it for planned attacks on some of the more petty highbloods. They decided they needed to cull you, however after asking some further questions about their purpose, and being informed of a growing rebellion, you told them you knew the Sufferer reborn. 

 So, long story short, you are now involved with a rebellion and have involved all of your friends as well. Without considering anyone. While putting their lives at stake. However, the ends justifies the means, so you feel absolutely no guilt about this whatsoever. okay, So you feel a little guilt, but you choose to ignore that in favor of pondering one of your current issues. The temporary leader of the cult wants you to bring Karkat to them so "the Sufferer can properly lead us and guide us". Even though you informed them all of what a grumpy nubby-horned guy your 'leader' was, they are very adamant about having him meet them. You know Karkat could lead them, and would probably love feeling like he was in a position of power again. Which is why you feel perfectly fine about not asking his consent on getting him hugely involved with this.

 You're just not sure how to get him to go along with an idea that could very well get all members of your party culled. Attacking his insecurities would probably work best, and it would be pretty easy. You decide that you need to inform everyone of what you've gotten them involved with, and convince them to help with this rebellion thing.

So, you're gonna open a memo, and choose to keep ignoring Tavros' beckons.

arachnidsGrip opened memo "my irons in the fire need some coals"

AG: heeeeeeeey dorks. One of my irons requires me to open one of these stuuuuuuuupid things, it also requires all of your attendances.

grimAuxiliatrix responded to memo

GA: Yes Vriska? I Am Not Going To Pretend That The Fact That You Have Opened A Memo Does Not Worry Me. Given The Fact That Usually Karkat Runs Theses Types Of Things, And Those Don't Usually Turn Out Very Well. Not To Mention That This Particular Memo Involves Your Irons, Which Usually Result In Relatively Good People Doing Bad Things.

AG: what? a girl can't open a memo without 8eing judged and accused of planning to cull someone?

carinoGeneticist responed to memo

CG: NOT WHEN ITS YOU. BECAUSE WHEN ITS YOU, PEOPLE DIE, PUPA PAN IS PARALYZED, AND ANGELS ARE MASSACRED.

AG: what? that last one's not my f8lt! th8t's the douche hipster YOU associ8 with! 8nd I've alre8dy s8id sorry a8out everyth8ng i did, plus r8ght now, I'm tryyyyyyyying to help people. So just F8ck off sh8rty!

GA:... If You Are Truly Sorry For What You Did, And This Isn't Some Ruse To Manipulate Other Trolls Or De-wing Any Featherbeasts, I Am Willing To Listen. However, You May Want To Wait For More People To Respond before Saying Anything Vital.

AG: weeeeeeeell, hoooooooonestly, the person i need is already here. 

CG: WELL WHO THE FUCK COULD IT BE? ONLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE RESPONDED

AG: ...

CG: OH MY GOG, JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION YOU DRAMATIC SELF SATISFIED BITCH

AG:...

GA: Vriska, You Will Have To Answer Soon, Because If Not I'll Just Ban You. I'm Being Really Stern About This. 

AG: It is...

CG: FOR THE LOVE OF GLOBEFONDLING NOOKFUCK FEATHERBEASTS

AG: our very own...

GA:...

GA:...

GA:...

GA:...It's Not Fun Being Barraged By A Vast Amount Of Pausing Dots. Is It?

AG: ...Shouty McNu8s.

CG:...GREAT. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU NEED ME FOR ONE OF YOUR SCHEMES? I THINK WE'VE ALREADY DISCERNED THAT I AM NO HELP EVER. AND ALL I DO IS FUCK THINGS UP. SO PLEASE, TELL ME SPIDERBITCH, WHAT MUST I FUCK ALL THE WAY UP NOW? GOT SOME BABY PURRBEASTS THAT YOU'D RATHER NOT BE ALIVE, SO YOU'LL GIVE THEM TO ME IN THE HOPES THAT I'LL USE MY GREAT ALL SEEING FUCK UP POWERS AND THEY'LL END UP DEAD? 

AG: this is why you're not respected 8y people karkat. 8ecause you go off on dum8 tangents that any self respecting troll would rather not su8ject themselves to.

AG: 8ut fiiiiiiiine, i'll tell you why only the great 8itter leader can assist my irons after more people respond to this. 8ecause this is something everyone should pro8a8ly hear.

adiosToreador responded to memo

AT: uM,,, sO THEN,,,dO i COUNT AS,,,mORE PEOPLE?

AG: yeah, i guess so, 8ut not quality people.

AT: oH,,,oKAY i GUESS. iTS MORE THAN I USUALLY GET. uH,,,vRISKA,,, yOU KNOW IM TRYING TO TROLL YOU RIGHT? i ASSUME SO,,,sINCE YOURE CURRENTLY ON TROLLIAN,,,aS WE SPEAK.

AG: well duh, toreasnore, isnt that o8vious? i mean i am posting a memo on the chat client you are trying to contact me from. I'd have to 8e preeeeeeeetty stupid and o8livious to ignore the pinging. do you think im stupid tavros? Is that why you asked a question that had such an oooooooo8vious answer? Geez Tavros,you're soooooooo rude! stop 8ullying me all the time.

AT:uM,,,aLRIGHT. aLTHOUGH THAT IS NOT WHAT i THOUGHT WAS HAPPENING,,,aT ALL,,,rEALLY. bUT,,,uH,,,yOU SHOULD REALLY ANSWER,,,bECAUSE IF YOU,,,uH,,,dONT,,,iM JUST GOING TO SAY IT ON THIS MEMO,,,rIGHT NOW. 

AG: *gasp* Tavros! are you... threatening me? 8ecause you should know of aaaaaaaall people th8t i do n8t respond w8ll to 8eing thr8tened! F8ries tend t8 get c8lled pup8.

AT: uM,,, yEAH,,, sO JUST DONT THINK OF IT AS A THREAT,,,mORE OF A,,,dECLARATION. bECAUSE i,,,rEALLY NEED TO SAY THIS,,, aS IN,,, rIGHT NOW. sO EITHER ANSWER THE CHAT,,,oR,,,i GUESS JUST,,,uM,,,lISTEN NOW.

AG: weeeeeeeell well well, I'm soooooooo impressed. little toreasnore fiiiiiiiinally got a 8ack8one, and learned how to confidenty tell me how to do something. Oh wait, no he didnt. In fact, that was pretty much the exact opposite of confidence. 8ut nice try pupa. 

AT: iM GOING TO ASSUME,,,tHAT THAT MEANS YOU WONT ANSWER MY TROLLING,,,sO ILL JUST,,,uM,,,sAY IT RIGHT HERE. 

AT: iM DONE.

AG:...ooooooooh? with what? what a gr8 and coooooooonfident declaration. 8ut you chickened out and avoided telling me directly what it is exactly youre talking a8out. so tryyyyyyyy again.

AT: wITH YOU. i WAS TRYING TO TROLL YOU TO MAYBE,,,uH,,,gET YOUR VIEW ON THE MATTER,,,bUT YOU ARE PURPOSELY BEING A BITCH TO ME AND,,,pRETTY MUCH,,,wELL,,,eVERYONE. sO,,,iM DONE. 

AG: w8 w8 w8. what do you m8n d8ne tavr8s? 

AT: i MEAN THAT,,,wHATEVER,,,uM RELATIONSHIP WE HAD,,,iS NOW,,,oVER. i DONT KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE WERE,,,oR WHAT QUADRANT,,, bUT ITS OVER.

AG: wh8t? pleeeeeeeease, you so deeeeeeeesperatley n88d me pupa. therefore, since you and i 8oth know that, im going to assume you are just really worked up and feel invinci8le due to re-discovering your Rufio, and need some air, so go get some, and I'll get 8ack to you l8er.

arachnidsGrip banned adiosToreador from responding to memo

CG:OH LOOK, DUDE FINALLY GOT SMART AND DECIDED TO STOP WHATEVER CLUSTERFUCK OF A RELATIONSHIP YOU TWO HAD TOGETHER. GOOD FOR FUCKING HIM.

arachnidsGrip banned carcinoGeneticist from responding to memo

AG: oh, w8 a min8te. i k8nd of n88d y8u. d8mn

arachnidsGrip un-banned carcinoGeneticist from responding  to memo

AG: s8rry, th8ts kind 8f my n8tur8l re8ction.

GA: Yes, Well, Vriska, Why Don't You Take A Short Reprieve And Maybe Get Control Of Your 8's. Meanwhile, I Shall Berate Karkat For Being So Very Inconsiderate.

arachnidsGrip is an idle troll

GA: Karkat, Although I Am So Inclined To Agree, Saying That When You Did Was Very...Asshole-esque Of You.

CG: YEAH, WELL SHE DESERVED IT, AND HE NEEDED A PAT ON THE BACK FOR IT. 

CG:...OKAY, I JUST RE-READ WHAT HAPPENED AND I AGREE, I AM THE FUCKASS IN THIS INSTANCE AND ALL FUTURE INSTANCES IN ALL THE TIMELINE. PAST ME IS THE WORST DOUCHE OF THEM ALL, ESPECIALLY RECENT PAST ME.

CG: FUCK, I STILL REALLY NEED JADE TO BE MY FUCKING AUSPISTICE, DESPITE THE FACT THAT IT WAS REALLY A POINTLESS THING, SINCE ALL TIMELINE VERSIONS OF ME ARE REALLY JUST ME AT A DIFFERENT POINT IN TIME.

GA: Alright, Well, As Long As You See The Egregious Error In Morals You've Made. However, I'm Slightly Put Out By The Self Depreciating Lines Above. I Would Recommend That You Speak With Gamzee In The Near Future Regarding How Lowly You View Yourself.

CG: OKAY, YES THE ASSHOLE IS ME, BUT NO WAY IN FUCK ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT TO PILE ABOUT IN MY OWN FUCKING MOIRAILLEGIANCE.

GA:Oh, I Had Not Realized How That Sounded, I Apologize, I Simply Meant That It Concerned Me On A Number Of Levels, But As Nothing But A Worry For Our Leader. It Was Not Meant To Be A Pale Flirtation, I Am Sorry If That Is How You Interpreted It.

CG: YEAH OKAY. LETS JUST NOT TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE, AND GET THE FUCK ON WITH WHATEVER THE FUCK SPIDERBITCH HAS TO SAY ABOUT ME AND HER FUCKING HORRIBLE IRONS.

GA: Vriska, You May Come Back, But Only If You Feel You Can Contain Your 8's, In A Phonetically Sound Way

AG: yes fussyfangs, i can now phonics, look, just see the way there are no 8's 8eing phonetically unsound.

CG: WOULD YOU GET THE FUCK ON WITH WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'VE GOTTEN US, OR MORE SPECIFICALLY ME, INTO?

AG: fiiiiiiiine, gog. 

AG: So,

You proceed to inform them about what the situation regarding the cult is.

CG:...FUCK.

GA: Although I Do Not Approve Of Your Exact Wording, That Is The Feeling I Would Also Like To Convey.

AG: oh come oooooooon guys, stop 8eing so 8oring. That is what paraplegics are for. This is a new adventure, and quite possi8ly the only way Karkat will survive for longer than may8e two more sweeps. I know it's dangerous, 8ut its also your only chance at living.

CG: OKAY VRISKA, I KNOW FOR A FUCKING FACT THAT YOU ARENT DOING THIS OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF YOUR HEART, AND ARE IN NO WAY CONCERNED ABOUT MY HONEST TO GOG WELL FUCKING BEING. WHATS YOUR ANGLE SERKET?

AG: what? i dont reeeeeeeeally have an aaaaaaaangle, not exactly. I just thought it would 8e fun, and i am so 8oooooooored i needed something to do.

AG: Anyway, regardless of any angle I DO NOT have, we're in this now and you need to meet them. So tell the others a8out this, and we'll all meet at someone's hive. 8y the way, who's is it gonna 8e? It'll pro8a8ly need to 8e someone pretty high up on the spectrum, to have a hive 8ig enough to fit aaaaaaaall of us.

CG: WE COULD PROBABLY MEET AT GAMZEE'S HIVE. GIVEN THE FACT THAT UNFORTUNATELY IM ALREADY HERE, PLUS I KNOW SEVERAL OF THE OTHERS LIVE AROUND HIM. I JUST ASKED HIM, HE SAID " motherfucking yes, ID FUCKING LOVE TO HAVE ALL A MY WICKED BROTHERS AND SISTERS UP AT A MOTHERFUCKERS HIVE". SO, YEAH. GUESS WE'LL ALL MEET HERE. ILL POST A MEMO TELLING EVERYONE WHEN TO COME. THEN WE'LL HEAD OUT AND SEE ABOUT THIS FUCKING THING.

AG: okay, so then I guess everyone else will just have to read this memo to 8e properly informed. so i'll just close it now.

arachnidsGrip closed memo

You honestly are so fucking pissed about what that fucking ungrateful fudgeblood said to you that you are considering asking Equius for a breaking robot. You're not sure if your eight-balls can relieve this kind of rage.

Okay, you just walked into the ablution block to see your reflection and your eyes are borderline bright fucking red. Geez, you really need a moirail. Well, you're not going to find one staring at yourself in the reflecting surface, so you decide to calm down.

It's not working. So, you also decide to take that trip to Equius' in hopes of possibly running into some lowbloods you can boss around, or maybe a sick baby barkbeast you can kick. Wait,  youre not that cruel. The author must just have something against you.

Author: stop having something against her-->

It doesn't work, and this is stupid. We are not going to discuss the Author's mounting rage and grudge towards this Spiderbitch. So get on with the walk already.

Vriska: Visit the hoofbeast Fetishist-->


	6. Equius: Be Terribly inconvenienced-->

Equius: Be Terribly Inconvenienced-->

You are now Equius Zahhak and you are being terribly inconvenienced by this very inconvenient visit by your fellow conspirator and rude neighbor. For whatever 100dicrous reason, she has decided that she needs to talk to you in person, rather than just contact you via the very helpful and convenient chat client the yellowblood created. It is terribly inconvenient.

Just as she so rudely barged in whilst acting higher than her class, you and Nepeta were in the middle of a particularly heated feelings jam concerning your quadrants. She rushed in shouting something about br8king robots in such a manner that caused you to... sweat. Most unseemly. Of course, Nepeta promptly leaped in front of you to defend, on the thought of a possible attack; despite the fact that you are increasingly STRONG and do not need her protection. Quite unnecessary.

Vriska is now yelling something about "nothing being any of your moirail's business" and now you are getting angry. You can and do regularly deal with lower blood's rudeness and uncouth behavior, but you do not and will not ever allow someone of any class to upset your moirail and yell at her. You are going to act.

Equius: Put the Peasant in Her Place-->

You attempt to do so, however this particular peasant is proving to be even more rude than you had originally anticipated. She does not seem to want to be put in her place, and is now preparing herself for a strife. How very f001ish. She knows as well as you do that given your higher status and remarkably STRONG attributes, you are physically superior to her and this will not last long. However, you know that she is very deceptive and cunning and most likely has many irons in the fire as we speak. It would do you well not to underestimate her, lest you'll find yourself in a very precarious position. You don't plan on becoming a f001 at any point in the near future, especially not due to a troll of lower blood anyway.

You are fully prepared to act in a particularly violent and possibly unbecoming way, when someone steps in front of you. It is Nepeta.

She has her arms crossed and is looking like she just might be nearing the end of her fuse. You wonder if she is angered by your and Vriska's strifing habits? Quite possibly. You know she's always been impartial to the more violent tendencies of your race, despite the fact that she kills all manner of majestic beasts out in the forests with her bare hands. She has been even more sensitive as of late, due to the recent events with this reset and less recent events involving the highb100d. Sometimes she'll wake up complaining of her head hurting in a way that makes you almost want to go out and hunt down the highblood just to tear him limb from limb and hang the parts from trees. However, she says she's promised not to hurt him and that applies to you too, so you do nothing but stew in your anger and suppress the urge.

Which is why you thought this was the perfect opportunity to release those urges on this perfectly deserving victim-you mean criminal.

Nepeta opens her eyes and sends you a glare that tells you she knows exactly what you're thinking and she isn't going to allow it. She then turns towards the Ceruleanblood and hisses at her...you have been meaning to talk to her about being less feral and animalistic as of late. It's going on your mental To-Do list.

"Listen Vriskers, I'm not going to just stand here and let you be rude and start purroblems with us, so tell us why exactly you're here, or you can leave." She is most certainly in that no nonsense mood that usually ends up with you papped and shooshed beyond belief, while being completely on edge and fearing for not just yours, but everyone's lives.

The b100 blood obnoxiously rolls her eyes and scoffs, as if she is completely above listening to what your moirail has to say. As though she isn't in someone higher up's home. Intolerable. You step in.

"You are in someone else's hive. Not only someone higher than you, but someone physically superior to you; so you will have manners and behave accordingly or you will be escorted unkindly and barred from any future entry. Understood?" You know Aurthor has taught you better than to threaten your guests, but he also taught you that in order to have your respect, they must be respectful to you as well. They must also be invited and wanted. She is anything but respectful or wanted, and while with some people you find that only mildly dissatisfying, usually given that it's just not in their nature to be proper, and with some even find it endearing; she is being detestably rude and callous just to spur you to anger, which is her common behavior.

She once again scoffs and rolls her eyes, but seems to acknowledge that you are the one in the position of authority here, and lowers her strifing stance.

" Fiiiiiiiine. Gog Equius, you really are a buzzkill. I came here to ask a favor and your little _meowrail_ jumped at my throat. It's not my fault you can't control her. You should really keep a better eye on your pets." Oh, so this is what unbridled fury feels like; you've felt it before, but rarely, and usually only whilst in the presence of present company. Funny how she's lived who knows how many lives, and yet has still not learned a single thing from all of her untimely, but expected deaths.  **She just keeps on poking.**

You feel a particularly pointless Hero Mode coming on, and feel stupid. That would be stupid. Hero mode is stupid, pointless, and does absolutely nothing.

Nepeta interrupts you with her cat-like curiosity. Given a common saying, it has always rather worried you. However, a few sweeps ago, that worry, previously thought superfluous, proved warranted.

"So, you come into his hive unannounced, try to attack me, start a fight with him, and break his purroperty, all just to ask a favor?" When she puts it like that, it sounds ridiculous, and maybe angers you a little bit with how pointless everything that has happened was. You need answers.

" Just what is this favor Vriska? I don't particularly feel up to double crossing you today." You really are exhausted. Mainly emotionally. The feelings jam you were having should have helped, and it would have if you had not been needlessly interrupted by this heathen.

" I came to ask if I could borrow some of your robots." She states it like it's the most obvious thing in the world and you should have automatically known why she was here the second she walked in. She really is quite obnoxious, especially with the way she acts like she's more important than everyone else, you hate her platonically. It is horridly difficult to be polite with her when her very presence makes your fingers itch and you sweat with platonic hatred.

" Why would you require my robots? Do you plan on returning them in one piece?" Normally when she borrows your things, they come back in pieces. Not to mention the fact that you know she breaks her eight balls to release her anger.

"Look, even though it's none of your business, I feel the need to rant, so I'll tell you. Toreasnore is being increeeeeeeedibly rude and told me that whatever we were was over. Pfft, like I would ever have anything to do with that cowardly, annoying, ungrateful little fudgeblood! He's not even considering everything I've done for him. I helped him all through the game, just to be nice! I didn't even have to take pity on that stupid paraplegic. " Her face was turning blue, obviously from her anger towards the lowblood. She should really calm down, and you would offer her some calming cameowmile tea; however, given the fact that she is a murderer and a horrible person, you feel she does not deserve any. Looks like she has more to say though.

"Anyway, since he's being ungrateful and irritating, I'm pretty worked up, so I thought I'd come here and borrow some of your robots so I can beat them to pulps." She just unknowingly insulted your robotics skills, you do not feel like helping her, and you're feeling vast amounts of snooty right now, so you'll rudely deny her.

"Well, first of all, my robotics skills are quite STRONG, so you would, without any chance at succeeding, fail to beat them at all, let alone something such as a pulp. Secondly, no. You may not use any of my creations to take your frustrations out on, learn how to deal with your issues without hurting and involving others. I do not make any sort of facade about liking you, so I know you won't mind too much when I request you leave my hive." You are quite tired of having murderers in your hive, and are afraid their presence will infect everything inside with their bad auras.

"What?! But why? I know for a fucking fact that you destroy them on a regular basis, so why would you mind if someone else does it for you?" she is still putting up a fight, how tiresome.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, nor do I feel like horsing around, so if you want to leave in the same piece as when you came in, I suggest you do it quickly." She gives you a glare that's probably designed to be intimidating, but given the fact that you are STRONG, you are not intimidated in the slightest, and are merely annoyed by this lowblood's antics. Antics which you do not find amusing.

"Fiiiiiiiine Equius, gog, I'll leave and just break my own things, but you should know that we are now involved in a rebellion and we are all meeting up at the clown's hive to discuss it and whatever. Please for the love of Gog, don't whine about it. I haaaaaaaate whiners whining." That was not something you had expected, and you are both worried about all going there, and triggered by the mention of that murderous fool.

No one except your mutantblooded leader has seen the highblood and you're completely relying on his biased word that the highblood no longer wants to kill you all, and has dropped all subjugglating tendencies. You are absolutely not allowing Nepeta to go within that hive, as you are certain she'll never come out. Not even dead. You were made aware of his body hoarding a short while after you all came back. Everyone was. Which is why you are utterly befuddled as to why _anyone_ would agree to staying there even for a short time, let alone the indiscriminate amount of time it may take to work out all details of whatever foolishness she's gotten all of you into.

You need to break something.

Quickly.

However, you know that if you were to start breaking your robots within this lowblood's presence, you'd be taken as a petty hypocrite who didn't want someone else to play with his toys even though you were going to in a short while, anyway.

She must leave.

You give a small and short look to your moirail, and she understands what you need to do. You believe she may want to as well. As a longwinded mutant once said, " you must always tag your triggers". Well, she didn't and it took you both by suprise and the thought has you in a death hold that makes you all too aware of just how you really are feeling. Scared for Nepeta, scared for yourself, and most of all, scared for anyone who would dare to get in Gamzee's way. You have always called him "highblood" to show him respect and not accidentally antagonize him into beating you to a pulp. It feels odd, but you are suddenly feeling like "Gamzee" just might fit the fool more than any other highblood title, given the fact that it lets you know just who is striking such utter terror into you, not some random highblood, but Gamzee Makara. You cease your inner musings as Nepeta has begun to speak. She takes a deep shuddering breath, as if to will off unwanted memories and begins.

"Thank you Vriska for telling us about the orders, but we won't be going. Neither I nor my meowrail will EVER feel safe or comfortable near him, let alone inside his hive. I know I agreed to not attack him, unless provoked, but I know I won't be able to restrain myself or Equius if we are stuck in his hive. So, tell Karkat that we aren't coming to the resident psychopath's hive. We're sorry to disobey, but Karkitty should understand our reasons. Frankly Vriska, I'm not sure why anyone's agreed to go. They've all been victims of his crazy. Whether he dismantled their bodies, terrorized them through the meteor, beat them and mentally abused them everyday with the premise of a kismesitude, or regularly killed them, as we were, no one should see that...  **monster**."

Vriska almost actually looks sorry for asking it of you, or possibly for the pain you know she could feel as well. She slowly and sadly shakes her head, then looks up. She's cying.

"Yeah, I know. He's horrible and no one should ever have to suffer him again. But, if you can't forgive him, who could forgive me? I've already apologized to everyone I hurt, and I'm really sorry. But since he did too and you still don't believe him, why should anyone believe me?" Nepeta gasps and fervently shakes her head.

 "No Vriska! We all can forgive you. Just give us more time to do it. We need to come to terms with what you did. We all know it was mainly as a result of Spidermom and your poor upbringing, that gave you the impression that murder was okay and a normal part of society. Not only that, but as a higher blood, we all know you're going to have more violent tendencies. It's just the same as I tell Equius, don't blame yourself for things you couldn't control because of biology. Though that's usually what I say for his sweating." She gives you a shy smile that is silently asking if that was okay to share, and though you did not really want anyone else finding out about your problem, you think it was. You give a slight nod and a smile.

Than Vriska quirks up and eyebrow, and gives Nepeta an 'I caught you' look. Hmm...

" Well, the same could be said for him. You know I don't like the guy and don't really feel any emotional attatchment to him, but everything you just said about me also applies to him. He had possibly an even worse upbringing than I did, and he's even higher on the spectrum, so he tends to be even more violent. I won't apologize for him, because hoooooooonestly, I don't really care about him, let alone what anyone else thinks about him. I'm just saying, you should think about it more rationally, rather than jumping to conclusions and sharpening your claws with rage. Oh, and you may want to talk to Karkat about your attendance, because I'm not your messenger. Now, I'm tired of being in your boring hive, since it's really making me feel down, because you are downers. So I'm going to leave now." She explains, her movements laced with a considerable amount of empathy, despite her protests.

She raises her hand in the air as she walks out your hive door, and disappears around the corner. Her absence is followed by a slam from your door.

You turn to Nepeta and become unsettled and angry at the guest who just left. At the monster who hurt you both. At your 'leader' who would so foolishly give an order like that.

She is whimpering and you see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. You now feel like crying with her.

 Her voice is weak and wavering while she talks, and there's a small stutter, as if she's rethinking everything she's saying. 

"She's right Equius. Everything I said about her is the same for Gamzee, or at least could be. We weren't there the whole game with him, we don't know how he turned out in the end, or even what actually happened to him for him to act that way. He could've been really guilty and sorry for what he did to us afterwards. I...I don't know what to think of him now. Vriska says there's somethings else to him, Karkat says he's sorry for it, and not murderey. Tavros is flushed for the guy, for fucks sake! I feel like there's something I'm missing! I'M WRONG BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ABOUT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT SO HOW COULD I FEEL SO WRONG?!" Uh-oh, seems she's having some sort of a breakdown, time to do your duty as her moirail. 

Her eyes are beginning to turn orange and-no. You won't let her remind you of who you saw just before your last breath. You need to stop her from becoming like him.

You pap and shoosh her like no other.

You do it with the thought that her current sanity and well-being is completely in your hands.

Once her eyes are no longer that ghastly color, you simply hold and soothe her.

You decide you need to address this.

"First, I must be cross with you concerning your language. I do not approve. However, Nepeta, you're not wrong. He was a monster. When last we saw him. He killed us both, stole other's bodies, terrorized the mutant and mustardblood throughout the meteor, and hurt and abused Pyrope while pretending she deserved it as his kismesis. Not only that, but he created all those monstrous sprites, one of which blew up due to his actions. Because of him, we've all felt pain. It would be udder foalishness to think otherwise." Yes, there's the laugh you hold so dear. You know she loves puns. She still has tears in her eyes, but at least it is accompanied by a smile on her face. She is utterly beautiful. You continue.

"That is how we know of him, since we haven't seen him otherwise. But, perhaps we should consider forgiving him, since we've been told he's changed. I will never forget what he did to us, but maybe it would be best to send that to the past along with the game that caused it. We should see how he is now, and if we do not like it. we can simply step away. Yes?" She gives you a small nod, then takes a shuddering breath and stands up. 

"Well, then let's contact Karkitty to ask him about his moirail. I also think we should tell him about our fears with Gamzee, so maybe he can put them at some kind of ease."

Nepeta: Troll Karkitty-->

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see the Romeo and Juliet reference? It was from Lord Capulet, when he told Juliet "my fingers itch", meaning he wanted to punch her in the face. Also, thanks princessponies for the feedback! I love it when people give helpful info like that. Thanks for reading, and as I've mentioned before, if anyone has any questions about this, my tumblr is The-Chief-Laughsassin. So just give me an ask, or message, and I'll answer it!


	7. Nepeta: Troll Karkat-->

Nepeta: Troll Karkat-->

 

You start trolling Karkitty, even though you're pretty emotionally high-strung right now. You're also kind of afraid of what you'll hear. Honestly, you're not sure if you are ready for the answers he might give you, but you're going to face this head on.

arsenicCatnip began trolling carcinoGeneticist

AC:33 Hi Karkat

CG: OH? NO RPING, NO STUPID CAT PUNS? WHO THE FUCK DIED? I BET IT WAS SOLLUX, RIGHT? OR MAYBE YOU SOMEHOW ENCOUNTERED ONE OF THE MILLIONS OF DEAD DAVES OUR UNIVERSE HAS TO OFFER. HONESTLY, IT WOULDN'T SUPRISE ME IF THAT BULGEMUNCH DID TRY TO HAUNT US EVEN AFTER THE FUCKING GAME ENDED. THAT'S JUST THE KIND OF COOLKID DOUCHE MOVE HE'D MAKE AS A FINAL "FUCK YOU".

AC:33 Listen, I really don't want to deal with one of your rants, okay? 

AC:33 I have some questions that only you could answer, so please, just answer them honestly and quickly and I'll be done.

CG:...NO, SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK? THE AUTISTIC CATGIRL CANNOT BE FUCKING TELLING ME TO FUCK OFF AND FUCKING SHUT MY RAMPAGING SHITSPEWING MOUTH. THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE.

AC:33 Karkitty...

CG:OH, SORRY, I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE SERIOUS, ILL BE QUIET NOW.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT TO ASK ME THAT CAUSED YOU TO BE SO FUCKING...SOMBER? DID SOMEONE LIKE, DRAW A PICTURE OF OF A BRUTALLY MURDERED POUNCE DELEON, OR WHAT?

AC:33 i n33d you to tell me what Gamz33 is like now.

CG: WOW, THAT WAS TOTALLY RANDOMASS. BUT JUST FUCKING WHY?

AC:33 beclaws, I may be totally wrong about him and if I am, I n33d to do some serious re-thinking of my views on certain people. so please, just tell me... is he still psychotic?

CG: OH ABSOLUTELY. THAT'LL NEVER CHANGE, ONCE AN IDIOTIC BULGEHUMPING PSYCHOPATH, ALWAYS ONE. BUT, UH, HE'S NOT MURDER-HAPPY ANYMORE.OH, AND YOU CAN USUALLY KEEP UP A CONVERSATION WHILE ACTUALLY UNDERSTANDING MOST OF IT NOW THAT HE'S NOT CONSISTENTLY POISONING HIS THINKPAN.

AC:33 one more impurrtant question: would my meowrail and I be in danger if we went to your very required m33ting?

CG:NO, MOST LIKELY. DON'T FORGET, HE HAS A KICKASS MOIRAIL WHO'S STANDING BY WITH HIS HAND RAISED IN PALE FUCKING PACIFICATION. DON'T DOUBT MY CALMING EFFECTS. I KNOW I USUALLY CAUSE MOST PEOPLE WHO TALK TO ME ANUERISMS, BUT FOR WHATEVER GOGFUCKING REASON, HE FINDS MY PRESENCE CALMING AND PEACEFUL. WHO EVEN FUCKING KNOWS WHY. PROBABLY BECAUSE HE KNOWS THERES AT LEAST ONE PERSON IN THE WORLD WHOS A BIGGER FUCKASS THAN HE IS.

AC:33 well, if you're sure neither of us will be hurt, then I think we'll come. Let me just make sure it's okay with Equius.

You look at your meowrail and feel a bunch of pity just rush at you. He looks like he's really worrying about something, and you just want to rub out the wrinkles and creases from his facial expression, along with all the sweat that happens to be dripping from his person. You know his feelings concerning about a certain highblood are mixed up, and for him it would be so much easier to just give in to the black leanings, but you will not ever be okay with that. You don't trust that guy, and until you find out otherwise, you will still view him as the same way he was when he murdered you, and react with extreme prejudice and caution.

You take a deep breath, because you know that whatever answer Equius gives you will be final, since you've already made your decision. But, are you really prepared to deal with that monster yet? The last time you saw him was when he created Fefetasprite, which was frankly an abomination. Everything he did then was. You need Equius' answer.

"Karkat assured me that his meowrail doesn't want to cull us, and hasn't been purrticularly violent since he left the game. So, I told him that if you agreed to it, we would come to the meeting. Are you okay with it? I know your feelings regarding him, and I would understand if you said no. I honestly would like to say no too, but we need to face this. No use in hiding and being petrified with fear every time we see one of our teammates. Plus, we're purrobably going to run into him often, so we need to face this. But, the final decision is up to you." 

Even thinking of being near that guy is sending tremors of fear and hatred down your spine, but you ignore that and focus on your other half. He looks deeply concerned with something, and as if he senses your ignored fears, mutters a soft shoosh.

He makes a small nod of his head, and that's it. It's settled, you're going to go stay with your murderer.

You mumble an okay and turn back to your tablet. You need to tell Karkat.

AC:33 He said yes.

CG: OH, OKAY...THAT WAS PRETTY UNEXPECTED. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING BACK OUT AT THE LAST MINUTE AND MAKE UP SOME STUPIDASS REASON FOR YOUR ABSENCE FROM THIS VERY FUCKING REQUIRED MEETING. KUDOS TO YOU FOR FUCKING MANNING UP.

AC:33 well, we didn't. so, just tell him we'll be there, i guess.

CG: UM, ALRIGHT. BY THE WAY, I KNOW FULL FUCKING WELL THAT YOU WERE MOST DEFINITELY NOT COMFORTED BY MY WORDS OF ASSURANCE, BUT THANKS. I KNOW MY SLIME FOR BRAINS CLOWN WILL BE HAPPY KNOWING YOURE NOT GOING TO FULLY FUCKING AVOID HIM. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, HES STRESSING ABOUT MEETING YOU BOTH A LOT, AND ISNT REALLY SURE HOW TO ACT AROUND YOU. HES SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED AND REGRETS IT. HE DOESNT WANT  TO SCARE YOU GUYS ANYMORE, EVEN THOUGH THE CHANCES OF THAT CHANGING HAVE PRETTY MUCH BEEN TRAMPLED AND SHAT UPON BY A HERD OF SHIT-LAUNCHING "FUCK YOU"S.

AC:33 yeah Equius is conflicted about it, but i dont think he's scared. even though he really should be. we were.

AC:33 but to be honest, i just really want to land a good blow to his face if i could. being murdered tends to do that to previously cute and cuddly meowbeast fanatic RPers.

CG: ...OKAY. I'LL PERMIT THAT. BUT THERE ARE RULES: YOU BOTH GET ONE HIT PER FIST, AND EQUIUS CAN ONLY USE-AT MOST-HALF STRENGTH. BECAUSE I DO WANT TO HAVE A MOIRAIL TO SNUGGLE WITH LATER AND BOMBARD WITH MY LOVELY FUCKING WONDERFUL ROMCOMS.

AC:33 *squees* youre getting my shipper f33ls going. that was so pale <>

CG: DONT SEND ME THAT SIGN EVER AGAIN. JUST DONT. FUCKING. NO. GAMZEE IS READING THIS OVER MY SHOULDER AND JUST PRACTICALLY FUCKING MELTED.

CG: DAMMIT NOW HE IS WHISPERING PALE COME ONS IN MY EAR. WHAT HAVE YOU STARTED YOU FUCKING AUTISTIC FURRY? 

AC:33 okay karkitty, i'll leave you alone to get your pile on with your moirail

AC:33 <><><><><><><><>

carcinoGeneticist blocks arsenicCatnip 

CG: FUCK YOU

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling arsenicCatnip

Okay, that conversation actually made you giggle a little bit, and you're not as worried and messed up as you were before, although you are still afraid for your moirail's health. Talking with your dear leader always puts a smile on your face, and gets the familiar red feelings running around with a shipper's delight.

Time to discuss your plan of action with Equius.

You walk over to him and finally put down those eyebrows, smooth off those wrinkles, and use a towel to wipe off that slimey layer of sweat. Gog, were you dying to do that. Seriously, you love your moirail like no other, but his sweating problem is frankly disgusting. You shrivel up your nose at the feel of the towel after it's use. But choose to ignore it afterwards, because it's time to focus.

You sit down next to him in the roboti% pile and put your head on his shoulder while he puts his arms around you. This is why he's the best meowrail ever. He knows just the way to situate yourselves so that your gaping height difference doesn't affect your piling capabilities. He's so furry thoughtful~

He breaks the silence first.

"So, given the relatively happy sounds you were emitting just before coming over here, I suspect that all worries were addressed and set aside?" He's still so formal. Even after sweeps of you trying to loosen him up to be more comfortable, you still feel as though there's this wall he's put between himself and everyone else. A wall that keeps up this facade of propriety and dignity, and on the other side is how he really feels and thinks. His thoughts and actions are almost always seperate. He says it helps to remember your place if you can keep a firm filter between them. You know that's so wrong and it only makes you want to try harder to tear down all the walls he has. You know he would be terrified if that really happened, he wouldn't know how to function anymore, but you want to sate all his fears. And you can at least help with one of them if he won't let you near the others.

" Yeah, Karkat said Gamzee feels super guilty about what happened and is just as scared to meet us as we are to meet him... I'm not sure how valid that is now, but I know it's exactly how the old Gamzee would feel." Oh, you know you shouldn't have brought that up, but you also know that you needed to breach that  topic at some point, and why not now, when you're already having a serious conversation.

Equius sighs and shakes his head, obviously not approving of what you said. He disagrees and you know that.

"Nepeta..." You interrupt him

"I know Equius, okay? I know how you feel when I bring up the 'old' Gamzee, but we need to talk about it." He refuses to accept that the 'old' Gamzee and the current one are different. In his mind, they are both the same and the previous Gamzee had only acted that way due to the sopor. While you...you honestly aren't sure what to believe. Gamzee Makara has always been a riddle wrapped in bizarre and dunked in capricious sauce. He's sent everyone realing for answers time and time again when it comes to them trying to figur out how he 'usually' acts or how he's 'supposed' to be. He is truly terminally capricious.

"How the old Gamzee would feel? Nepeta, there is no 'old' Gamzee. Both the one that was high on sopor and the current one are the same person. He's the same as before. It was the Gamzee we know now who murdered us Nepeta. You know my position on this, so why keep pestering me about it?" He's starting to get a sheen of sweat, so you hand him a new towel.

"Because Equius, that concerns me. If what you're saying is true, then I'm really deeply terrified. To think that such a monster who was previously so sweet and caring could just kill two of his friends without batting an eye...it utterly horrifies me Equius. Dealing with the past is hard and scary. It's hard and no one understands." You feel like you just quoted a hipster, but choose to ignore that feeling. 

" Look, Karkat told me that Gamzee's sorry and scared and guilty, and has not displayed any serial culler tendencies so far. So, we're going to attend this meeting and we'll be careful and we'll meet up with him to speak with him about what happened. Because, honestly, I just want us to go back to the way we were. I loved being around him back then, and I know you did too. Even though that was in more of a...pitched way." He's blushing because of the quadrant implication you just made and you love it.

" Nepeta, there was nothing of any quadrant going on with the Highblood, let alone one of a nature where I must have some form of contempt towards him. I am unfit to have any sort of animosity towards him, other that the perfectly just platonic hatred, which he deserves for harming my moirail. That is all. Especially now." Yeah, you know about the hatecrush he used to have on Gamzee, but if he had anything of the sort now it's just be unhealthy. But you just haven't had the heart to erase that from your wall. Afterall, it was one of the first ships you made.

" Oh, Karkat said to leave whenever, so long as it's within the next week. Since everyone lives pretty spread out, there won't be any exact time or date set. So we can just leave whenever, since you live so close to him." He nods his head slightly.

"That is acceptable. But, tell me Nepeta, what do you plan on doing when you encounter said highblood?" Geez, you were still trying to figure that out.

"I'm not sure. Maybe just punch him in the face. Oh, Karkat also said that we can both punch Gamzee once per fist, but you have to hold back at least half. He says he still wants a morail to cuddle and pile with after we're done." You start squeeing about how cute they are and that ship is slowly making its' way up your list of top pairings. It holds a dead number five. After You<3Karkat, You<>Equius, Sollux<3Feferi, and Kanaya<>Vriska.

You take a temporary reprieve from your shipping induced frenzy and look over at your pawsitively wonderful meowrail. He's blushing, obviously finding your shipping habits improper and sweating because of it. You love teasing him. Although you're not sure if you love the effects it can cause with a certain...issue he has. It's pretty gross.

Oh, looks like Karkitty opened a memo to talk about arrival times and such. Seems boring.

Karkat: Open Really Boring and Probably Uncalled for Memo-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am absolutely the worst at being Nepeta, sorry. If you have any suggestions on what she might've said at one point in the chapter, tell me. I would love the help and tips. Also, MEOWRAILS!!!! *squee*


	8. Karkat: Open Really Boring and Probably Uncalled for Memo-->

Karkat: Open Really Boring and Probably Uncalled for Memo-->

You completely succeed in doing so, given the fact that it's kind of your thing. You are well known for making boring and unnecessary memos, which are nevertheless required by you. Somebody's got to do it, and you as the leader are the most qualified to do such a simple as fuck job like that. If not opening memos and causing people brain ruptures from your incessant stupidity, what are you good for? Certainly nothing even mildly important. Though with what you hear Vriska's planning, that may change soon. Are you up to the task?

Hell.

Fucking.

Yes.

You open the memo.

carcinoGeneticist opened memo " **Really Boring and Pointless Shit Basically No one's Going to Respond to"**

CG: HEY, CALLING ALL DOUCHEMUFFINS WHO WOULD LIKE TO SHOW THEIR WONDROUS LEADER THEY ACTUALLY GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT HIS AUTHORITY AND ORDERS.

all trolls are idle

CG: WHAT THE FUCK? DID SOLLUX FUCKING HACK INTO TROLLIAN AND FUCKING SEND ME THAT JUST SO HE COULD SHOW ME HOW MUCH NO ONE RESPECTS ME? BECAUSE BELIEVE ME, I DO NOT NEED HIM TO DO THAT. I ALREADY HAVE MY CERTAINTY ON THAT FUCKING FACT OF MY FUCKUP LIFE.

termianllyCapricious responded to memo

TC: hey, i'll all and respond if no one else is of want to do so.

CG: OH GREAT. SO, WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO MAKE THIS A MEMO ABOUT OUR EGREGIOUS PALE FEELINGS AND SEE HOW FUCKING LONG IT TAKES ONE OF THESE FUCKASSES TO RESPOND, BEGGING US TO STOP BECAUSE ITS FUCKING MAKING THEIR EYES BURN AND LEAK BAT SHIT? NO.

CG: UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING INTELLIGENT TO ADD TO THIS MEMO, YOURE GOING BYE BYE.

TC: NOT REALLY. JUST ALL AND FIGURED I DIDNT WANT YOU ALL AN GETTIN YOUR LONELY ON WAITING FOR OUR MIRACULOUS AS MOTHERFUCK BROTHERS AND SISTERS TO UP AND RESPOND TO THIS MOTHERFUCKING THING.

CG:...OKAY GAMZEE, SAY BYE.

TC:bye.

carcinoGeneticist banned terminallyCapricious from responding to memo

CG: ANYONE FUCKING ELSE?

CG:COME ON, SOMEONE HAS TO GIVE A DAMN, RIGHT? IF NOT, JUST GET ON HERE TO TELL ME NO ONE GIVES A FUCK AND TO GET THE FUCK OFF AND STOP RANTING TO MYSELF.

all trolls are still idle

CG: FINE. ILL JUST TELL YOU MY MESSAGE, SO YOU CAN OBSERVE ITS HORRIBLY FUCKING NEEDED CONTENTS IN THE FUCKING FUTURE.

CG:ALL FUCKASSES, SELF-DEEMED OR APPOINTED BY ME, NEED TO TELL ME WHEN THE FUCK YOURE GOING TO ARRIVE, SO GAMZEE AND I CAN BE FUCKING PREPARED FOR THE TORRENT OF SCREWBULGE IDIOCY WE WILL BE HIT WITH WHEN YOU COME.

calligulasAquarium responded to memo

CA: fuckin fine Kar. Look, here i am bein the bigger man and bein the first to respond to your stupid fuckin memo.

CG: CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS. YOU ARE BEING A RELATIVELY SMALLER DOUCHE THAN USUAL. NOW ANSWER THE GOGDAMN FUCKING QUESTION.

CA: wwell, since fef an i livve so close to Gam, wwe can just go wwhenevver wwe wwant. it's literally like a ten minute swwim from my hivve to his.

CG: GREAT, SO THE ONE FUCKASS WHO DOES FUCKING ACKNOWLEDGE MY LEADERSHIPPERY BECKONS IS THE ONE I DONT EVEN FUCKING NEED TO TALK TO? NO. FUCK YOU FOR GETTING MY SMALL AND FEEBLE HOPES UP. LIKE SERIOUSLY, THEY WERE ON THE FUCKING LIFE SUPPORT PLATFORM AND YOU MADE THEM GET THE FUCK UP JUST TO WATCH THEM HOBBLE THE FUCK OVER TO YOU AND YOUR DOUCHEY AS FUCK HOPES, SO THEY COULD HAVE A FUCKING DUMBASS DYING HOPES PARTY BEFORE MINE WENT TO THE BIG FUCKING OCEAN IN THE SKY.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

carcinoGeneticist banned calligulasAquarium

CG: WHO WANTS TO BE THE NEXT TARGET OF THE OVERLY USED BAN BUTTON THAT DOES LITERALLY FUCKING NOTHING? MAYBE ANY FUTURE SELVES WHO WANT OT GET ON HERE AND LET IT BE KNOWN WHAT A BULGEMUNCHING FUCKTARD I AM? ANY ABSOLUTELY CORRECT TAKERS?

twinArmegeddons responded to memo

TA: 2ure. ii wiil gladly take that po2iitiion oh dear a22hat leader. 2ee? ii actually re2ponded. 2iing glory two me iin the hiighe2t for pretendiing ii giive a fuck. kneel the fuck down and weep at my feet pea2ant.

CG:...WILL YOU JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION? OR ARE YOU GOING TO PURPOSELY OVER-EXPOSE ME TO YOUR FUCKASS-EATING-PANMELTING-LISPY FUCKING QUIRK?

TA: eh, ii'll probably ju2t do both. siince ii can multiita2k

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG. WE GET IT ALRIGHT? WE'VE ALREADY COME TO THE FUCKING CONCLUSION THAT YOUR THING IS TWOS. AND ITS FUCKING WHAT YOU DO BEST. YOU EVEN FUCKING DIE IN TWOS. STOP BRINGING IT THE FUCK UP.

TA: who'2 we? remember no one el2e ii2 re2pondiing to thii2 becau2e they realiized you have le22 than zero authoriity that ii2n't ju2t talk.

TA: but, ju2t two humor you, iit'll probably take me a good 5 or 6 hour2 two get there when ii deciide two leave, siince he liives in the hiigher blooded terriitory where people of my ca2te can only dream about liiviing.

CG: GREAT. LEAVE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK. ALSO, FUCKING SUCK IT UP. I ALREADY KNOW HOW FUCKING TERRIBLE OUR WORLD IS WITHOUT HAVING A DOUCHEY BULGEMUNCH LIKE YOU TO REMIND ME EVERY FEW FUCKING SECONDS HOW MUCH IT IS PROBABLY GOING TO SUCK BEING ME WHEN THE CULLING DRONES FIND OUT ABOUT THE MUTANT ATROCITY THEY'VE LEFT ALIVE IN THIS SOCIETY. THANKS FORBEING SO FUCKING GRACIOUS AS TO REMIND ME SOLLUX.

TA: 2ure. what are friiend2 for

CG: NO. SHUT THE FUCK UP. I HATE YOU. DO YOU THINK YOURE GOING TO SURVIVE WHEN THE CULLING DRONES COME? WELL, IF THEY DONT CULL YOU ON SPOT FOR BEING A FUCKING MUTANT, YOURE GOING TO BE USED AS THE EMPRESS' PERSONAL FUCKING BATTERY AND YOULL WISH THEY FUCKING HAD.

TA:...damn.

TA: thank2 KK. you know, for remiindiing me about the pretty much horriible fate ii'll 2uffer when we're all beiing con2criipted. 2eriiously thank2. liike ii wa2n't aware of that my2ellf. diid you ever 2top and thiink maybe ii'm tryiing two iignore that fact becau2e ii'm kiind of 2cared and ii ju2t want two pretend nothiing bad iis goiing two happen, 2o ii don't break down cryiing? al2o, fuck you.

CG: HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

CG: I AM THE FUCKASS. ITS ME. HEY, I KNOW I GAVE IT TO YOU A WHILE AGO, BUT CAN I HAVE THE FUCKASS HAT OF ACKNOWLEDGEMENT TO YOU FUCKASS TENDENCIES?

CG: IF YOU FUCKING WANT, YOU CAN PUNCH ME IN THE BONEBULGE WHEN YOU GET HERE I GUESS. 

CG: ARE WE... STILL FRIENDS?

TA: i dunno...

CG: FUCKING MUSCLEBEAST SHIT. SERIOUSLY, IM FUCKING SORRY DUDE. MAN I FUCKING SUCK NOOK. GOG. STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE PAST ME.

TA: you a2k that every tiime and ii've told you every tiime, ye2 we are stiil friiend2. Gog, 2top beiing 2o fuckiing iin2ecure all the fuckiing time. al2o, 2top beiing 2o angry at your different poiints of the tiimeliine 2elve2. becau2e Jade ii2n't here and ii am not about to fuckiing au2pii2tiicii2e between two ver2iion2 of the 2ame fuckiing Karkat.

CG: HAH, I DIDNT REALLY GIVE A FLYING MONKEY'S FUCK ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT YOU STILL CONSIDER YOURSELF TO BE MY FUCKING FRIEND. I JUST SAID THAT TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WIMP. HAHA. AND FUCK YOU, JADE WAS NOT MY AUSPISTICE. IT WAS NEVER MAD OFFICIAL, AND HONESTLY BECAUSE SHE WAS A FUCKING PINK MONKEY, SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO FEEL THE ASHEN LEANINGS ANY FUCKING WAY.

carcinoGeneticist banned twinArmegeddons from responding to memo

CG: AND YET ANOTHER PERFECTLY UNDESERVING VICTIM OF THE ALL POWERFUL BAN BUTTON. NONE SHALL ESCAPE MY WRATH AND OVER-USAGE OF SAID SUPREME BUTTON.

twinArmegeddons un-banned himself from responding to memo

TA: oh look, ii've 2urviived your 2upreme banniing. thii2 ii2 me mockiing you and your "power".

twinArmegeddons banned himself from responding to memo

twinArmegeddons un-banned himself from responding to memo

twinArmegeddons banned carcinoGeneticist from responding to memo

carcinoGeneticist imploded

carcinoGeneticist un-imploded

carcinoGeneticist un-banned himself from memo

carcinoGeneticist re-banned twinArmegeddons

CG: ALRIGHT, AFTER THAT VIOLENT AS FUCKALL IMPLOSION I JUST SUFFERED I REALLY NEED SOMEONE LESS LIKE A DOUCHEY NARCISSISTIC FUCKASS TO RESPOND TO THIS.

grimAuxiliatrix responded to memo

GA: I Believe I May Fit That Bill. And If Not, Please Inform Me So I May Change My Attitude So As To Placate My Dear Leader, Of Whom I am Very Fearful Will Use His Very effective And Devastating Ban Button

CG: GOOD. YOU SHOULD BE FEARFUL. HIDE BEHIND YOUR WARDROBIFIER AND QUAKE IN FEAR OF MY ALL CONQUERING POWER.

GA: Yes Well, While That Was Fun, I Believe We Should Get Back To The Matter At Hand, So As To Address Your Question; It Will Take me Quite a While To Get Over There. Given The Fact That I Currently Reside In The Desert. My Approximation Of Arrival Time Will Be Three Days From The Time I Leave.

CG: HOLY GRUBMUNCHING FUCK. WHY IN THE FUCK WILL IT TAKE YOU SO LONG? ARE YOU GOING TO WALK ALL THE WAY HERE?

GA: Most Likely. 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK MARYAM? I COULD CODE FASTER THAN YOU COULD FUCKING WALK HERE

twinArmegeddons re-un-banned himself from responding to memo

TA: a2 soon a2 you learn how.hehehehe

carcinoGeneticist and grimAuxiliatrix un-re-un-banned  twinArmegeddons from responding to memo

GA: Anyway, That Is Absolutely The Quickest I Could Possibly Arrive. I'm Sorry For Any Inconvenience It May Cause, But There Is Simply Nothing I Could Do To Change It.

CG: REALLY? EVEN USING YOUR RAINBOWDRINKER POWERS?

GA: I Do Not Really See Which Power You are Referring To That Could Be Of Any Help With The Speed Of My Arrival.

CG: WHAT? SO THE RAINBOW DRINKER BEING ABLE TO MOVE FASTER THAN NORMAL THING IS JUST A FUCKING MYTH?

GA:...I Was Not Aware Being A Rainbow Drinker Came With Such Abilities. I Suppose I Could Give It A Try Though.

CG: YEAH, DO THAT. ALSO, SINCE ITS GOING TO TAKE YOU FOR FUCKING EVER TO GET HERE, LEAVE NOW. SO WE DONE?

grimAuxiliatrix banned herself from responding to memo

CG: WHAT THE FUCK? I WAS GOING TO DO THAT. BANNING PEOPLE FROM MEMOS IS PRACTICALLY THE ONLY LEADER POWER I HAVE THAT I CAN ACTUALLY FORCE ONTO YOU PERFECTLY DESERVING FUCKASSES. AT LEAST HAVE THE FUCKING DECENCY THE MOTHERGRUB GRACED YOU WITH TO ALLOW ME TO DO IT.

grimAuxiliatrix un-banned herself from responding to memo

GA: Sorry. Go Ahead

carcinoGeneticist banned grimAuxiliatrix from responding to memo

CG: OKAY, I NEED LIKE NINE MORE FUCKASSES TO RESPOND TO THIS CLUSTERFUCK. I AM UNRELENTING AND YOU WILL BE BOTHERED THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR MINDS BY THIS PINGING SOUND UNTIL YOU FUCKING RESPOND.

adiosToreador responded to memo

arachnidsGrip responded to memo

gallowsCalibrator responded to memo

apocalypseArisen responded to memo

arsenicCatnip responded to memo

centaursTesticle responded to memo

cuttlefishCuller responded to memo

CG: HOLY FUCK

AD: i'LL TRY TO uM,,,aRRIVE A LITTLE EARLIER THAN THE MAJORITY OF THE OTHERS. gAMZEE SAID HE uH,,,wANTED TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE EVERYTHING GOT TOO CRAZY

CG: OH MY GOG PLEASE WARN ME IF YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO START "SLAMMING" OR DOING YOUR INTERPRETATION OF THE ACTION. PLEASE TELL ME THAT IS NOT A THING THATS GOING TO HAPPEN SOMETIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE.

AD:...,,,

adiosToreador banned himself from responding to memo

AG: weeeeeeeell, since I live so close to him and the deadline isn't until the end of the week, I'll pro8a8ly arrive towards the end of the week. i want to limit my contact with these idiots so I can actually have some of my thinkpan in its usual full working condition.

carcinoGeneticist banned arachnidsGripfrom responding to memo

CG: BELIEVE ME, EVERYONE FEELS THAT FEELING ABOUT YOU TOO.

AA: It will take me a little while to get over there, I live near Sollux so I'll probably just leave with him

GC: H3Y, 4R4D14, 1T W4S K1ND OF MY TURN N3XT. YOU TOT4LLY SK1PP3D M3. >:[

AA: oh my apologies Terezi. you can go now

GC: TH4NKS! >:]

GC: W3LL K4RKL3S, S1NCE 1 KNOW YOUR3 JUST DY1NG TO S33 M3 4G41N, 1LL M4KE MY TR1P 4 L1TTL3 SOON3R TH4N STR1CTLY N3C3SS4RY.

CG: GEE THANKS, SERIOUSLY, JUST FOR ME? YOU FUCKING SHOULDNT HAVE.

GC: OH, Y3S Y3S. 1 KNOW 1M JUST TOO GR4C1OUS SOM3T1M3S. SORRY TO D4MP3N TH3 OV3RCOM1NG H4PP1N3SS YOU F3LT H34R1NG TH4T, BUT 1 4LSO H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TO SORT OUT W1TH MR. GR4P3J3LLY.

CG: NOPE. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE ASPIRING BLACK RELATIONSHIP YOU HAVE WITH MY MOIRAIL THAT I WHOLEHEARTEDLY DO NOT FUCKING APPROVE OF.

carcinoGeneticist banned gallowsCalibrator from responding to memo

AC:33 well, Equihiss and I will probably leave together on wednesday or thursday. dont want to come too early and have it be awkward. plus, he lives almost right next to Equius, so its only a few minutes until we get there, when we do leave.

CG: WAIT. IF YOURE TALKING FOR YOU AND HIM, THEN WHY THE EVERLOVING FUCK DID YOU BOTH RESPOND?

CT: Because Lowb100d, I have something to discusss with you personally. Or more specifically your moirail

CC: o)( snap. carps going down

CG: WHAT THE FUCK? GAMZEE? IF THIS IS ABOUT YOUR DISPROVING OF HIM, BELIEVE ME HE ALREADY FUCKING KNOWS.

CT: No, it has nothing to do with the contempt I hold towards him for previously di100ting his rich highb100d. It is of a more personal nature than that and involves me and...quadrants.

CG:...EWW. ARE YOU SWEATING RIGHT NOW? ARE YOU? NEPETA AS YOUR LEADER I ORDER YOU TO GET HIM A TOWEL AND MAKE HIM STOP BEING SO AWKWARD.

AC:33 stop it Karkitty. leave my meowrail alone and let him finish what he wants to say.

CT: Just tell him to e%pect a firm discussion with me mutant, regarding the previously said matters.

carcinoGeneticist banned centaursTesticle and arsenicCatnip from responding to memo

CG: AND THEN THERE WAS ONE.

CC: actually karkrab, t)(ere are two. becaus--e there's me and you.

CG: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK PRINCESS. JUST TELL ME WHEN THE FUCK YOU'RE COMING.

CC: w)(ale geez, fin. eridan and I live near )(im so we can leave w)(enever we want. Is t)(ere any specific time you want us t)(ere?

CG: I DONT GIVE A CARP.

CG: COME WHENEVER THE FUCK YOU LIKE. I REALLY DONT CARE.

CC: fin. I am going to )(old you to t)(at crabby.

CG: GREAT. FUCKING FINE.

carcinoGeneticist banned cuttlefishCuller from responding to memo

CG:WELL THEN I GUESS THERES REALLY NO REASON TO HAVE THIS UP ANYMORE. MIGHT AS WELL DO ONE GOOD THING FOR THE FUCKING UNIVERSE AND CLOSE THIS CLUSTERFUCK DOWN.

carcinoGeneticist closed memo " **Really Boring and Pointless Shit Basically No one's Going to Respond to"**

 That took way fucking longer than you expected, since you can already see the previous coo dark beginning to fade into a lighter color. And yep, you definitely need to sleep.

You and Gamzee rarely use the recuperacoon in his hive because the game has honestly made you feel like it's easier sleeping outside of one than inside. Plus, neither you nor him are really willing to take the chance of him accidentally getting some in his mouth while he's asleep. Neither of you want a repeat of what went down last time that happened.

You head over to the horn pile and internally aww, because your psychopathic moirail is just too fucking adorable when he sleeps; all curled up into a ball and clutching LemonSnout. You hear some kind of weird clicking sound and realize he's purring. He is fucking purring. You previously hadn't thought you could get any paler for this weirdo and you were dead wrong.

You climb in next to him and are about to sit down when he grabs your arm and pulls you down next to him and starts cuddling you. Inconsiderate fuckass is still hogging the warm covering cloth to himself. You pull yourself a good corner of that and settle in. 

Gog are you glad you both survived hell.

Gamzee: Prepare for a Very Motherfucking Special Visit-->

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I was really tired and had a pretty large headache when I typed this, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. whatever. I love both comments and kudos. Even though I will keep typing this up even if people tell me it's terrible, because I don't know when to stop, getting love on it will certainly make things go a lot quicker. Also, my beta did nothing to this, so point out any blaring mistakes you come across please~


	9. Gamzee: Prepare For a Very Motherfucking Special Visit-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, I dont think I really got into Gamzee's character as well as I try to do the rest. His wording tendencies confused the crap out of me more than usual. However, I did add some Gamkar feels and something I think is really freaking devastating concerning Gamtav. Sorry. But in the next chapter, there will be plot.

Gamzee: Prepare For a Very Motherfucking Special Visit-->

 

 

You totally motherfucking succeed in doing that miraculous little action. And how the motherfuck could you not? Cuz afterall, you are doing it for a very motherfucking special someone. A certain miraculous fudgeblood what is all being the cutest and nicest motherfucker any brother did get his see on at. But you got a lot of those pretty winged insects all up inside of your motherfucking protein chute and it's kind of weirdin you the motherfuck out. And Karbro can't be all helpin you cuz it's supposed to be a suprise cuz he ain't all got the knowledge that your flushed bro is all making his way on over to your motherfucking hive.

You ain't really sure how he's all gonna react to your brown blooded motherfucker comin on over here without all lettin him know first. Guess it's motherfucking time to ruin the miraculous fucking suprise you were gonna enlighten him with later. You really motherfucking need advice, and well, he is the quadrant expert around here.

You need some motherfucking help, and you need it motherfucking now.

You turn and look for your palebro, he's watching one of those quadrant-based movies and is motherfucking mouthing the words in perfect fucking sync with Troll Will Smith. He is such a motherfucking miracle. You walk over to him and you just get those pale feelings all risin up in you, so you motherfucking wrap your arms around his fucking shoulders and curl up around his fucking small body.

You see him blink, apparently he was waaaaayyyy motherfucking deeper in that zone than you motherfucking thought, cuz he goes real motherfucking still for a second like he ain't even got the knowing that you fucking existed. He blinks some more and turns to get his gander on at you and he motherfucking smiles. A real, motherfucking miraculous smile. Its all bein small, but you can tell its motherfucking sincere as all a motherfucker could get his hope on for. You knocked him right the motherfuck out of whatever zone he was in, so you know he's gonna try and get his talk on at you. 

" What the fuck is up with you Gam? You come and disturb the fuck out of me and Troll Will Smith, so what the fuck do you want nookwhiffer?" He uses those motherfucking angry words that got you all up and thinking he's got his motherfucking righteous anger on at you, so you start to motherfucking shrink in on yourself. Try to pretend you ain't all bein as big a fucking threat as you are, but you motherfucking guess he's got his see on at that, cuz he's fucking papping your shoulder and saying his still motherfucking angry words, but in a soft as motherfuck tone. He's tryin to show you he can be gentle too and it reassures the motherfuck out of you.

" Ain't a thing brother. What? A bro can't just get his cuddle on with his miraculous blooded palebro for no other motherfucking reason than just because he's of some deep motherfucking want to do so?" He doesn't believe that for a fucking second, you know because he's giving you that look that really makes you feel like the fuckass he's always trying to convince every brother and sister they are.

And yeah. You're gonna have to get this the motherfuck in the open sooner than you motherfucking had the fucking courage to. So, you're not surprised in the motherfucking least when your vocals feel rusty like they ain't been used just two seconds ago.

"Alright. Never could motherfucking conceal anything from you for motherfucking long. Bro, I'm...I'm motherfucking getting my anxious on bout somethin I ain't got no idea how to deal with." He motherfucking nods his head and you're about to get some motherfucking wisdom-filled advice what you should take to your bloodpusher.

"Well? If you're not going to fucking tell me what the fuck you're being so cagey about, guess I'm going to have to fucking guess. You truly are King of the Fuckasses. I'll make you a fucking crown later. If it's something you actually think I'll be of any fucking help with, I'm going to guess it's my fucking specialty. Quadrants." You nod your head and feel a whole motherfucking lot of the juice you all got on the inside rush to your motherfucking face. Mother of Fuck, you wished you were motherfucking wearing your face paint. 

But since Karbro's all said he hates when your miraculous as motherfuck paints get all over his face during your pale as fuck pile sessions, you ain't been wearing it. You feel vulnerable as fuck right now and feel a small wanting for that fucking poison what you got off of long ago. Karkat all up and told you that if you ever were of want to do that shit again to tell him. So you do.

He apparently does not motherfucking like that little bit of information. You're an idiot. A motherfucking idiot. You all knew he got his worry on extra motherfucking hard when you mentioned the slime. Made him think you also got some other...less miraculous cravings along with it, so you gotta explain now.

 " Sorry Bro, I ain't mean to give your pusher a motherfcuking start. The only motherfucking reason I all and wanted that shit was because I motherfucking wanted my face paints back on and I was feelin like I was all and exposin my squishy important bits to you and needed to cover 'em up. And feeling that made me kind of motherfucking think that if I was all and eatin the slime again, I wouldn't be feeling all weird like I was. Ain't no reason to freak the motherfuck out." And you can motherfucking tell where that freak out was headed. A huge as motherfuck worry about just how motherfucking much you were craving some new paints, and how'd you be all at getting them.

You hate that you've caused your palebro that kind of worry. That you done made him afraid that at any second you'll motherfucking snap and decide your friends are all just paints inside of some really squishy and breakable vessels.

You kind of hate yourself.

At least...your other self.

And maybe this self too, for being so weak as to give in to the other one.

Pretty much all the parts of you suck bulge and you hate.

Oh, he's getting his talk on again.

"Look Gamzee, I know because of your selfish as fuck lusus you probably didn't get a very good feeding on this, so it's not entirely your fault. But, that's what moiraillegiance fucking is. It's about showing the most vulnerable parts of yourself, the parts you keep fucking hidden and protected, to the one person you trust more than anyone else. You give everything to them, you're showing them your neck in the hopes they won't tear it up. So Gamzee, when you're showing me your "squishy important bits" I like it. Because it means you trust me. So, if you trust me as much as you show you do, just fucking know you shouldn't keep those feelings from me. I won't tear you down. I haven't before, and I sure as fuck won't now. So, trust me."

Holy motherfuck.

That all up and brought tears to your motherfucking ganderbulbs and motherfuck. He really motherfucking is your other half.

You clutch at him tighter and just hold and love the motherfuck out of eachother, until you remember that your motherfucking miraculous flushchrush could be here at any motherfucking time now. And you still need that motherfucking sagely advice.

"Bro, I just got my remember on. I still need that motherfucking quadrant advice." He motherfucking sighs, and you really don't know why.

"Fine. But just to let you know, I really fucking do not like being turned to for quadrant advice concerning Terezi. You fucking know your weird as fuck kismesitude disturbs all the fucks out of me. And here I am left fuckless and empty." What? Terezi?

"What? No. I couldn't give a flying motherfuck about her right now. Black relations are the motherfucking least of my concerns. Half the motherfucking universe has a motherfucking hatecrush on me. It's concerning a way more miraculous brand of quadrants." He blinks and you can practically motherfucking see the wheels turning. And all of a motherfucking sudden, he's got you by the shoulders, and he seems way motherfucking excited about whatever it is he's got going on in his miraculous as fuck thinkpan.

"Wait. Are you talking about being fucking flushed? You totally fucking are. Who the fuck for? Oh! I fucking bet all my fucks that it's Tavros. You two have been fucking prancing around each other puking hearts out your protein chutes for fucking sweeps now." He's got little bloodpushers in his eyes, and you guess he must be thinking about it pretty motherfucking hard to get his seeing globes to do that. Wait, he asked you a fuckload of questions just now and you still owe him some motherfucking answers.

"Yeah bro, me and Tav might all and be matesprits if all goes the motherfucking way it's supposed to. When he all and got his talk on at me last, he said that since he all and sorted out his motherfucking feelings for Spidersis, and he's been feelin all motherfucking flushed for me for a long as motherfuck time, we could give it a motherfucking try."

Karbro seems to realise something because all of a sudden his eyebrows come together and he looks like he's all being concerned as a motherfucker about something.

"Wait, Gamzee... what do you mean 'if all goes the way it's supposed to'? Is he coming over or something?"

"Yeah, he all said he would be over here soon." Just thinking about the chat you and Tav had while Karbro wasn't looking makes your face go all hot again. That's kind of motherfucking irritating, you're gonna have to learn how to motherfucking control that.

"What? Well when did he leave? He might already almost be here and here we are sitting practically naked, still in the pile together in the middle of our fucking recreationblock. And that's so many kinds of indecent, you don't even know. It's really fucking taboo for two palemates to be constantly lounging around in their pile for all to fucking see. It's like filling a pail right in front of some complete fucking stranger." Eww. Karbro all up and got his exaggerating on, you are the only one lacking in the clothing department, no motherfucking shirt and all. You make a face and stick your tongue out, wrinkling your nose. You kind of really wished he hadn't motherfuckin brought motherfucking into this conversation, because you were literally just talking about your flushcrush a second ago and you are just not motherfucking ready for pail talk right the motherfuck now. Oh, but he asked a question, so you gotta answer him. 

"He left, I don't know. Maybe an hour or so ago."  Karbro turns to look at you like maybe your pan has finally finished rusting over and it decided it ain't of any want to work at any time in the motherfucking future.

"Really? Are you sure? Because if that's the fucking case, he should already be here by now." He gets you halfway off of him and goes to the window and looks out of it. For a long time. He must really want to make the motherfuck sure that you're getting your motherfucking money's worth out of that window.

He slowly turns back to you, looking a weird as motherfuck mixture of fully fucking enraged and motherfucking heartbroken as fuck. He picks your grabbers off of his waist and kind of carries the top half of you back to the pile.

He's being strangely fucking gentle when he decides it's now his duty to give you pale cuddles. And while you totally motherfucking love when he does that, you don't think you want Tavbro to see you getting your pale on at this point of whatever motherfucking relationship you got going on now.

You give him a few last kisses on his cute little cheek before you pull him off. He's almost motherfucking never the one to start the pale cuddles, so this is kinda weirding you the motherfuck out. You look into his candy-red flecked eyes.

"Bro...you know I love having you be all soft and cuddly, but I really don't want my future flush bro to walk in on me piling with my motherfucking moirail just yet. We need to at least have some kind of relationship before I all and show him all my other quadrants." Karbro's getting some kind of misty-eyed what you ain't seen on him in a motherfucking while. The game took pretty much everyone's last tears. You're pretty sure it took yours first. He takes a deep breath and starts to talk, like he's all got the worst news you ever heard, and is all holdin the weight of the motherfucking world on his cuteass body.

"Gamzee...Tavros, he isn't- he isn't coming." What?

"Huh? Course he is bro. He all and told me he already left and he would be here." Of course Tav is coming. That motherfucker ain't ever lied to anyone before. And you two are bros, so he would never motherfucking do it to you.

"No Gamzee. He's not. He stood you up and that's why he hasn't come yet. Look, it only takes maybe twenty minutes at most for him to roll himself down here from his hive." No. You know Tav. You know him, and he would never lie to you or stand you up. Specially when you were all goin to get your talk on about quadrants. It was too important for him to do something like motherfucking that. He wouldn't get your hopes all the motherfucking way up just to archeradicate them. Ain't his style.

Just thinking about all that makes your thinkpan go all fuzzy and your pusher hurt. It feels like it did before you had your massive as motherfuck freak out and shit hit the whirling device. You really motherfucking do not want that to happen again. So you're just gonna keep believing the motherfuck in your flush brother and remind yourself he wouldn't do that. He couldn't have motherfucking done that.

Nope. So, even if you have to wait until mid-day, you are going to wait for your motherfucking flushed bro.

And you motherfucking do.

Karkat: Be Completely Heartraged-->


	10. Karkat: Be Completely Heartraged-->

Karkat: Be Completely Heartraged-->

 

 

You really fucking do not need to be told to be that, given that you are completely willing and are already that. The gall Tavros had to have to stand up your moirail is beyond even the douchey levels of Sollux to understand. And it's so fucking sad how Gamzee is just faithfully waiting by the window waiting for him to come, even though you've already told him that Tavros isn't coming.

And you are not going to fucking stand for it. Gamzee has been abandoned way too fucking often for you to allow his fucking flushcrush to do it to him too.

You're going to confront a stuttering bastard about his abnormally high levels of asshole.

You walk over to Gamzee and pat his shoulder. He refuses to take his eyes away from the window though, afraid maybe Tavros will pass by and he'll miss it. It's kind of reminiscent of a baby barkbeast that's been kicked one too many times, but still has a hope that maybe this time it'll be pet instead. It is horribly heartbreaking.

You're still trying to get him to look at you and he just won't. Guess you'll be doing this by yourself then.

You look out the window to gauge what time it is and how long you'll have outside before you become sun-dried fuckass and estimate a good enough amount of time to go out.

So you do.

"Hey, listen fuckass. I know that for whatever horrible and pathetic reason, you're going to sit right in this spot until Tavros does come. Okay, I get that. But, if you don't want to be kept waiting for an indeterminate amount of time, you probably want to go with me." That gets his dumbass head turning. He gives you this honestly confused look, like he didn't expect you to confront the douche responsible.

Oh ye of stupid faith.

"Where all are you up and goin brother?" He truly is the idiotic fuckass.

But, he's your idiotic fuckass. And unfortunately for you, this is just the type of thing you have to deal with when you have an imbecilic clown with hopeless quadrant situations for a moirail.

" Well, you don't really expect me to just sit here with you and let Nitram show up whenever the fuck he wants do you? I'm going to go see why the everliving fuck he left you hanging from the quadratic noose Terezi so disgustingly left here for you." He looks honest to gog surprised. What the fuck are you gonna do with him?

He shakes his head and starts mildly blushing, where the fuck does he get off looking so fucking bashful?

"Nah brother, you ain't up and got to do shit like that. Ain't of want to be all up and causing any motherfuckers any trouble." He rubs the back of his neck and has his head hanging low when he so stupidly refuses the decision you made that wasn't up for debate. You're going whether or not this juggalo fuckass comes.

" Look, i'm going with or without you. The only way it matters to me is that I'll have some proof of his douchefuckery if you come along. So, you coming?" You fucking hope Nitram stutters himself to fucking unconsciousness when you go to his hive and lay your amazing leadery fuckass raging powers on him.

"Yeah bro, if you're all bein set on goin, I'll come too. Wouldn't want you losin your motherfucking temper on my bro. Don't all and know what I'd up and do if I had to pick a side." That...for some fucking reason offends you. What the fuck?

" You would fucking pick the side of the person you're actually quadranted to, like a loyal moirail. Let's go." You turn without looking at his reaction. You know that was pretty harsh, and that since you had been informed oh so brutally about Terezi and his kismesitude he's been nothing but loyal. But for some unknown and probably insufficient as fuck reason, you feel really fucking angry he said that.

Whatever, you have another fuckass to direct your unceasing fury towards, one that actually fucking deserves it.

You can hear Gamzee's feet dragging behind you, and you briefly wonder how in the fuck he can walk so silently when he wants to, when his body is so bizarrely out of proportion. His limbs are fucking gangly and his torso spindly, despite the confusing as fuck fact that he actually has some muscle.

Enough muscle to wield any strife specibus and brain a STRONG catgirl, anyway.

You continue to walk in near silence, disrupted only by the times (that occurred often) where Gamzee wasn't looking where the fuck he was going and tripped over his own feet, or ran into a fucking tree, or fell off a fucking cliff.

He really is the biggest fuckup of a highblood you've ever seen.

You both pass Equius and Vriska's hives and you realize something.

You can see fourwheel device tracks leading up the sand to her hive.

Oh shit are you going to unleash the full potential of your leader rage out on this guy the fucking second you see him. Going to someone else's hive to ditch someone who was most likely going to become a quadrant is a huge fucking doucheass move. Not to mention the fact that it was fucking Spiderbitch of all people. She's been trying to fill a quadrant with him for fucking ever. This may just ruin the chances your moirail has at filling Nitram's heart.

Speaking of.

You look back at Gamzee and see him staring at the tracks like he's trying to figure out the answer to a hard as fuck question but keeps coming to the same answer. One he sure as fuck does not like.

You get his attention and nod at him, gesturing towards the hive. He nods back.

You guys are going fucking incognito mode on this trip, as it's become a fucking reconnaissance mission, and holy shitfuck do you feel awesome as hell.

But no way in fuck are you doing this subtly. 

You kick open the fucking door.

And are utterly confused by what the fuck you see.

When you kicked open the door, literally everyone's eyes turned toward you and the dangerously unstable clown you have looming over you.

Eyes that mostly belong to complete fucking strangers, who happen to be wearing necklaces of your sign.

You now have no idea what the fuck is going on, and you do not like it.

However, you choose to ignore the randomass trolls for now and focus on the whole fucking reason you came way the fuck out here in the first place.

"What the fuck Nitram? You just decide ' oh, I'm not feeling like making terrible raps today, so I'll just go spend time with my ex and leave Gamzee sitting in front of the window waiting like a patient little barkbeast'? Seriously, what the douchenugget fuck? Don't you fucking ever consider anyone else's feelings when you finally decide to bring out your Rufio and make a ballsey move?" Your face is getting really hot, and your blasphemous red blood is probably shining through your skin like a fucking flashlight, but you don't really give a fuck right now.

You then vaguely feel Gamzee papping you on the shoulder and muttering something to the effect of 'it's alright Karbro, he probably ain't mean no harm by it. Take a deep as motherfuck breath bro.' It for some reason actually does succeed in calming you down by like two whole fucking degrees.

Enough to look at Nitram, and be surprised by the look you see on his face.

He actually looks really fucking sad and kind of like he knew something like this would happen.

 Well, if he fucking knew this would happen, why the fuck did he still do it?

Then you remember who's hive this is and instantly understand.

Spiderbitch.

"Alright Vriska, I'm going to ask you some questions and you'll do your best to answer them with the least amount of snooty bitching you can do. So, why the fuck are Tavros and all these randomass trolls here?" She smiles really big and seems very glad you asked. That has an outrageous amount of foreboding surrounding it.

"I'm so glaaaaaaaad you asked, dear leader. These people are some of the ones who are behind the rebellion you're going to head." The weirdos all gasp in almost perfect fucking unison and you're pretty sure they practiced that.

"So this is the one you've been telling us about? The Signless reborn?" This one points to you in complete fascination. He's kind of tall, but shorter than Gamzee or Equius, he's built and has broad shoulders. His horns kind of corkscrew off his head in a way that leaves you mildly jealous. And if your eyes aren't dying, you think you can see some green in his oculars. So he's a midblood.

"Yup, the one and only." She answers all too happily. When she said that, one of the shorter trolls steps forward and grabs your chin, tilting it from one side to the other, obviously looking for the candy red color that's flecked throughout your eyes.

You hear Gamzee give a low warning growl and realize he probably has no idea what's going on, and it's making him uneasy with the way these guys are gawking at you. You look at him and frown slightly, trying to calm him down just by looking at him. as if that was going to work.

The yellowblood (that's what you think this guy is) flickers his glare up to your moirail and hisses back at him.

Whoa, no. You are not going to let one of these douches treat Gamzee like that. Rebellion or not, what kind of batshit insane fool would go picking a fight with an obviously bothered indigoblood?

" Look, I honestly don't know who the fuck you are, nor do I really care. But, you're going to fucking stop picking a fight with him. Got it?" Your tone leaves no room for discussion and you get one pride point for the fact that he didn't try to argue with you.

The last one, a teal blood you think, steps forward.

"We're sorry. We aren't very accommodating towards highbloods these days, given the fact that they are the enemy we're trying to protect ourselves from. We meant no disrespect towards you or your hatefriend. Now then, we believe an explanation from a certain cerulean blood is in order." He gestures over to Vriska and she sighs like it's the most inconvenient thing; even though you can see she was literally waiting for you all to stop fighting so she could talk again. What a fucking bitch.

Vriska: Explain-->


	11. Vriska: Explain-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually felt kind of okay with how this chapter turned out, and the oc's i included probably aren't important. i doubt I'll put much emphasis on any of the OC's I make on a whim. Also, I love getting comments so thanks for everyone who did. I'm really glad you like this and thanks for the feedback and tips I get with characterization. It really helps and fuels my desire to write more! Also, sorry for the note that continuously appears at the bottom of like every chapter. I'm not sure why that happens, or how to fix it.

Vriska: Explain-->

 

 

 

Fiiiiiiiine. If you really have to. But you're not going to let some stupid omniscient second person narrator tell you what the fuck you do. They'll just have to beg-ask nicely.

Reader: Begrudgingly Beg-Ask Nicely-->

You fail to do so, although you are feeling very grudge-filled. This bitch just isn't going to have a choice.

Bitch: Don't Have a Choice-->

Well when they put it that way, how can you refuse?

You don't.

You decide to allow the midget leader to understand part of one of your irons which is currently in the fire.

"Fiiiiiiiine. By the grace of my will alone, I'll let you know 'what the fuck is going on', but only because I decided to. No fuckhead omniscient beings are gonna order me around and not give me a fucking choice. Anyway, Karkat, you obviously weren't paying attention before when I said it, so I'll repeat myself. These are some of the people who are currently heading the Cult of the Signless, also known as the starters of the rising rebellion. To you three, this is, as you most likely have already figured out, Karkat Vantas, otherwise known as the descendant of the Signless. The abnormally short troll who's going to lead this thing as the figure head." The three trolls who are honestly huuuuuuuuge pains in the ass all get this weird kind of amazed and utterly obsessed look in their eyes.

Yup. This is going just as you planned. But, why wouldn't it? Afterall, you are you. And you have a brilliant mind and these flies can't help but fall right into the web you spin. 

Miss Spinnerette.

Karkat looks at them with a very judging and cautious look. You love how helpless they all are to you.

"Yeah, but why the fuck are they here, along with Nitram?" Oh.

"Well, they were getting antsy and demanded to be shown how sincere I was being when I told them about you. So, I needed to use Tavros to prove my complete sincerity. He is, afterall, the Summoner's spawn. If I showed them him, and they realized that part was true, why wouldn't the part about you be true? Plus, for them, even if I only had Tavros, they would still have a well-read figure to stand for their cause." To think, those fools thought they could just demand stuff from you. Not only that, but thought you a liar to boot.

You don't lie.

You cheat, connive, and mislead, but never outright lie.

It's poor character. Which isn't what you are. 

You're just a bitch.

The yellowblood, Aarush Darron, you briefly remember and don't care about, steps forward. Slightly towards the looming mass of clown in your doorway. Oh yeah, you almost forgot Gamzee was here. This will be interesting.

"Alright, now who the fuck is this? I allowed the cerulean to be a part of our cause, albeit with much wariness, but why is a subjugglator here?" He's honestly being a little too pricky for your tastes, and most definitely for your leader's. You're very excited to see how this will play out.

Karkat takes a challenging step towards Aarush, in front of Gamzee.

"This, you fuckwad, is my fucking moirail. Got a problem with that?" Clearly he does, since he looks very scandalized, with all that yellow coming to his cheeks.

You decide to step in.

"Yup, the one and only, Gamzee Makara. Our resident psychopath and clown extraordinaire." At this, the olive blood looks somewhat worried.

"Psychopath, you say? Is there any particular reason you call him that?" Oh yes there is, but you don't think you'll let them in on that little secret until after you've finished the uprising and become the world leader.

"Well, he's a clown worshipper, and in my book, they're all batshit insane," they all look a little more relaxed than before, so you, of course, need to mess with them more, "Oh, and the fact that he tends to get very violent and has earned the right to call himself a subjugglator enough that it will never be in question." Great! Now all three of them look very alarmed and not-so-subtly take a few steps back.

That's good.

It always helps to have a really efficient fear factor for everyone you deal with. No need for them to feel like they have the upper hand in any agreements you set with them.

In the corner of your eye, you see Karkat and Gamzee both smirk a little, in almost perfect sync. As you walk past them, you pat Gamzee's shoulder with a 'good boy' type air.

"There was a reason I decided to let you in on that bit of information. You need to realize that we are the ones helping you. Not the other way around. We've come to understand that the outcome of these events will benefit us both, so we work together. However, we are the ones in control of it now, not you. And should you ever decide to forget about that, we have a perfectly working, naturally violent subjugglator here who would be more than willing to work off some of his rage on you. Got it?" Of course, that wasn't an exaggeration. You know perfectly well he really could do something like that, and it helps that the other side knows it too, now.

What they don't take into consideration, is that he while he could do something like that, he most likely wouldn't. At least, not without some hesitation. Then again, everyone thought that about Gamzee before he freaked out too, and where did that get them? Two members short of your party. There's no need for you to go assuming things of him now, when you haven't seen him at his best, or his worst.

You are going to utilize his abilities during this war, though.

You'd be stupid not to.

The teal blood, Chynna Joella, steps forward, clearly having understood the implications.

"Well, if that's the case, I feel you should also be informed that we have a few psiionics ourselves, as well as one or two trolls with the same abilities as you, Vriska." She steps forward towards you, until you can practically feel her breathing on you. Eww, if you had wanted someone's rank breath being breathed into your lungs, you would have simply forced Tavros to.

"We won't be bullied. We understand your power in this, and now you understand ours. We will work together, as one group, with equal influence." She slowly backs up without taking her eyes off of you, and turns towards Karkat.

She walks towards him and rakes a nail down one of his arms. It bleeds. Luckily for her, Karkat managed to calm Gamzee down before he flipped his clown shit again. Unfortunately, the menacing growling didn't cease. Neither did the dirty glare he sent at the offending troll. 

She nods her snarky-ass little head.

"We're very excited about having you work with us, Second Signless. You're basically our hero and now, knowing that what Vriska said is true, We welcome you to our cult." She smiles genuinely and it's kind of sickening. How worked up these people can get, just looking at your ragey leader. You know he feels so fucking awesome being fawned over like this. Just wait until you get to the actual headquarters.

The other two trolls look at the teal and have apparently designated her the speaker for them, as she nods and turns back to Karkat.

"We were wondering when you'll be coming along to our HQ?" He looks briefly startled that she brought that up and looks at you.

You shrug your shoulders, deciding to be as helpful as ever.

" Uh, we'll be over there sometime next week, or later on this week. We still have to get everything settled with our group and then we'll all head over together, so you can be fully encased in the egregious fuckass aroma we emit all at once." She nods her head, slightly giggles, and thanks you for having them and then they're gone. Praise fucking Jegus.

Karkat walks over to you, while you see Gamzee making his way over to Tavros. You wonder if he's the one Tavros was preparing to visit when you grabbed his brain. Maybe he's also the one Tavros dumped you for.

For some unknown reason, you feel horribly angry and jealous, and you latch into Tav's brain again and make him walk over to you.

Karkat frowns while Gamzee deeply growls on some sub-frequency-weird harmonics thing only the really high bloods can do.

You get the impression that that was supposed to be threatening as all hell, and if you had been one or two castes lower, you would have been frozen in fear. But given that you are who you are, you let the feeling of petrification from fear pass right over you and are currently ignoring its holding in your stomach.

"Okay Spiderbitch, why the fuck are you still taking control of his head? There's literally fuckall of a reason right now." You don't have an honest answer for that question, so you just say the obvious one.

"Because I want to. And since there's no way for you to stop me, I'm going to keep doing it." He facepalms in irritation and an utter 'I'm so done with you' fashion.

"Did you ever think maybe that's the reason he said he's done with you? Hmm? Because he's tired of being your puppet and wants to make his own decisions without being worried that they're actually yours? If you weren't so fucking selfish and manipulative, he probably would've kept being horn over heels flushed for you." He needs to shut the fuck up now before you decide to kill him... and not so you can feed Spidermom.

You tell him so.

That gets a really loud and most definitely threatening growl/roar out of his moirail.

As you look at Gamzee with a slowly weakening resolve and confidence, you realize how fucking terrifying he can be.

His eyes are edging into deep orange, and you briefly note that his eyes have already filled almost completely in with dark purple. You realize now, what those huge fangs are for; tearing the throats of his enemies and spattering their blood across his canvas.

You also are getting these weird visions of Spidermom eating you. Deciding you weren't helpful enough, and could make a very nice meal.

What the fuck?

You had this fucking nightmare all the time while you were growing up. After each one, you'd gather a whole feast for Spidermom, to ensure your value to her.

Why is this coming up now?

All that's going on in your head is everything you've ever feared about her in your entire life.

Your grip on Tavros is slipping, somewhat purposely. If you're seeing this, you definitely do not want him seeing what it is you truly fear.

Then all at once, it stops.

Just stops.

And the visions of Spidermom disappear, along with the background noise you didn't realize at the time, were your screams.

You slowly open your eyes and realize you're sitting on your floor in a fetal position, and the nightmarish clown is getting cuddles with his moirail not too far away from you.

You look around and see Tavros looking kind of sad, probably for you, but also kind of glad, probably that you got 'what you deserved'. Well, in your book, that was a lot more than what you deserved.

Speaking of, what in the fuck was that?

You get off the floor with some difficulty, it's like your body doesn't want to move, and walk over to Karkat. You notice that your hands are trembling. You are suddenly very glad that Karkat is in between you and that monster.

"Karkat, what the- what the hell was that?" He glares at Gamzee and, yep, you figured it was his doing. Now to figure out what it was he actually did.

"What? You were seeing your worst nightmares right before your eyes? Everything you've ever been afraid of was happening to you and you kept reliving it? That was Gamzee. He was using his terrifying as fuck highblood psychic stuff on you. He calls it chucklevoodoos. It's literally the most traumatizing thing ever. He hasn't used it in a long time, but sometimes when you set him off, some of it can leak out." Leak out?

"That was **some** of it leaking out? How strong are they when he's trying to do it?" You had no idea he had psychic powers too. Usually, very few highblood have them. As far as you're aware, only those that are from the Empress' line and yours have them. But now that you know that, it gives you something to find out. Just who the fuck was Gamzee's ancestor?

You have a hunch, but are kind of scared to prove it true.

"Well, according to him, his voodoos could actually make your pan melt and send you into a living vegetable, if used to their full extent. What fucking worries me most is that he hasn't even hit his second pupation yet, and they're already this strong. It makes me really fucking worry for the poor saps who egg him on then." You risk a glance at said highblood in question and are very glad to find his eyes back to normal, and his lip quivering as if he's about to cry. He obviously feels really bad about what he did to you. As he rightfully should. You probably won't be sleeping for at least a perigree.

You feel like you might just need some alone time right now. To address what the fuck just happened to you.

"Alright, well, I really am very tired of your irritating presence, so please leave my hive now." You see Gamzee look over to Tavros and sigh. Fine, you'll just have to set that iron on the back burner for now. You're too emotionally overloaded to deal with him now, anyway.

" And take him with you. I know he's the only reason you're here."

He kind of smile and prances, fucking hell, over to Tavros, scoops him up into his four wheel device and drives him out.

Finally. Some time to ponder what it was you just witnessed.

 Karkat: Tell Everyone What the Fuck Just Happened-->


	12. Karkat: Tell Everyone What the Fuck Just Happened-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so although I'm really not sure, my updates may be reduced to like, once a week because parents don't approve of anime/homestuck/ anything with bad words, and I reeeeeealllly do not want to be caught typing in say, Karkat's pov. I'll try to continue like normal, but just a warning that it may be reduced. Sorry! anyway, I think I did better with Sollux this chapter than normally. It was kind of filler before more almost plot

Karkat: Tell Everyone What the Fuck Just Happened-->

 

 

 

 

     Holy fuck are you going to do that. Because shit just went down, and before Vriska starts telling everyone how Gamzee "attacked and violated" her, you're going to disprove it to prevent anyone from doing something reckless or stupid. Mainly Nepeta charging at him and cutting his throat.

You look to the side of you where you know Gamzee usually is. He's just always right next to you and never seems to leave you the fuck alone. Guess it means you're doing something semi-right. He's pushing Tavros silently, fuck he looks like he's really thinking about something important.

He looks at you and starts talking.

"Bro, am I...am I a bad motherfucking person? You know, for what all I up and did to Spidersis? Cuz it's got my pan all in overload and makin me think some downright unfunny things, about myself, about what all I did to her." Jegus fucking Christ, that's sad, and pretty fucking worrisome. When Gamzee says something is "downright unfunny", that usually means it's something murderous, or about the fucking voices. And you already made those voices pack out of his pan so you really fucking do not need a relapse.

     You think about it, whether or not slightly abusing Vriska makes him a bad person; you don't think so. Afterall, she's done some pretty fucking terrible things to people who didn't deserve it, so it's kind of like she got what was coming to her. Plus, she was still manipulating Tavros, and what decent person is going to fucking mind control someone when that person's quadrant is right there? People with a fucking death wish, that's who. Especially when they're fucking highbloods who have a taste for murder and rage. She was still controlling him, and that's horrible. He didn't fucking ask to be victim to her every fucking whim and desire, so yes. She totally got what was coming to her.

"No, you're not a bad person for what you did to Vriska. She totally had it coming, with what she did in the past, and what she was doing right the fuck then. Kanaya told me she was trying to get Vriska to agree to stop manipulating members of our group, she didn't agree to it thought." He nods, as if accepting what you were saying and trying to force himself to believe it.

     You hear someone start stuttering, and wow, you almost forgot Tavros was here. Oh fuck you with a musclebeast hoof, you and Gamzee were getting explicitly pale right the fuck then. Yup, Gamzee looks positively mortified, but at least has the decency to blush upon realizing his flush crush was fucking listening to an almost feelings jam with his moirail. Gog, you can almost taste the grape color he's turned.

"Gamzee, uh, you're not a bad person, especially not for what, um, Vriska did to me. And even though you,um, did some pretty bad stuff when we were in the game, that still doesn't make you a bad person. So, you shouldn't, uh, feel bad about what you did to her, in fact, I think she actually deserved it. I mean, you did overdo it a little with your psychic things, but she wasn't seriously injured, or, um, traumatized. At least from what I can tell. If you hadn't, um, acted when you did, I am not sure when she would have actually let me go, maybe a few days, or maybe a few months. She still has a grudge against me, so I might not have come out at all." You understand the implications of that and dread to think what Gamzee would actually do if that were the case. Probably go more batshit insane than he already is.

"But that's not to fucking say or make you think that what you did was perfectly conscionably in the fucking clear. You did go pretty fucking overboard. I mean, if you think about it, you made her live her worst nightmares over and over again, you could really fucking drive someone all the way shithive maggots with that. You need to fucking learn to control it, you know, so you don't melt the pan of the first troll you use it on." His ears almost cling to his head and he's slightly whimpering, yup, you're sure that he's being so fucking pitiable in hopes that it will calm your wrath.

Ha. That'll never happen.

Anyway, it's fucking time you opened that gog forsaken memo and put a damper on everyone's lives again.

carcinoGeneticist opened memo "Shit Just Went Down"

CG: SERIOUSLY GUYS. SOME REALLY INTENSE SHIT JUST WENT DOWN.

twinArmegeddons responded to memo

TA: 2o are you goiing two 2top beiing cagey and tell u2 about iit, or ju2t make u2 2iit here rackiing our pan2 to thiink what could have po22iibly made more of an iimpact on you than the fuckiing end of our world? 2o much of an iimpact that you're admiitiing that you fucked up, whiich by the way you alway2 do, no matter what

CG: NO. FUCK YOU. I WILL NOT EVER FUCKING ADMIT ANYTHING TO A LISPING DOUCHEY FUCK WHO SITS AROUND AND DOES NOTHING BUT CODE VIRUSES THAT ARE SET TO DESTROY THE FUCKING WORLD AND FASCINATES ABOUT THE AWESOME POWER OF TWOS.

TA: fiine. whatever, ju2t tell u2 what happened 2o we can get back two our much-more-promiisiing-than-your2 liive2

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? NO. I'M GONNA KEEP THAT LITTLE TIDBIT OF INFORMATION TO ONLY THOSE OF US WHO WERE INVOLVED JUST SO YOU WILL HAVE TO GO ON WITH THE REST OF YOUR MEASELY AND DEPRESSING LIFE WITHOUT THIS KNOWLEDGE. ONE FUCK YOU POINT AWARDED TO ME.

TA: and iit2 taken away agaiin becau2e fuck you, ii already know what happened. two fuck thii2 poiint2 awarded two me becau2e no one want2 your 2tupiid and kiind of demeaniing two own poiint2. al2o becau2e dualiity ii2 already a major fuck you. riight iin the bonebulge.

apocalypseArisen responded to memo

AA: boys boys, you're both insufferable. except you Sollux. You're the bae.

TA: 2weet

CG: WHAT THE FUCK? NO, YOU CANT JUST SAY FUCKING BOTH OF US ARE INSUFFERABLE IF YOURE JUST GOING TO UNDERMINE THAT STATEMENT IN THE NEXT FUCKTARD OF A SENTENCE YOU MAKE. EITHER BOTH OF US ARE OR NEITHER, PICK A FUCKING SIDE

AA: yeah you win. youre the insufferable one.

AA: haha, get it? because the Sufferer is your ancestor and you're his descendant, since he was the sufferer, you're the insufferable. also because no one can stand you.

CG: YEAH I ALREADY FUCKING MADE THE CONNECTION BULGEFUCK. I DONT NEED YOU TO REMIND ME JUST HOW HORRIBLE THE FACT THAT I EXIST IS.

AA: could you tell me what it is you're trying to tell us now? because although Sollux may know and makes it a point to know just to tease you, I do not.

CG: WELL IM NOT FUCKING SURE IF I SHOULD REWARD YOU WITH THE PLEASURE OF HAVING THIS KNOWLEDGE, ONE THAT SO FEW PEOPLE WILL EVER ACTUALLY ENJOY.

TA: ju2t fuckiing tell her already, becau2e iif you don't ii wiill and ii wiill al2o take control of thiis memo. your choiice.

CG: FINE. BUT IM ONLY SAYING THIS TO GET IT OUT IN THE OPEN, SO AS TO DISPROVE ANY WONDERINGS ABOUT THE RUMOR THAT SPIDERBITCH IS SURE TO SPREAD.

CG: SO ME AND GAMZEE WERE EXPECTING A VISIT FROM TAVROS AND HE DIDN'T SHOW UP.

AA: aww. Tavros stood him up? how sad...Nepeta will be devastated

CG: NO. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO, SO WE LEFT TO LOOK FOR HIM AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF OUR MINDS. WHILE WE WERE WALKING, I SAW SOME FOUR WHEEL DEVICE TRACKS LEADING UP TO SPIDERBITCH'S HIVE. 

TA: 2he kiidnapped hiim agaiin?

CG: RIGHT ON THE FUCKING MARK. ANYWAY, SO WE WENT INSIDE TO FREE HIM FROM HER DEMONIC SUPPRESSION AND THERE WERE THESE COMPLETE FUCKING STRANGERS IN THERE. THEY TURNED OUT TO BE PEOPLE FROM THE REBELLION WHO JUST COULDN'T KEEP THEIR DESIRE TO SEE ME IN THEIR PANTS, SO THEY WENT TO VRISKA AND SHE SHOWED THEM TAVROS TO GAIN THEIR TRUST. ANYWAY, AFTER THEY LEFT WE WERE SUDDENLY AND INEXPLICABLY ALSO FORCED TO JOIN THIS HORRIBLE THING. BUT FIRST, WE HAD TO TAKE MR. PARAPLEGIC HIMSELF BACK WITH US, BECAUSE GAMZEE WAS STILL OWED A DATE.

TA: look, iit2 not that iim  uniintere2ted in GZ'2 quadrant2, but ii am, and fiind them two be weiird and generally fucked a2 all get out.

CG: OH LOOK THE CUTE LITTLE ASSHOLE GRUB IS THROWING A HISSY FIT ABOUT HIS JACKED AS ALL THE FUCKS QUADRANTS AND NOW HES COMPLAINING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE'S. SEE? SEE HOW I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK?

CG: BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYMORE FUCKASS INTERRUPTIONS. IN SHORT, VRISKA WOULDN'T LET HIS FUCKING PAN GO, SO WE HAD TO DO SOMETHING. GAMZEE WENT UP TO HER AND GOT ALL HIGHBLOOD TERRIFYING IN HER FACE AND SOME OF HIS CHUCKLEVOODOOS ACCIDENTALLY LEAKED OUT.

TA: oh fuck

TA: ii2 2he okay?

CG: YEAH SHES FINE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SECOND IT WAS OVER SHE ACTED LIKE SHE WAS COMPLETELY FUCKING NORMAL AND SHE HADN'T JUST BEEN SCARED TO THE POINT OF LITERALLY PISSING IN HER PANTS.

AA: if I remember correctly the chucklevoodoos are Gamzees own special brand of psychics?

TA: yeah, and fuck do they work.

AA: would anyone mind telling me exactly how they work, or what they do to the victim?

terminallyCapricious responded to memo

TC: yeah sis, I can be all up and gettin on that informin you train

TC: IF YOU MOTHERFUCKIN ARE OF WANT TO DO SO

AA: um...yeah, I am indeed of want to do so.

TC: great my miraculous not-so-spooky sister.

TC: THE VOODOOS ARE ALL UP AND AT TARGETING YOUR PAN. 'SPECIALLY YOUR SCARY FEELINS TOO.

TC: they all up and bring your worst motherfucking nightmare to life and make you all up and live them

TC: THEY GET THEMSELVES UP INTO SPACES OF YOUR PAN WHAT YOU AINT EVEN BEEN IN THE KNOWIN OF. PARTS BOUT YOURSELF YOU AINT EVEN GET YOUR KNOWING ON OF.

TC: they leave you motherfucking shakin and wonderin when thats all gonna really happen, makes you wonder if maybe your worst nightmares was actually up and bein the real motherfucking reality

TC: LEAVES YOU HOLLOW AS A MOTHERFUCKER AND FEELIN ALL MOTHERFUCKING EXPOSED TO SHIT.

TC: if used properly, that is.

TA: ...well that wa2 fuckiing horiifyiing.

AA: agreed.

TA: But GZ, iif that2 really what happen2, why iis VK alriight?

TC: BECAUSE MOTHERFUCKER, I WASN'T UP AND TRYIN TO DO SHIT TO HER PAN

TC: it just up and slipped out.

AA: oh so the effect of the voodoos, as you call them, is affected by the intensity by which you want to do them, or in this case accidentally let happen.

TC: RIGHT-O MY FINE SISTER

CG: ALRIGHT, GAMZEE IF THESE FUCKASSES DONT FUCKING NEED ANY MORE TEDIOUS CLEARING UP, GET THE FUCK OFF THIS MEMO AND WATCH SOMETHING ON THE GRUBTUBE WITH SPORADICALLY CHANGING BRIGHT COLORS AND FLUFFY SINGING BEASTS, BEFORE ANY MORE OF YOUR PAN MELTS DUE TO THESE FUCKASS' PRESENCES

termianllyCapricious ceased responding to memo

AA: yes he doesnt seem quite like the normal Gamzee I'd grown used to.

CG: YEAH WELL THE END OF THE WORLD AND HAVING THE MURDER OF TWO FUCKASS FRIENDS ON YOUR HANDS WOULD CHANGE ANYONE. HES TRYING TO GO BACK TO BEING AS UNFATHOMABLY LIKEABLE AND STUPID AS BEFORE, BUT EVERYONE KNOWS THATS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE

TA: yeah, no one ii2 goiing two forgiive hiim 2o ea2iily, e2peciially wiithout even knowiing the terms of hiis 2hiithiive maggot behaviior.

CG: THAN YOU SOLLUX FOR THAT ADEQUATE AS FUCK SEGUE. SO YOU CLUSTERFUCKS NEED TO GET YOUR HORRIBLE ASSES ALL THE WAY OVER HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW.

AA: why?

CG: THOSE REBELLION GUYS WERE REALLY FUCKING UP IN ARMS ABOUT US MAKING OUR WAY OVER THERE IN A TIMELY FASHION THAT SUITED THEM. THEYRE REALLY FUCKING ANXIOUS ABOUT THIS THING AND WANT TO GET THIS DOOMED SHOW ON THE ROAD.

TA: fiine. AA and ii wiill leave twomorrow niight. you miight want two tell everyone el2e about thii2 change iin expectancy tiimes.

CG: WELL IM FUCKING SAYING IT HERE, SO THEY HAD BETTER FUCKING LOOK AT THIS MEMO IF THEY ACTUALLY WANT TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT WITH THEIR MISERABLE AS FUCK LIVES.

CG: ANYWAY, IM CLOSING THIS NOW BECAUSE I FUCKING SWEAR I CAN SEE DAWN COMING OVER THE HORIZON OF THE DEADLY AND HORRIBLE SEA.

carcinoGeneticist closed memo " Shit Just Went Down"

Equius and Nepeta: Leave For the Highblood's Hive-->


	13. Equius and Nepeta: Leave for the Highblood's Hive-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added the new tag because of one or two sentences in here with Nepeta and Equius. It's not a very important part of the conversation, but I thought it should be added. I'm sorry if it triggers anybody, if it does i'll just change it to something else. I also would like your opinions on how Terezi should act when she arrives and when she interacts with Gamzee. Should I end their black thing, or keep it going? I don't know, I'm conflicted...Have fun reading~ Oh, and please drop me a comment afterwards, it's my soul energy

Equius and Nepeta: Leave for the Highblood's Hive-->

 

 

 

 

You are doing that, although since you are only Equius, you can't really vouch for your meowrail. Wait. What if she lost her courage to go and left you alone to seek the Highblood? You turn to check just in case. No, it's alright. She's still there. Gosh darn these disembodied voices making you needlessly question her loyalty to you and your quests.

Erm...anyway, as you search the horizon and spot the sea, you know you are at least close to the Highblood's hive. Which both reassures and distresses you. Reassured because at least you know you and Nepeta won't be in danger of being scalded by the sun but distressed because this means you both are going to spend a whole day with the Highblood. Although it is better since you know the clown's moirail will also be there, but that is placing Nepeta's life almost in his hands, and you do not trust your so called "leader" quite that much.

You realize Nepeta's been clinging to your arm when your hand is suddenly so numb you are almost afraid it somehow became a thing that does not exist. You turn to look at her and know she's also worrying about what will happen when you reach your destination. You wrench her hand from your arm and hold her hand, squeezing it slightly to show your understanding.

You can now see the Highblood's ridicu100s hive not too far away. You have only a few minutes left to walk until you get there. As you get to the Hive's front door, you both stop and take deep breaths. You move so you're slightly in front of Nepeta and firmly knock on the door.

You hear an "oh shit" from inside.

Then slow, but loud footsteps.

You hear them approach a door and you can feel Nepeta's trembling hand inside your own.

This is it.

The door opens.

Revealing a midget with nubby horns and too-red eyes. Oh yes, and that near constant frown which actually seems to be resembling a slight grin.

Nepeta lets out a deep sigh that she really should have kept in. You will be, afterall, seeing him in a short amount of time. No need to get prematurely relaxed.

You see Vantas size you up, probably taking in your mixture of nervousness and rage in your countenance.

He breaks the silence.

"Well, are you bulgelickers just going to stand in the fucking doorway? Cuz I don't really feel particularly desirous of having two grey piles of ash and exploded ocular juice on the doorway I'm going to leave from." He gives you a pointed stare. You know he knows the reason you're hesitant to come inside. He's never been an idiot.

Unlike a certain Highblood with clown paint.

You follow Vantas inside and note the rather confusing state of the hive. All the walls are blank. You notice a surprising lack of clowns of a grim persuasion posters. It's also not nearly as dirty as you had imagined it. Yes, of course there are empty discarded Faygo bottles, but there seems to be a notable absence of festering piles of unspeakable substances mixed with sopor pies. 

It is clear you might have misjudged the level of dilution the Highblood was rotting his pan and blood with.

The mutantblood takes you to the respiteblock where you suddenly want to vomit. You promptly resist that urge. It would be most unbecoming and rude if you were to do that in a Highblood's dwelling. Aurthor raised you better than that.

Nepeta also takes note of the object of your disgust.

There is a pile right there.

Almost in the middle of the room.

Where it's so obvious you can't look away.

And just the thought of having a pile in the main room is so depraved you suddenly realize you are covered in a sheen of sweat.

And you are ashamed and you are now coating the Highblood's room in both the smell of your sweat and the actual fluid itself and you are sorry. 

You begin apologizing but Vantas doesn't seem interested in your apologies, he's too focused on "just what the fuck is happening right now".

Then you feel Nepeta wiping it away and asking the mutant to either take you to another block or move the pile.

He is now the one blushing.

He leads you to the food preparation block.

As you are absorbed in Nepeta's cleansing of your sweat, you almost don't realize he has entered.

That is, until you hear the unmistakable sound of Nepta's fist against another Troll's face. You begin holding her back, because taking some one off guard and then beating them to a pulp is unbefitting of someone with Nepeta's skill.

You should at least let them know they're in danger before causing them bodily harm.

The Highblood's head was thrown back by the force of that hit and when he brings it back down, you hear him say "motherfuck"  and also become angry.

You punch him in the gut.

Though you know you're stepping ahead of your place by doing so, you do get a tremendous amount of satisfaction in the action.

And instantly regret it when you see that  his nose is bleeding from Nepeta, and you just knocked the air out of him with that punch. He's been reduced to a suffocating, bleeding and kneeling Highblood and you are guilty.

It is your fault he is hurt right now. You should have calmed and restrained your moirail, rather than joining her in the brawl. He didn't even get a chance to try to defend himself, or block one of your blows.

While he is in this rather submissive state, you take the chance to take his current appearance. He is taller than before, that is the most obvious thing. His horns have also grown along with his height, and his hair is as unruly as ever, though it does look as if someone attempted to brush some of it. Ah, there are the three scars you have been wondering about, Nepeta told you what had happened, of course, during the bubbles you saw each other in. He looks like he's actually wearing clean clothes, but the most distressing thing is the lack of face paint so blatantly sticking out when you look at him. You wonder why that is.

He looks up at you and silently asks if you're done with your anger. Not really, but you won't be dishing it out on him anymore. You suddenly realize that Vantas has done literally nothing. He stood there and watched his moirail be attacked and injured. It honestly kind of makes you mad. But then you remember what Nepeta told you about her deal with Karkat. One hit per fist, and you must hold back. Shoot! You forgot to hold back. It is honestly somewhat amazing that the Highblood is still conscious. You suppose it's just another show of the superiority of a higher blood's abilities.

He shakily gets to his feet and you realize he's chuckling. Instinctively, you once again get slightly in front of Nepeta and draw back up to your full height. Which you are only now realizing is rather insubstantial to his. He's more than a few inches taller than you, and probably at least a foot taller than Nepeta.

"Thanks bros, I've kind of been wantin to do that to my own motherfucking self for a while. Glad someone would all up and do it for me." Nepeta scoffs and bites back his dismissing tone.

" We didn't do it for you. We did it because we wanted to and you more than deserved it." He nods and smiles, albeit a bit sadly. You must apologize for your horrible behavior.

"I apologize for the brutal treatment we just gave you. No one of your standing should have to deal with a Lowblood's petty anger." He frowns and shakes his head.

"Nah brother. Please don't be all up and gettin your apology on at me. Nepsis is right, I deserve whatever motherfuckin harsh you got to be puttin on at me. Makes me feel all kinds of motherfucking sucky when you all up and apologize at me. I'm all bein the one that's got to motherfucking get my apology on at you."

You...don't really know how to respond to that. It goes against your beliefs, which now that you think about it, may in fact, be considered old. Do you really feel that this murderer is above you on any scale? That you should be the one apologizing to him, though he hasn't made an adequate apology or explanation for what he did? You and Nepeta will have to address this at the closest date possible.

Karkat must notice the impasse and silence, because he took a deliberate step in the middle of you.

" Hey, Nepeta, you both still have one hit left, do you want to use it now or save it for later?" He apparently fully plans on fulling all of this agreement. It befuddles you. He must notice because he begins to explain.

" What? You're going to hit him, not stab him through the throat and disembowel him. Plus, I agree that he fully fucking deserves any pain he's fucking awarded. Gog knows how much hurt and terror he spread through literally fucking everyone during the game. He needs some punishment." That seems...reasonable, though you probably won't be using that last hit, as you do still have some of the same morals as before.

You realize there's someone else here when you feel something metal and cold bump into your leg. You automatically let out a reproach of the lowblooded fool who wasn't watching where he was going, though it was barely a tap. You look down to see what it was that impacted you in such a rude manner and realize it actually was a lowblood. One who should have metal legs you made for him, but apparently does not. He is still in his wheelchair.

" Oh, um, sorry, Equius. The brake, um, didn't work for a moment. I'm sorry if I, uh, hurt you in any way." He stutters and it is unbecoming. As well as more than slightly aggravating.

"No Tavros, I realize it was not your fault. I apologize for what I said to you. I would also like to apologize in advance, in case you find this somewhat a wrong thing to ask, but, why are you in a wheelchair? Did the legs I made for you not suffice?" He seems shocked that you said that and quickly shakes his head no.

" Of course not. They were, uh, really great, and did in fact, suffice. It's just, well, they're metal, and I, um, grow, but they don't. Since, as previously stated, they're metal." Oh.

" Oh, well if you need them altered, all you need do is ask. I enjoy building and engineering robotics and I particularly like it when they assist someone. I'll get started on them once I gather all the necessary parts and am able to work in peace." He smiles and thanks you. Karkat takes a look at all those gathered and sighs.

"I guess we need to talk and explain some shit to you guys, right?" He doesn't even allow you to answer the question, which you find most rude, and simply turns the other way and makes a "come" motion. You follow him.

He takes you back in the room with the indecent thing and orders you to just ignore it.

You will make a definite attempt to do so.

He glances at the Highblood and asks himself where to begin. You have a feeling this will take a long time.

"Alright, so what do you want to know?" You didn't have a question prepared, but you don't want o keep them waiting. You don't need to because Nepeta speaks up before you.

" Why did you kill us?" She has a glower looming upon her face that makes it known that whatever answer he has, won't be sufficient. It's almost futile to even answer the question.

The Highblood sighs and smiles that sad little smile again while looking down. He nods and mutters something like "figured you'd all up and ask that question first".

" Sis, you know I was completely batshit insane right?" She growls and leans in closer to him.

" That's no excuse! You killed two people just because you wee feeling a little unstable? Two of your closest friends?" She's shouting at him in a very accusative manner and she needs to calm down. You softly pap her back and mumble a shoosh. It hasn't become serious enough for an all out shooshpap, after all. She closes her eyes and regains some of her composure then sits back in her seat next to you.

He once again nods. 

And you know it's getting on her nerves.

" Yeah sis, you're all up and bein right. Ain't no truer statement ever did grace the ears of this sorry motherfucker. But sis, even though this is all bein even more of a sorry motherfucking excuse, if y'all recall, it was you who attacked me first." She gasps and you can tell that might have indeed been the exact thing to say to earn that last hit.

He holds up his hands to tell her to wait.

" I know that won't never excuse any motherfucking thing this clowns all up and done, but it is the motherfucking truth. If y'all can all and get your remember on."

Karkat interrupts.

"Okay, questions time is over. Moving on to Story Time. Are you pan dead wrigglers ready for the explanation of a fucking lifetime that will enlighten you to all questions you could possibly have? I don't care if you are or aren't either way, you're going to listen and STFU." Though you are against the manner he said it, his orders were effective and there is no longer the bickering of Gamzee and Nepeta in the background.

"Okay, so basically what really set off his batshit insaneness was the fact that he ran out of sopor. According to him, the sopor used to dull down the voices he apparently constantly hears in his head. And yes, the voices would tell him to do murdery and ragey things and hurt people. When the voices came back, I guess his inner highblood or whatever, came out and he subjugglated you two. Pretty much everything after you know. Except what happened with Aranea, Vriska's dancestor. She had been mind controlling Gamzee for who knows how long, because she's a fucking sociopath. We don't know when it started because Gamzee's head was already fuzzy and screwed beyond belief, so he couldn't really control his actions, so we can't know if they were his or Aranea's. But, it stopped when Terezi went and attacked him. Got all stabby with his fucking self. Then he shook off Aranea's control and whatever was left of his pan hit the whirling device, and you probably know the rest." He takes a brief pause, to let that sink in, knowing it changed a few perspectives.

Nepeta blinks.

" So, what are you saying exactly? That he's not to blame for the horrible things he did?" she's shouting, obviously not liking that idea.

" No, he's responsible for whatever he actually did. We don't know just how long she had control of him, so we can't really say how much is actually his fault, or hers. Look, the only fucking reason I'm saying this, is so you can understand that he might not be fully responsible for everything that happened because of him. Although, we are going to see if maybe one of the trolls in our group with psychic powers can help us to sort that shit out." You look over to the Highblood to judge his current state, his brows are drawn together apparently thinking about this. He speaks up.

" Speaking of bro, when all are my other motherfuckers gonna get their bad selves the motherfuck here? I'm all and bein sure that Nepsis will get her lonely on without any other sisters bein 'round to speak of." Karkat rolls his eyes. Although you do admit the sentence structure of that statement was horrendous, the mutantblood has no right to sass his higher up.

" Everyone else will get here within these next few days. I already set up a memo telling them to double time it and get the fuck over here already. Kanaya will be here in probably two days, she's already left so she can get here on time. Vriska will most likely be getting here last, so she can express her bitch out loud. Who the fuck knows when Eridan and Feferi will get here, they live close but haven't responded to almost any of my memos for longer then a few sentences. Sollux and Aradia probably around the same time as Kanaya, and I haven't heard from Terezi. She's been being a huge fucking asshole and pretty much ignoring everything I say, and barely does anything on any of my fucking memos. So don't worry, the catgirl won't die from one or two days without other irritating contact from fellow troll girls." An awkward silence falls on the group as no one is really sure what to do next. But letting awkward silences exist while in the Highblood's dwelling and presence is unacceptable, so you will deal with it accordingly.

By saying something almost as awkward as the silence.

" So, Highblood if you may tell us where we will be staying, it is almost day and Nepeta has a firm and unrelenting bed time, which is enforced by me. Even when at someone else's hive, crucial schedules such as this must be kept." The Highblood gives you a kind of weird stare, but then shrugs and agrees.

He leads you up a flight of stairs, which you are very careful on, down a hall, and to a room that is almost bare. You see two sleeping mats next to each other, a closet and a door leading to what you suppose is a bathroom. It's somewhat bizarre that he gave you sleeping mats instead of recuperacoons. You, unfortunately, bring it up.

" Highblood, forgive me if this is a misunderstanding, but I noticed you supplied our room with two sleeping mats, instead of recuperacoons. Do you simply not have any extras, or...?" He shakes his head while looking at the ground.

" Nah, Karbro made me empty all the recuperacoons, so no accident could all up and be made. Sorry, I ain't mean to cause any sort a' discomfort to y'all. I can ask him if there's some way we can get more." You see that he feels guilty about the fact hat his addiction is slightly inconveniencing you. This must stop. Nepeta fixes it before you can, to your surprise.

" No, it's okay Gamzee, we probably wouldn't be able to sleep in sopor anymore, anyway, you know since the game kind of weened us off it. You actually did us a favor, we would've had to empty it ourselves anyway. This is more than fine, thanks for the room. I know you're probably tired too, so you can go ahead and sleep, we'll situate ourselves in here and sleep too." He smiles, happy he did something right and helped you, and exits the room with a soft shut of the door. Though really, you would've preferred sopor, you will happily accept that the Highblood gave you anything, since as a lower blood you should have serviced yourselves and he shouldn't have even cared how you felt about anything.

Nepeta pointedly looks at you.

" Gosh Equius, I think it was a tad bit obvious why there weren't any 'coons here. That was really mean of you to bring up." She looks silly and playful even when she chastises you, although you are truly sorry for having insulted the Highblood in such a manner.

" Nepeta, I am truly sorry for having insulted the Highblood in such a manner as to bring up old bad habits. I am very pleased he's ceased diluting his exquisite blood and is actually using his pan as an active part of himself. The reason had not occurred to me at the time, so I am grateful for your helping statement. Now then, let's go to sleep, I was being quite serious when I said I will enforce your bed time." For whatever reason, she has adopted a sly smile and is slowly slinking in a definitively feline manner towards you with a large pillow behind her back.

She pounces.

" *and AC pounces upon her unsuspecting meowrail, attacking him with the full furce of her deadly weapon. She is trying to evade his attempts to tame her, and is clearly succeeding.*" You now have her standing on all fours on your back and attempt to make no sudden movements, lest she be thrown off and hurt herself. You are going to have to try to reason with her if you want her to settle down.

" Nepeta, I will not engage in this nonsense while in someone else's hive. It is most indecent, since I am almost certain they can hear everything we do from downstairs. The walls and ceilings aren't that thick, you know. You will stop." Darn it. You hadn't meant to start one of your "yes" "no" wars with her. You truly just want to sleep, so you may be able to function tomorrow.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh for gogsakes will you just shut the fuck up? I get it, you two have been moirails for sweeps, but you don't need to shout your pale endearing arguments to everyone on the fucking planet. Some other fuckasses you know are actually trying to get some fucking sleep for a change." You and Nepeta quiet down and decide to actually go to sleep.

After tucking her in and waiting until you hear the evening out of her breaths so you know for certain she's asleep, you follow suit.

Eridan: Irritate Your Moirail-->


	14. Eridan: Irritate Your Moirail-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and input you all gave me! So, I made a decision on the Gamrezi thing, which you'll see next chapter. Also, what I said earlier about the update decreasing, that's probably going to happen because I go to a College Prep school, and I don't exactly have time to be updating this twice a week. I'll still try for twice, but it'll probably go down to once a week. Sorry, but have fun reading~

Eridan: Irritate Your Moirail-->

 

 

 

 

You, for some reason unbeknownst to you, are apparently fabulous at doing this. You really don't mean to, and especially don't want to. You're apparently just naturally a really big douche that can't ever do anything right and is naturally irritating just to be around. Gog, sometimes you really hate yourself- and this is what Feferi was gettin so mad about. She said that whenever you're in the middle of jamming, or wwhatevver, you interrupt what she's talkin about and bring it back to yourself and then start whining about how terrible you are, and it's just really frustrating apparently.

As of now, she's just chosen to ignore you for a while, probably so she can go back to thinkin about that lowblood filth she calls a matesprit. You're not even flushed for her anymore, it's just that you know that pissblood doesn't deserve her. You feel only the palest of the pale feelings for her, you probably decided you aren't flushed for her after you killed her. Yeah, killin trolls you were previously quadranted with tends to create a rift between you. It changes the way you feel about them and the way you'll act around them if they're ever so lucky as to come back.

Anyway, back to doing what you do best. Getting on her fins about things until she's fit to fry you up alive.

" Fef, Kar said he wwanted us all ta get there earlier 'cuz some of the rebellion followwers wwere talkin' ta him and said he needed ta hurry up. And so do you. Wwe need ta get ta Gam's hive so wwe can all regroup there an' go ovver the plan." She huffs real loud an' haughty at your persistence.

" Eridan, I swear if you carp at me one more tim-E to hurry up, I'm going to steam you. I am not going to leave this place all dirty before we leave, I don't like coming home to a dirty hive, and we are not going to live like slobs! So take a deep breath, and CLAM UP!" You pout. You've been doin that a lot lately, she rarely listens to anything you've got to say and it's really startin to rub you the wrong way. It's not like you expect complete devotion so soon, especially considering what happened between you two in the past, but you'd at least like a little sympathy or caring once in a while.

Then again, you're probably just bein really self absorbed and inconsiderate as always. Gog, it really sucks to be you, it sucks and no one understands.

Just like you said with Feferi, you regret everything you did. You were just angry at continuously bein made fun of and rejected, and you hurt some people you care about. You were just runnin on the adrenaline and weren't thinking, you killed the girl you were flushed for without a second thought. So Kan killed you the same way.

Oh, and Kan. There's not even really a reason for Kan, in fact, just a few hours before you killed her, you told her you would never hurt her. You've been a lot of things in your life, but never a liar. The game changed that too.

Whatever, it doesn't even matter that much to you if you and she get there on time, cuz honestly, you're still viewing this as an act a' treason.

You unfortunately, tell her so.

You can practically see the shitstorm of anger she's bout to unleash on you, and you know you won't be able to stop this.

" Eridan,  don't care if we are morayeels, if you tell ANYONE aboat this, there is no where you will be able to hide, no rock, cave, or coral reef that will protect you from my wrath. Understand?" What?

" Wwhat? Ya think I wwould just givve you guys up like that? Wwhat happened to trusting your morayeel wwith everythin'?" She sighs, probably knowing she implied somethin she didn't want to.

" Eridan, I do trust you, it's just that this whole fin is important to me, it's my one chance to do what I've alwaves dreamed to do, ever since I was a little guppy. You know that, so why would you tell me you don't give a carp aboat it? If you're going to be my morayeel, you need to care about what I do, help me, be invested in the fins I think are important. But you can't only do somefin this extreme for me, so before you agree to anyfin concerning this, you need to reelize this is for everyone's benefit. You can start doing that after we get there, though,  so you can sea how important this is. Now whale you just get reedy and stop carping at me to hurry up?" You agree with what she's sayin, you're just not sure what the answer will be when it comes time to decide. Empire or friends? Which one do you owe more of your loyalty?

You'll deal with that bridge when you get there.

" Ya knoww, I'm already completely ready to go, wwe're just wwaitin on you." She huffs and nods her head, focused on her packing and makin sure everything fits and is where it's supposed to be.

After a few minutes, she's done and has three suitcases, two travel bags and has bagged up what looks like three cuttlefish and a flounder. You start to consider her priorities.

She notices your staring at the fish and blushes. Her blush is fuckin beautiful, everything about her is. But you try not to acknowledge that, since you are moirails, and you have decided not to start wanting anything more flushed. Pale is good, pale is safe. As long as you're pale, you can't get hurt again.

" What? I couldn't just leave these little buoys behind, they need me. It's alreedy hard enough for me to leave the others, these guys are just guppys and if I don't care for them, who will? Please stop looking at me like I'm crazy, let's just go." She starts to sort of shuffle towards the door and you realize she may need help carryin her stuff. You look at the one slung over your shoulder and deem that you have enough room on your person to help her.

As you take one of the bags and pull one of the rolling suitcases, she thanks you and that's it. It's silent for literally the whole way there. Granted, you're underwater, and you've been out of your own sea for so long you both just want to enjoy it, it's still more than a little awkward, at least for you.

You start lookin at the scenery, because honestly what else are you gonna do? You see hundreds of fish, some of which regard you rather coldly. No doubt aware of the hunting you usually do around these parts. Most of them are pretty averse to your lusus hunting, and more than one has complained to you about Gam's littering habits. You've been getting onto that guy for sweeps, he's never actually listened to you though. 

Thinking about Gam, you start to wonder what he's gonna be like now. You're aware of his goin completely fuckin crazy, of course. And the fact he made a bunch of fuckin abominations with the dead bodies he hoarded, but Kar said he was gettin progressively less crazy and has completely stopped his body stealin. You hope so.

You don't exactly want to be sleepin in a room with one half of your previous body on one side of you and the other on the other side. It would make you very tense, to say the least.

You decide it doesn't really matter what he's like now, so long as he doesn't go hurtin any a' your fellow friends, especially Feferi. You let her die once, by your own hand even, but you've just got her back an' there's no way in hell you're gonna let Gam of all people lay a fin on her.

When you come out of your thoughts, you can see the beach he lives on and tell Feferi you're almost there. At least you would if you had any idea where she was. You start lookin every which way and see her behind you. It had never occurred to you she didn't know the way and was followin you. That makes you feel slightly less like a useless tool than before.

As you walk up the sloping sand underwater to the beach above, you hear Feferi gasp. The sand's not hot, since it's dark out, so you guess she must be shocked by how it looks. It's really not that special though.

She's excitedly running to every seashell she can find and squealing about how she's never seen how these look on land. She finds a crab or two, but they quickly convince her to leave them alone. As she starts runnin around Gam's backyard, you walk up to the hive and let them know you're both there.

You hear loud footsteps, then the door slams open. Revealing a midget with midget horns and a huge scowl marring his face. Yup, there;s the Kar you know and deal with. You notice him take in your appearance and suppose he approves of your sufficient lack of grime, since he opens it further and lets you in.

You're aware of Feferi silently slinking to your side and inside the hive. Why the fuck is she so quiet?

 You see quite a significant number of your group, but notice there's a lack of body heat. That tends to mean the hive is large and well circulated. Good. And sort of what you were expecting. Though you had imagined it would be a tad dirtier.

As you look around the room, you see Sollux and Aradia sitting on a respite slab, Equius meddlin with some broken appliances, Nep and Tav drawin somethin (you also notice he's blushing and gently shaking his head, you briefly wonder what that's about then decide you no longer care), Kan and Vris appear to be doin some catchin up. Pfff, broken diamonds, even afterwards they have a tendency to gravitate towards one another. There is a distinct lack of the host, as well as a certain Legislacerator. That's to be expected though, after all, even you heard about their little black fling they got goin. Though what you're wonderin is if that's still goin? Well, you're bound to find out when she gets here.

Kar clears his throat in an obvious "Shut the fuck up and listen" kind of way. They all turn to look at him and you begin to comprehend just how good of a leader he is. 

" Okay bulgemunches, the seadweller fuckass pair is here, so be sure to show them how much you despise them with the appropriate amount of fuck you's and insults. We've planned for you all to stay here for the day, then we'll leave tomorrow night. So since you have all showed the fuck up early for gog knows why, and we're still missing a certain sharp and obnoxious legislacerator wanna be, we're all gonna eat some fucking food and then we're gonna play a fucking game for grubs. And no, I am not taking any requests, nor your preferences into account. You're going to play the game I fucking command you to, and you're not going to like it, but you sure as fuck better act like you're having the time of your shitfuck lives. Mainly because if Gamzee thinks you aren't enjoying yourselves he's going to automatically fucking assume it's his fault. And if you make him upset, I'm going to make you fucking watch as I shoosh and pap him back into reassurance." Everyone simultaneously grimaces at that, except Nep who starts squealing and fucking swooning.

You have the feeling something explicit and pale happened right before you arrived. You thank gog you arrived when you did.

You sit somewhat near the crowd, kind of half conscious, until Nep calls your name. Your eyes shoot open and she's right in front of your face, now laughing her squawk blister out. While you have a fucking expanding and collapsing bladder based aquatic vascular system attack. Gog, she could've killed somebody.

" So, Mr. Ampurra, I heard you and Fefurry are a thing again, any other pairings I should be told of?" She fucking purrs that sentence all sly and smirky. It makes you blush, even though there isn't anythin else goin on.

" Uh, no. And I'm perfectly content wwith my one filled quadrant, so no need for you to go observvin things that aren't really there and you're just makin up." She harrumphs and slowly stalks away while whispering to not give up hope, and that she has some suggestions you should look into.

What the fuck is wrong with her?

 You're soon pulled from that line of thought when the door slams open and a familiar girl walks through.

As you all stare at the familiar girl walking through, you're sure everyone has noticed what you did. The tears rolling down her face.

Eridan: Be the Familiar Girl-->


	15. Eridan: Be the Familiar Girl-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these last few chapters I've put out have been unbetaed, so if you feel like they've been sub par lately, that's probably why. I'm going to get her on that as soon as she can, so they may be of better quality, but low quality or not I want your thoughts on this. Just drop me a comment with a review of the chapter, or the whole story, or just some tips on how I can make it better. I want o hear what you have to say. Thanks to everyone who's done so, and all the peeps who kudosed this, it's what keeps me going. Also, I'm probably going to start a conscription fic as well, so be on the lookout for that soon. Thanks for reading~

Eridan: Be the Familiar Girl-->

 

 

 

 

 What are you talking about? You're not Mr. Purple Fishy Fins, you're the familiar girl. Or as normal people say, Terezi Pyrope. And you just walked through the door of your kismesis' hive. You're really not prepared for this. And he most definitely isn't either.

Unfortunately, right before you walked in, your oculars decided they were too full and needed to drain some of their despair liquid. It was really something you could not control, and you plan on giving them a stern talking to when you're alone. You can't let anyone cross you, and certainly can't allow traitors such as these to get away without any legislaceratoring occurring. You tell them this mentally, and you can smell their fear.

As well as everyone's eyes on you.

Every single troll staring at you and your traitorous features. Their sentence is now doubled.

You pretend there is nothing rolling down your face as you cross the room to Nepeta, hoping it may help distract you from everyone else's judging looks. Judging? You are the only one who's allowed to judge around here.

As you sit down next to her, you not-so-subtly sniff the air to find out where everyone actually is.

You quickly find their locations, and why wouldn't you? With your awesome blind abilities. For some reason your sniffer is telling you something is off with Karkles. It's not how on edge he is, that's pretty much a constant, you're detecting higher amounts of red than normal-and if that clown hurt him in anyway he's visiting Senator LemonSnout and his good friend Duke Noose. There will be no case or sentence made. Just death.

You get closer to him, until you're basically on top of him sniffing his face. That's where it's coming from. Looks like his eyes are starting to fill in with that delicious candy red and you start salivating on purpose to show him what you've discovered.

"So Karkles, when did you get such high amounts of that yummy candy red? Can I have a lick?" You don't wait for him to respond and just go ahead and give his ocular a nice, long, wet lick. You shudder to accentuate how good it tastes, not that it's the whole cause of your shuddering, you mainly do it just to freak him out.

He glares at you and you give him the grin Dave referred to as "the piranha face", he said it was so sharp just looking at it made him get a paper cut. On his eyes.

The loss of the cool kid is just as sharp and painful.

He rolls his eyes and tells you to sit the fuck down and stop being such a psycho. Why would he expect something relatively normal from you now, after all the sweeps he's known you. You literally laugh out loud to which he replies, " Right, my bad. Expecting that of you would be horribly absurd and a huge misjudge of character". 

From then on, you float around the room finding anyone you can have some fun with, talking with Nepeta concerning ships, scheming with Vriska, the usual. Pretty soon the tears are dried up and the haunting image of certain clowns has completely left your mind.

For the first time in forever, you're almost at peace.

Then dinner comes.

It hadn't even occurred to you he would be the one baking. Though really, it should've, everyone knows how good he was at it. Though the rest of him was as sour and as black as licorice.

You smell a sudden burst of dark purple, the kind you smelled as it leaked from his face in gushes back on the meteor. The kind you smelled when you would bite him. When your sniffer gets a whiff of that your gut drops and a cold feeling settles inside you.

You're not scared. Not of him.

You know that he wouldn't hurt you here, in front of all your friends. He's too much of a coward.

However, you are scared of what your reaction will be when he actually comes to greet you. You just might decide to kill him.

Surely, since Sgrub is over the clown can be kept down, right?

You sense him coming closer to you and subconsciously take a deep breath. You're vaguely aware that the whole room just got quiet and now everyone's looking your way. You can also smell the apprehension wafting off them.

Sollux has his hand on his glasses, ready to let loose if necessary, Aradia's hand on his shoulder to maybe prevent him from doing anything he'd regret.

Feferi with her 2x3-dent, Eridan standing just slightly in front of her.

Kanaya has her lipstick out, Equius his bow, and Nepeta her claws.

Tavros is worrying holes into his lips while Vriska just stands there smirking. She really has no reason to be smug. You can smell just as much fear coming off her as anyone else.

Now you feel Gamzee right in front of you, barely feel his breath slowly puffing out across your face.

He leans down slightly and reaches out, you suddenly can't breath-or move, you're paralyzed by fear.

His hand comes down...

Right behind you, landing on Karkat's shoulder.

" Come on bro, I need someone to all up and help me bring out the eating platters. I would all up and do it myself, but I don't think you're all of want to be cleanin up some motherfuckin glass when some important shit's about to go down." Karkat nods and follows him out of the room to the food preparation block.

You release the breath in the form of hysterics.

You can't stop laughing, even when there are more tears flowing down your face. You should be thinking of the harsh punishment you'll be giving your tear ducts later, but you're just coming down from being really high strung and are running on adrenaline. 

After a few minutes you manage to stifle your laughter, in favor of gauging your friends' reactions.

Fpr the most part they were laughing with you, though they were really only giggling compared to your maniacal laughter.

They've all relaxed and when Gamzee comes back out with the grubs, they get slightly tenser, but nowhere near the level they were before. Which is a good thing, they shouldn't feel horribly threatened constantly.

But, you also don't want them getting too comfortable with him and possibly acting as if he were as harmless as he used to be.

And another thing, you didn't realize it what with the unspeakable tension you just went through, but you're faintly offended he didn't pay you any mind, just reached right past you without even greeting you, as if you didn't exist. Rude. He will hang for it.

 You contemplate the many ways you could go about his end as you eat the pasta strings and spherical grub meat. You begrudginly think to yourself that this meal is slightly more than adequate. You reach for a garlic covered bread treat and realize what you're touching is not a bread treat. It's somebody's grabber. You look up to see who has dared to touch your food. Of course, it's him.

You lock eyes, daring him to take it from you. What surprises you is that he quickly casts his eyes away and releases the bread to you. You take it with much satisfaction in having intimidated him into submission.

As you take the bread to your mouth you realize someone is glaring at you. You look to your right and smell Karkat with his red hot glare directed at you. He growls and you smell him reach over and get another bread treat and give it to Gamzee. He says thanks. 

The rest of the meal he pointedly ignores you, until you pass him in the hall and he tells you to meet him on the third floor in ten minutes. He seems serious, so you agree. Messing with Karkles is fun, until it goes too far and he's not smiling anymore and you've offended him.

After your trip to the ablution block, you go upstairs.

When you get to the third floor, you can "see" him standing there, pacing. His cherry scent is carrying all over the hall.

He looks over to you.

"What the fuck Terezi?" Oh, it's a normal conversation. That's what he typically says to you first.

" The jury asks that you specify your question, possibly with a time and event." You're going to roleplay all through this, you know he hates it when you do that. he looks at you in amazement and you can smell him getting angrier. 

" You know what. Down there in the food preparation block? You took Gamzee's food and wouldn't let go, Terezi, that's what douches and bitches do. Do you want to be one of those? Oh wait, my bad, I forgot you were born and raised in their ranks, and that you aspire to be the top general, acceding all others in levels of bitchy douches. I mean-" You cut him off.

" Look Karkles, though this certainly is fun,  if I let your rant continue this conversation would be hours long, so sorry. But, it was actually my food. He's the one that was trying to take it from me." He gives you a deadpan look.

" Terezi, you could've just grabbed another bread treat, you didn't have to stare him down for that one. I get it, you feel some fucked up satisfaction at screwing with people, I get it. I'm your number one target. But do you have to be so petty? Getting every "win' over him you can? You probably couldn't smell it with the huge swelling of your ego, but after you did that he kept his hands in his lap and wouldn't look at anyone. I nudged him, trying to get him to come the fuck out of it, but he wouldn't even meet my eyes. After dinner, he ran off down the hall. I followed him, he was on the verge of crying Terezi. You made a fucking clown cry. Way to be a fucking bitch." He sighs.

" Look, you don't have to like him, don't even have to treat him with a trace of decency. Just don't go out of your way to fuck him up. Okay, you are going to go talk to him and sort this clusterfuck out. I won't have you fucking up my diamond, and I know for a fucking fact that you made everyone else feel awkward, and that's banned too. I won't have my team falling apart because two members used to be in a quadrant that ended horribly. So go talk to him now. And I will ask him later about it, and if he says you didn't come see him, you're banned from this whole thing. You have to stay here until we come back or die in a huge mass." He points down the stairs and you stomp off feeling more than a little sorry for yourself.

Gamzee's the one that fucked you over. Not the other way around, and you're pretty certain that he was faking those tears to manipulate Karkat. That's what he's about. Manipulation. And you're going to make him admit it one way or the other.

 

Gamzee: Deserve What Was Coming to You-->


	16. Gamzee: Deserve What was Coming to You-->

Gamzee: Deserve What Was Coming to You-->

 

 

Man, you know that's a motherfucking certain thing that's no doubt happening right the fuck now. Even though you really motherfucking got your wish on that it wasn't. Karkat told you to be expecting some motherfucking anger getting its direct on towards you, but since you're a motherfucking pan-leak, it never really crossed your mind it would be this bad. And you deserve it too, you can't all up and blame her none.

No matter what those motherfucking voices are getting their talk on at you about.

And man oh man are those fuckers getting their loud on in your head.

You just wish they would shut up.

WISH THEY WOULD SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP AND LET YOU DEAL WITH THESE BLASPHEMOUS TRAITORS ON HOW YOU ALL SEE FIT.

_Fuck._

You take a deep breath, sometimes it helps cool down your pan when it gets all steamy and hurting, but apparently not now.

Because you deserve any motherfucking pain any other motherfucker directs your way.

No matter what your bro Karkat says.

You're also a motherfucking cowardly disgrace, curlin up in your block gettin your cry on by your own motherfucking lonesome.

Thinking about that just makes those motherfucking screaming voices get louder, your pan's hurtin even worse now and you can hear some kind of rattling background noise that's also gettin its loud on.

Then there's a hand on your motherfucking shoulder and you recognize that blasphemous, miraculous heat.

It's your motherfucking Karbro.

" Gog fucking shit Gamzee, what in the all loving fuck is wrong with you? Other than the obvious, already known batshit issues you have in your ever growing collection of ways you can be an even more pitiable fuckwad." Oh, it was you screaming your motherfucking ignorance shaft off. Hope you didn't disturb no other motherfuckers.

You don't answer his question. He sighs.

" Whatever, look I told Terezi to come apologize to you for being an overwhelming bitch at dinner. So if she doesn't show, just tell me and I'll go rage at her some more." He sits down next to you on the horn pile and when those motherfuckers get their honk on he groans, while you laugh. Then what he said registers to you.

" Bro, thanks for the motherfucking sweet as sugar gesture, but she ain't got to get her apologizing on at me. It's my motherfucking fault, I fucked her shit up a while back so she's perfectly motherfucking cleared to do the same to me." He looks at you like you just grew another frond, this one coming out of your motherfucking forehead.

You get that look pretty often, actually.

" Uh,  _no_ , it was literally entirely her fault tonight and for once you weren't acting like a cluckbeast with a feather on its shameglobes. There is no way I'm going to let you apologize for some shit you didn't fucking do. So just get that thought out of your pan right the fuck now Makara." He doesn't get it. Doesn't understand how much you need to apologize, how much it's killing you not doing so. How every time you think of her, your motherfucking soul gets fucking chomped off a little bit more and makes you feel horrible and like the motherfucking shittiest shit on the motherfucking planet. 

You need to do this.

" Nah, brother. This is definitely a thing I'm all up and of more than want to do. Bro, I got a whole motherfucking lot to get my apology on for, I need somewhere to start and since some shit's already goin down with her, might as well be my lawsis."

He growls and looks pretty righteously angry.

" No Gamzee. I reaize you weren't taught baic fucking troll knowledge due to your lusus being jackshit, but that's not how apologies work. To deserve to make one, you have to do something to fuck up someone else. You didn't. Last night was on her, and her alone, so-" 

" NO BROTHER, YOU DON'T GOT YOUR COMPREHENDING ON! IT WAS MY MOTHERFUCKING FAULT! I FUCKED HER UP BEYOND FUCKING REPAIR, AND THERE AIN'T NOTHIN ANY MOTHERFUCKER CAN DO TO UP AND ERASE THAT SHIT." He's not happy about being interrupted, but he gives you the weirdest look, he's got his misunderstandin on.

" Fucking gog Gamzee, it's just some fucking bread treats, calm your rumble spheres."

You hear someone laughing and you feel all loose and fuzzy, and can hear someone else yelling, it's coming from your mouth but you feel disconnected from it.

" IT'S NOT ABOUT LAST NIGHT! its about all the other shit I up and did to her. LAST NIGHT AIN'T MATTERED IN THE MOTHERFUCKING SLIGHTEST. 'cept to serve some of her justice up at me. AND MOTHERFUCK DID I UP AND DESERVE THAT SHIT. if everyone does shit like that to me for the rest of my sweeps, i just might feel a little motherfucking better about what I up and did. YA THINK SO BRO?" he shakes his head slowly, grimacing. That hand on your shoulder slowly turns into a papping hand, slowly but surely grounding you.

" No. Nothing anyone ever does to you will ever make up for the shit you did back then Gamzee. Nothing you do will either. There's no turning back, no forgetting or forgiving what you did to them. To me. It will always be at least a subconscious doubt. Wondering when you're going to crack next. So even if you did apologize to Terezi, it wouldn't make a single bit of difference in the way of forgiving you." His gander bulbs got kind of clouded, and there's no doubt in your pan that he was remembering what you did to everyone, to him, once upon a time.

This time, it's your turn to shake your head.

" That's okay brother, I don't want to be forgiven, and I sure as motherfuck don't be wanting any of you motherfuckers to up and forget what I done to you. If you do that, you just might motherfucking lower your guard, and messiahs know what I'll do when that happens. I got to apologize to Terezi, not so I can be forgiven and get my conscience wiped the fuck clean, just because it needs to be said." He nods, apparently accepting that answer.

His left hand brushes against the wall for support, 'cuz he was up and fallin off the motherfucking dope horns you were all sittin in. He looks confused. His hand brushes against it again, and this time he turns to look at the place his hand touched. You look over his shoulder, and sure enough there are some pretty motherfucking deep rivets there.

" Gamzee, have you been fucking scratching the walls?" You shrug, unsure if you should be embarrassed or not.

" Uh, yeah. Wasn't on purpose or nothin, just happens when I dream. Shit like that can fuck up your subconscious pretty deep bro." He nods, then turns to you and gets up, holding his hand out to you and helping you up afterwards.

" Come on shitheap, lets go check on the other pan dead morons you're currently housing. Gog knows what they've burned down in an acidic explosion while I've been away tending to you useless fucks." You head downstairs and it's pretty much exactly what Karbro just said.

There are torn up couch cushions and their insides are littering the room, Equibro and Solbro are gutting your nuclear wave food preparation system, Glowysis is talking Spidersis out of controlling your Tavbro to go up and spy on you. Eribro's whining at Fefsis while she's getting her ignoring on at him, Ghostysis is prying your floorboards up, looking to discover the mysteries of the foundation of your hive. You don't blame her, some pretty wicked stuff has crawled out of those cracks in the past. And kittysis is watching some Diseaseney animated film, in which a Baby Roarbeast is a brat and his ancestor's kismesis talks him into inadvertently culling his lusus so he runs away and meets two other weirdos, a desert rodent-meowbeast and a oink beast with tusks who illegally take him in and break into many lyrical melodies and the roar beast grows up and goes to kill his lusus' kismesis and takes control of the empire from him.

That movie always attacks your pusher.

Karbro starts yelling, telling Equius and Solbro to stop "ruining your stuff" and Spidersis to stop being a nosy bitch and leave Tavrbro alone, Aradia to stop before she finds something she regrets seeing in there or contracts some lethal disease that makes your oculars fall out and your pan to leak out of your ears, and Nepsis to stop fangirling because she's going to cause him to go prematurely deaf, giving the empire yet another reason to cull his pathetic ass.

 Just as Equius is apologizing to you for breaking your machine, there's a knock on the door. You all look at Karbro and he looks back at you expectantly. 

" Well? It's your hive. I can't imagine who'd want to actually talk to you, but if they're knocking I doubt they want to brain you and take all your miraculous paints. Go answer the fucking door you fucking shambling disaster." You go to the door confused, ain't no one ever done visited you what ain't already present. well, there are a few. Sometimes some fishy trolls up and end up at your hive with want to cull you for no motherfucking reason, 'cept that you breath air.

You open the door ready for a fight then stop. These motherfuckers ain't got no fish ears.

There's a maroon blood and a green blood standin there. They look pretty motherfucking shocked for some reason. Like they ain't expecting you to be at your own hive.

" Er, excuse us, we were looking for a lowblood. He's short with nubby horns... um, it's clear we're intruding so we apologize for disrupting your evening highblood. We'll just be leaving now." Wait, lowblood with nubby horns what's all got his height stunted? Sounds pretty motherfucking familiar.

" Nah, y'all can't be gettin your leave on just yet. It think I got just what you're all and gettin your search on for inside my motherfucking hive. Don't go nowhere." They look really alarmed and you can feel their fear coming off in waves.

You don't get why though, you ain't done nothin wrong. Kansis says you can be kind of motherfucking intimidating just by standing here though, so maybe that's it.

" No, really we must be going. We have a meeting with a Cerulean blood and if we've come to the wrong hive and dilly daddle, she'll be very cross." They're gettin all twitchy and high strung, ready to motherfucking bolt.

There's an obnoxious and whiny voice suddenly coming from right behind you.

" Oh, hiiiiiiii Baleri. What took so you soooooooo long? Are you seriously going to keep me waiting  _just_ so you can flirt with Gamzee? Come oooooooon, get some standards." The maroonblood gets some color flowin to his cheeks and he steps in front of Baleri, 'parently not too motherfucking jolly 'bout Spidersis' insinuations.

" Knock it off bitch. You told us this was where the Sufferer Returned was staying, not the hive of some creepy purple-blooded clown." Vriska does a "tutting" sound with her mouth and comes over to this guy to drape herself against his back, and squishing his cheeks like he was a motherfucking grub.

" Aaaaaaaaww, is the wittle bitty grub jeaaaaaaaalous? That's so cute! But if you want to meet the Insufferable one, come inside. Oh and by the way," she grabs his chin and turns his head so he's got his stare directed right on her," if you being alive is still a desired thing, don't ever call me a bitch again. I'm doing all of this from the grace of my heart and I haven't done anything to you to deserve that. So shut the fuck up and grow a bulge already." She turns and the other two follow.

You really got no idea what the motherfuck is goin on. Yet you have a feelin an 'oh shit' should've been said right then.

 

Sollux: Be Rushed Without Reason-->


	17. Sollux: Be Rushed Without Reason-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviewers! It greatly gives me determination to write the next chapter. But I was wondering if you guys think the pace I'm going at is okay or I should hurry with the plot or whatevs, so just let me know and I'll try to be compliant~ Also, I'm calling Gamzee's blood color purple, because that's what it says he is on the mspaint wikia. Eridan's is violet, and yes, there is a difference, depending on what shade each is. thanks for reading!

Sollux: Be Rushed Without Reason-->

 

It actually does have a reason, just not a very good one. These cultist assholes just show up at Gamzee's hive and decide it's now their job to make you hurry the fuck up. 

Of course, KK promptly told them to fuck off and that you would be there in your own fucking time. Then they told you about some horrible weapon the insane highbloods have been producing. It worried you all into such a panic you're actually getting stuff done in a timely fashion.

You realize that shouldn't be very much of a compliment, but with the asshats that make up your group, it's pretty fucking amazing.

You're packing your two bags with basically the clothes you brought for one week, but then KK fucking tells you it's a forever type thing. Yeah, you guess revolutions don't happen in one night.

You turn and see Aradia packing as well. Of course, you're all doing this very hurriedly because apparently these cult members can't wait to set their oculars on KK for even one more fucking day. You don't get why, he's an asshole.

Eh, whatever.

You both go down downstairs so you can leave and go to these guys' headquarters. You honestly are expecting tents.

Everyone's here, Feferi and Eridan are loaded down with three suitcases each, as well as at least two carry ons. And some suspicious bag that looks like it may contain something that was once alive.

The two trolls look at your group, as if to assess them.

"You are all ready? You realize once we leave, we won't be coming back any time soon." The greenblood has been doing most of the talking, the maroon is more of a silent bodyguard. But you also get the impression they're in some quadrant.

Karkat steps forward towards them, he looks worried.

"Yeah, we're ready. But shy should we trust you? Do you really fucking think we're just going to go with two complete strangers, relying on them completely without knowing fuckall about them? Plus, how do we even know you're really part of this group for the Signless?" The greenblood nods, apparently expecting this.

"No, we would not take you for a fool Sufferer's descendant." You almost say that they should but FF elbowed you in the ribs, somehow knowing what you were going to say. You still let out a wheezing laugh though.

The greenblood briefly looks at you with a gaze that's so ice cold you'd think she were a higher caste.

She 'hmm's.

"Anyway, I'm Baleris, and this is Raztan. Forgive him if he doesn't speak often, he was injured by some purplebloods when he was a wiggler, so it pains him to speak too much. And as for being a member of the Cult of the Sufferer," she digs from under the collar of her shirt and bring a necklace around. A necklace with a symbol. 

Karkat's symbol.

Karkat comes closer and looks at it closely, his mouth agape. 

You hear him mutter an amazed "holy fucking shit". You do fully laugh this time.

"Geez KK, you act like you haven't seen your own sign before. Calm your quivering pan." He's broken from his stupor and growls at you.

"Shut the fuck up Captor. No one else has ever had my sign, I think I can be a little fucking impressed from seeing it on a fucking necklace you douche." You shrug and then feel an icy gaze on your face.

You look over and see the greenblood-Baleris you briefly recall-glaring daggers at you. What the fuck crawled up her nook and died?

"You got a problem?" She nods and starts toward you.

"Yes, I do not approve of how you associate with our fated leader. You speak inappropriately and you sass him too much. If you want to keep being allowed to roam free, I suggest you not say that around the founders of our group when we get there." Is she fucking black flirting with you? No, you see it in her eyes, it's completely platonic disdain.

"Yeah well fuck you." She makes a dismissing sound and turns toward the others.

"Well, shall we go?" There's a collective sound of agreement and you all head out.

Luckily it just turned pitch dark, so there's no chance of anyone getting burned to death.

It was also lucky for these two trolls that Sgrub taught you not to sleep, and it's been engraved into your subconscious so well that you can only really sleep a few hours before you bolt awake from the dayterrors.

It takes for fucking ever and there's been non-stop complaining about having to walk, mainly by a certain fishy hipster, and a little from Kanaya who complains about her dress getting dirty at the bottom from the mud.

Also, you feel you should note the fact that Gamzee has been carrying TV literally the entire time. Nepeta took several pictures with her palmhusk and squealing about how well they go together because PB&J.

Gog it's irritating. That mixed with the ever-present voices of the imminently deceased has you pan throbbing and steamy. In fact, there's residual psiionics emanating from your oculars right now.

But AA has kept you in check, to keep you from hurting anyone.

And thank gog for that, if she hadn't you would've snapped by now and more than a few of these losers would be losing their lunch spinning over a cliff.

You come to this weird cave thing that's only like four feet in height and only a little wider across at the base of this huge mountain.

This is most likely the place where all the cultists meet, and you're more than slightly happy that it isn't tents.

The maroonblood looks back at you and speaks for the first time.

"This is the place. They are expecting you, so hurry up please." The guy ushers everyone in, but after a few feet of crawling, you hear some disturbance right out side the mouth of the cave. Why does KK always have to be such an ass?

You turn to look at everyone behind you, and hold up your hand in a stop signal. You turn back to Terezi and AA in front of you and call out.

"Hey, hold up guys. Something's happening." You all stop and listen for a moment. Karkat is getting progressively louder and you can hear the greenblood's voice as well as Gamzee's being drowned out by his yelling.

You sigh.

"Let's turn around guys, KK is making another scene that's going to ultimately make every single one of these new trolls think we're all complete jackasses." They all agree, and now it's off to fix KK.

When you get out of the cave, you're kind of at a loss for what's going on. Karkat is backing the maroonblood into the wall of the cliff with some pair of fucking violence prevention circles that hold your grabbers together. The greenblood is shouting at him, trying to get him to leave Raztan alone and he's just brushing her hand off his shoulder. Meanwhile, GZ is just standing there looking really guilty about something, kind of shrinking in on himself, quietly telling Karkat to leave it alone. He doesn't mind it.

Mind what?

Soon enough their yelling escalates and holy fucking shut you can not deal with this. Not with the voices in your head and KK's obnoxiously abrasive voice.

You're ending this right the fuck now.

You pull them apart easily and hold them up in the air away from each other.

After a few seconds you put them down, because oh gog that made your head hurt even worse. You're thinking of letting yourself cry right now then decide against it. You don't want to seem weak in front of the people you're supposed to be helping fight the gogdamned Condesce.

You look towards KK and start speaking. You're going to alleviate this problem to prevent your pan from exploding.

"What happened KK? How did you get in a fight with these nooksuckers? They practically salivate at the thought of you walking the same ground they did, or breathing their air." He growls and turns to Baleris, baring his nubby little fangs.

"She had her fucking bodyguard try to put these things on Gamzee. He isn't a fucking criminal, and she doesn't have the fucking right to treat him like one." The rest of your group were all thinking the same thing in regards to GZ being a criminal, but kept your mouths shut. You nod and turn to the girl.

"Why were you putting those things on GZ? As far as I'm aware, he hasn't done anything." She nods then turn to Karkat, glaring.

"He hasn't. Yet. But the other three cultists you met at the Cerulean's hive? They told us all about the fact that the Sufferer Reborn had an indigo blooded moirail. The Elders thought we should take precautions against him. They also deemed that these would appeal better to you than a shock collar embedded under the skin." You silently think 'but it would probably be more effective. Against someone like him'.

You nod again, you're going to be doing a whole lot of that today, because your pan hurts and right now you'd find even your own voice grating.

She starts talking again.

"This is only a temporary thing. As soon as the Elders are convinced of his relative harmlessness, he will be set free. This is merely to soothe our concerns about him, after all, few if any trolls inside have seen a purpleblood and had a pleasant experience. Let alone the Grand Highblood's descendant." What?

"What the fuck do you mean by Gamd Highblood's descendant? How in the fuck would you know that?" She tilts her head and furrows her brow in confusion.

"Well, the Cerulean informed us all about your group's ancestry. Plus, he fits the description of the Highblood rather well." You all turn to look at GZ who just shrugs his shoulders.

"I think I all and told y'all 'bout that when I was off the handle, remember, "I'm the descendant of the Highest motherfucking Subjugglators"?You do vaguely recall that amidst the utter terror everyone had felt during that period.

Baleris raises her eyebrow in wonderment, but just lets it go by shaking her head.

"No matter, as you can see we were quite justified in our fears. Will you let us assuage them by putting these on him, or will you have us live in paranoia and fear?" She holds her hand out and you watch in satisfaction as KK deliberately holds them from her.

"Yeah, he'll wear them, but I'm putting them on him." She agrees to that.

KK walks over to GZ and slowly and carefully puts them on him. Making sure they weren't too tight.

Finally, you can get back to actually making progress. You crawl through the cave.

Karkat: Meet the Fuckasses In Charge of This Thing-->


	18. Karkat: Meet The Fuckasses In Charge of This Thing-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to work out where exactly I want this story to go and what plot I should include in it, i came up with a plan and have had my determination reinstated, so there will be some characters added, specifically an increase in clowns...so be ready for that! Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated~  
> New: This chapter hadn't been reviewed, and I noticed some blatant errors, so I'm fixing those now!

Karkat: Meet The Fuckasses In Charge of This Thing-->

 

 

     Unfortunately, you do. And it is frankly fucking disgusting. Out of all the bulgewringing things you saw and had to endure when dealing with interspecies fuckassery, this is the most protein sac curdling. You feel like you need to fucking cleanse your air bubble and your feet, which they dropped down to kiss, with the fucking hottest fire you can find. Or maybe a large meteor hailing the destruction of your world would do.

Even that may not be enough with what you just had to Suffer through.

The second you crawled in through the tiny as fuck shit-smelling hole and got into the even worse-smelling cave thing, you were bombarded by randomass trolls caressing you in every fucking way imaginable.

When it got to the point that they were stoking your AWESOME horns, you told them enough is enough.

In words not so nice as those.

They promptly prostrated themselves before you begging for forgiveness and weeping. Literally fucking weeping.

You saw a myriad of colors, which you will admit slightly impressed you, though you saw no higher than a Cerulean, which kind of makes sense, they're fucking hatched traitors.

Currently, there is an adult in a long gray robe, with average sized, corkscrew horns that lean forward, at your feet kissing them and getting his fucking tears all the fuck over your shoes. Yeah, you admit they weren't that great a pair of shoes, they were standard empire issue, but they served you well and now you're going to hope that teal will come out.

Can't have anybody thinking you're frowzy when you're supposed to be in charge of something this stupid.

"Alright already, get the fuck up. I didn't mean to insult or deter you from the obsession you have for me, which is more than a little disconcerting. No seriously, kissing my feet and staining my clothes with your fucking rainbow tears will only make me more volatile." He apparently doesn't believe you're telling him to get up earnestly enough, because he's still lying prostrate before you. So you reach down and try to haul him up, but because of the natural noodle-like state of your muscles, it doesn't quite work. But soon enough, he gets the message and manages to pull himself up

"Yes, if you wish to have a more customary facade to be upheld around you, we shall endeavor to do so. So, if you would like to run the normal course of first time meetings, might I ask who your companion is?" He gestures to one of the many fuckasses behind you, and suddenly you're angry. It's more of that casteist bullshit they've been addressing Gamzee with, he wants to know about him to see if maybe he's a prisoner of some fucking war they somehow didn't know about.

You sigh.

"This is Gamzee, my moirail, and yes, he is a fucking purpleblood. You gonna wrap him in chains too?" He cocks an eyebrow and slightly tilts his head.

"Of course not, he seems to be appeased enough. And though I do admit that we've never had one as high as he is visit us without hostile intentions, it simply reassures me that one of your blood and one of his can be as close as you are and form peaceful relations and even successful quadrants." Woah, so he's less of a douche than the rest of the bulgebiters stalking around here. That really fucking assures you that despite being a class one nutjob cult member, he's not as fucking ignorant as he could be. There's hope for them yet.

He smiles and strides up to Gamee, thrusting a firm hand towards him.

"How do you do? My name is Nixxon Terusa. I'm one of the council members here" he glances down briefly, probably to look at the sign on Gamzee's shirt you angrily think to yourself, and notices Gamzee hasn't taken his hand yet. Gamzee looks down at the hand and with a somewhat sheepish grin explains why he's unintentionally beng incredibly rude.

"Sorry brother, it's real motherfucking nice to meet ya, and I would all up and acquaint my righteous grabber with yours, but un-motherfucking-fortunately, some of your other peeps weren't all and being too relaxed 'bout discovering what all wicked liquid I got goin in through my bloodpusher. It's chill though, I wouldn't all up and get my trust on with me either." He shrugs off the issue like it doesn't bother him in the fucking slightest.

Which, you sadly note, is probably the case. He's been doing this weird and depraved as fuck self-punishment thing, to attone for the shit he fucked up back on the meteor.

Even though he knows that that's a lost as all fucks cause.

Nixxon frowns and slowly nods his head in understanding, he seems disappointed about something.

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak with them about situations like that. Though they've been nothing but helpful and supportive, some of the lower casted members treat the upper-middle and lower-high members we have, with more than a tad bit of distrust. Unfortunately, for trolls like them, they've had nothing but bad experiences with trolls of colder blood, we strive to abolish the Hemocaste and biases of our world, yet they can't get over the issues of their past even when dealing with comrades. I'm sorry you've been treated so poorly, but I'm afraid you'll have to remain like this until they've warmed up to you. They tend to heavily distrust new members and question their intentions, and the fact that you're of such a high color will only have them more on-edge." He turns to the other members of your group and you introduce them one by one.

He seemed almost impressed at how many psychics you have as part of you team. Specifically how Taros and Sollux managed to not get culled.

"How did you escape the culling drones for so long? I assume that's why you wanted to lead our organization in the first place, personal safety concerns?" You all kind of look at each other and suddenly there's this irritating voice in your head just whining.

'guys, let's all agree that we were on my ship going around being awwwwwwwwesome pirates and that we were so far away they couldn't find us and decided 12 wrigglers not even old enough to be conscripted weren't worth the effort it would take to hunt us down'.

That plan sucks.

You tell them so.

'no seriously, it sucks fucking shameglobes. let's just say we were very careful about who saw us and how'. Everyone reaches a consensus that that'll suffice.

So that's what you tell him.

He doesn't fully buy it but he's agreeable enough that he just kind of drops it.

He asks if you're ready to meet the other trolls in charge and when you nod yes he grins and gestures down a long hallway.

It's so fucking long, you swear a few hours pass just you walking down it. Luckily, it is slightly entertaining. All along the walls are hundreds of paintings, done in different styles and colors, but centered around the same time period and the same trolls.

You see a whole lot of your ancestor, in various states (though the majority preaching to under priviledged wrigglers), you also see a yellowblood, a jadeblood, and an oliveblood, who you recognize due to your long-suffering encounters with their obnoxious younger selves.

 

One painting in particular stands out among the rest. It's a simple one, he's not suffering, he can't be above four sweeps. It depicts him playing with his Mother and Mituna. Just running around with a huge Egbert-worthy grin on his face. The Dolorosa is leaning down, she has flowers sticking out of her hair at random intervals, she's reaching out to grab him, and you can tell why. She was going to pick him up and spin him in the air like a winged metal flying device. The yellowblood, who you recognize as Mituna, is midway between tackling him and hugging him, both smiling with a grub-like innocence you've never seen expressed by any member of your species.

Then, you realize that's not true, you've seen a similar look in the eyes of your moirail, when talking about his insane religion, and especially when talking about his lusus. In fact, he would keep you up, telling you about how he swore he saw Goatdad's tail come out of the water. How he would speak to his lusus and he just knew, just motherfucking knew he was listening and that he cared. Knowing he would come back eventually and holding out for that night.

You feel a burst of pity and look up to him. Before you can filter yourself or start being insecure about public displays of affection, you give him a one-armed side hug. He smiles and looks at you, confused. You smile back and turn back around.

You keep walking down this long as fuck hallway.

Finally you come to a set of double doors and he quickly holds them open for you as you all enter.

There's a wooden round table taking up the majority of the room, and the room itself is the size of a relatively well-sized respite block.

That is to say, you're going to be jam-packed in here with all these additional fuckers you're bringing in.

When you get inside, past all the idiots trying to get in at the same time, all six sets of eyes land on you.

Their expressions are all almost exactly the same.

The face of those who are hopelessly, inexplicably devoted to something they don't even understand.

As you get closer to their table they all gasp and quickly rise to their feet. Pfft. Dumbass devotees.

"Yes I am Karkat, yes I am the most blasphemous troll anyone alive's seen, and no I don't need your fucking adoration at the moment. I just finished wiping up the spittle and teal tears from my normal fucking shoes. I don't need another dosage." They all look somewhat shocked at hearing you speak. When they thought of the troll who's the Signless' descendant you doubt they were expecting some nubby-horned, foul-mouthed midget.

Yeah, well life's fucking packed full of disappointments.

All except one anyway, the greenblood from before, Baleri you remember, the thightass. She looks mildly miffed and gives you a very discouraging look, almost a fucking scowl. What crawled up her tightass nook and spawned there?

"Don't worry about offending them Descendant, I've already warned them of your affinity for...strong metaphors." You start to wonder how in the fuck she got here when she was traveling with the rest of your group but decide she's uptight enough that if she had to, she would make herself be in two places at once. That or she was just dying for the chance to get away from you. It seems equally plausible either way.

After she said that the others were quick to turn her way and dismiss the idea that you could ever offend them.

"We don't deserve to feel offended-"

"No one can judge one so perfect-"

"His language only shows how deeply he cares-"

"So fucking what?"

When you heard that last one you turned to the troll who said that. It's a girl, medium height, well-toned muscles, with long dark brown hair braided down her back. She's carrying a spear and she looks badass enough that you decide you need to have this girl one your side, she could probably wrestle a fucking cholerbear into tapping out.

You walk slightly more forward, towards her.

"And who the fuck are you?" She smirks, clearly pleased you found her interesting enough to pay attention to her.

"My name is Qwarta Leynar, I am currently the militia adviser for our group. Of course, if you so wish you may have that position. You'll have to fight me for it though." You smirk back, clearly showing your teeth, you know she gets the implication when in turn she shows you a mouth full of jagged fangs, apparently placed randomly. Like someone took her jaw and shoved a bunch of razors in there, hoping they'd attach correctly.

She's fucking awesome.

She looks past you probably at the people you brought in. She gets loser, clearly eyeing Gamzee, Feferi and Eridan. She blantantly moves her gaze down them, sizing them up. you notice that she lingers just a bit longer on Gamzee than the others. That had better not be why you think it is, if so you're going to fix that problem.

"And who are these...lovely folks?" she generally gestures to the fuckasses.

You introduce them one by one, and when introducing the higher-ended trolls, putting emphasis on the fact that she's not allowed to hurt them or be a casteist asshole.

She nods when you get to that part.

"Wouldn't dream of it. If I'm going to be rude or scorn them, it will only be due to their actions, I have no right to treat them differently than any of the other comrades I have here. I look forward to bearing arms against our oppressors alongside them." These people just keep getting better and fucking better.

The other administrators introduce themselves, and though they agree with what Qwarta said, none make as lasting an impression as her.

After all the preliminary shit is over with, you all sit down at the table with them. For all that it takes up the majority of the room, it's actually a pretty big fucking table. They had extra seats put out just for you and your people.

You set your arms on the table and fold them.

"So, we're here, and if we're going to continue being here and helping this horrible idea, we're going to know what the fuck's going on." The legit leader, a president they call him, nods solemnly. 

"Yes, I believe Baleri informed you of the recently discovered weapon at the Empress' disposal. It targets the genetic makeup of anyone lower than a blueblood, so as you can see, given the fact that the majority of our force fits that category, we're at a large disadvantage. If they activate that device, we're all going to be killed." Kanaya looks at him, furrowed brows, concerned face.

"Well, maybe we could assist you in making the next move if you could explain what exactly this device does. Does it just kill the troll? Just suddenly stop all biological function?" The president shakes his head.

"No, it's much, much worse than that. It basically spontaneously combusts your cells one by one, the victim paralyzed by a fire they can't put out. It only kills if used for a substantial amount of time, given it's function. The device isn't meant to kill, it's meant to leave us open so they can do the killing themselves." All of the olive faded from his face when he said that. It must've already been used on some of his people.

Nepeta pipes in, careful with her words.

"So...so have you, um, experienced it firsthand?" She pauses unnecessarily between her words, trying not to trigger him.

He slowly nods, confirming your suspicions.

"My matesprit. He was on a scouting team, we usually have one team check our perimeters every day, before sleeping, we even have a dayshift made up of mostly jadebloods. There have been too many daily attacks to not have precautions against them. Anyway, the team was ambushed by a group of laughsassins, we believe they were trying to test out the device because when it worked they started cheering about their success. The bodies were hung in the largest tress in the forest, the ropes tied form the very top, the bodies slung over the sides and necks broken. The danger of this weapon is very real, and currently unbeatable." You solemnly nod, of course though rather graphic, that it was a hopbeast compared to the shit you went through.

You know they were probably massacred so easily due to lack of training, so you need to see these guys in action.

"So what's the training regimen like around here?" The President lowers his head and blushes. He speaks softly and with a slight stutter.

"There isn't really one, sir." Oh my grubfucking whirling device.

"Why the fuck not? You can't just expect your forces to go out there against conscripted highbloods without any fucking basic training?" he nods, head still down. You groan loudly.

"Fucking fine, whatever. Guess we'll be teaching a bunch of wrigglers how to kill. We'll come up for a plan." He raises his head and looks at you in question.

"But how could they possibly be prepared for a highblood to attack them? They're not exactly the most predictable bunch." You smirk and lean in to his ear and whisper.

"Well, we have a few highblood of our own if you hadn't noticed. and one of them is the fucking Heiress." The troll gasps, then quickly looks to Feferi, apparently just now realizing it.

You continue speaking as if a bomb hadn't just been dropped.

You gesture towards the hall you just came from.

"Well, you gonna show me where blood can be shed or not?"

Nepeta:Watch These Kittens Fumble-->


	19. Nepeta: Watch These Kittens Fumble-->

Nepeta: Watch These Kittens Fumble-->

 

 

 

You do, and it's kind of hard not to laugh. You're standing outside of the hastily named "training" facility. Karkitty decided training the rebellion's ground force took precedence over getting to coon at a reasonable time, so he's personally training them. He's barely trying and they're rushing at him with everything they've got, so it's amusing when they get a serious face, rush him with a wooden sword and he just steps out of the way or knocks them down.

There's one particular brown blood who you're slightly worried about. He doesn't quite seem to understand what's going on, and he's always behind the rest of the group. You're afraid that when he's out there he'll basically be cullbait.

You turn to Qwarta and ask about him.

"So, is that boy over there okay?" you say pointing to him, lying on the ground.

She grimaces and nods her head.

"Unfortunately, yes. Yugres is very nice, and takes his position very seriously. But he's dangerously clumsy and rather dim-witted. He tries his best, he wants to please us and help, he's just not good at it. I fear for the outcome when he's placed in battle against a trained subjugglator or Laughsassin." You hum in acknowledgement, focusing on Yugres, in an attempt to find any position he'd be suited for.

It's pretty hard.

You look back to Karkitty who is looming over a poor rust-blood who tripped over her own sword when she dropped it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I understand that everyone in the fucking universe is the outcome of four bulgelicking pre-pupation adolescents with no fucking time on their hands, but seriously? What bulgemuching doofus spawned you?" He helps her back up and swats her away, to the back of the line.

He crouches and gets in a defensive position, and gestures with his finger to come at him.

The yellowblood nods and wipes all expression from her face.

She charges, slowly building up speed and-

Gets in one thrust to his upper thigh before being flung over his shoulder.

He turns around and helps her up.

"Good job mustardblood, you were the first newbie to get a hit in. Now go pat yourself on the fucking back or whatever and don't get too fucking cocky. It was only one hit." You were pretty surprised someone actually hit him, and you can tell the yellowblood was too.

Sgrub had fine-tuned everyone's reflexes and general fighting ability, so that was pretty impressive for someone who's never experienced that kind of danger.

You start to get vaguely bored so you walk down the hall, possibly to find a friend, or maybe to look at all the art hanging up of Karkat's ancestor.

He was pretty handsome, even with those horrible pants.

You stroll down the hall, admiring the detail put into some of these draperies and suddenly you hear a loud sound.

A honking sound.

Immediately you're overcome by flashes of unspeakable pain and hatred.

* * *

"Gamzee? No.." Hit.

"Please...STOP!" Another one.

"AAAAAHHHH" shrieks that die into nothing as you're hit once again.

You can just barely make out the horrible picture of the troll torturing you as you die slowly.

His face is twisted in some mash-up of the most cheek-to-cheek grin you've ever seen and overwhelming pain and anguish.

He's laughing but it's not real.

It's forced, it sounds like he's tormenting himself doing it.

Another hit.

Only a slit of one of your eyes works now.

You start to get pictures of your life up until now.

When you first met Equius, when you started rping with all of your friends, when you got a moirail, when you started feeling flushed for Karkat, and when you used to have Gamzee do tricks for everyone.

He was the bet juggler you've ever seen.

Another hit.

You can't physically move, but your mind keeps turning.

You remember what he did just before his attack started.

You don't understand why he did it.

Why he would permanently scar himself three times, all while smiling that Chesire cat grin.

You're fading quickly now.

You start to think about his attitude- about his actions until even now. He genuinely seemed like he was conflicted, maybe  **he** didn't really want to do that, he just couldn't stop?

No. That doesn't seem right.

A few seconds left.

You don't know why he did it. Why he murdered your moirail, who was so loyal to him, why he's hurting you, why he scarred himself. 

You don't understand, but that doesn't matter, what you do know is that you will never stop hating him for putting out your diamond's glow.

And...you...fade...

* * *

 

You snarl and start sprinting at a break-neck speed. You won't let him hurt anyone else.

No one deserves what you went through.

You hear a wriggler's cry echo down the hall your breaking through.

Oh fuck no.

Your claws are out and you're ready to pounce and slice that clown's throat once and for all. And you-

...stop...

You suddenly have no idea what's going on.

Your claws are inches away from Gamzee's neck, your teeth about to tear into his skull and you just need to stop.

There's a wriggler sitting on his lap and it suddenly occurs to you that you're all lying on the floor.

The wriggler looks up at you.

"Aaah, Kitty!"He coos and starts petting your head. Gamzee turns and looks up at you, a playful gleam in his eye.

"What's up sis? Just getting my adorable on with this chill as motherfuck troll here. Says his name's up and being Fraser. Ain't he just motherfucking cute?" He bops the wrigglers nose and starts laughing along with him. Fraser giggles and grabs Gamzee's horns, forcing his head to move along.

You back up and decide to watch from a distance.

If he so much as has one tooth near any area containing a major artery, you'll be ready. But for now you're going to sit back and let the feels overcome you.

You watch carefully as Gamzee tosses Fraser up into the air and catches him, doing it over and over again. He tosses him up, but this time Fraser doesn't let Gamzee catch him, he plops down on Gamzee's gut and laughs loudly as he gets the breath knocked out of him.

Still, Gamzee doesn't react badly at all, he just moves him so he's laying in his arms not sitting on top of him. He stands up with Fraser in his arms.

"Sorry sis, know you probably wanted to motherfucking get in some cuddle time with this badass over here too, but the jade-blood sis said I had to all up and return him so he can check into his coon." You notice the awkward way he's holding the wriggler and look down at his hands. He's still wearing the handcuffs, it must've been quite a maneuver for him to be able throw the child up in the air, it probably hurt him. Good.

"No, I've already had enough cuddle time for the day. I was just looking for someone to talk to. And besides," you lean in next to his ear and hiss your words," I don't trust you anywhere near a wriggler." You then wrench Fraser from his arms and walk off down the hall. Afterwards, you feel kind of sorry about doing that, but then you remember what he did to you and realize he doesn't deserve to touch a wriggler. Something so innocent and pure. Not with his bloodstained hands. 

You proceed to continue thinking about what Gamzee Makara has done when the next thing you know you're falling. First thought is the wriggler in your arms so you do your best to protect him from the landing but then something stops you. From falling. In midair.

You slowly open your eyes and first you look to Fraser to make sure he's not injured then you look to whatever stopped you. Oh, you knew there was a familiar warmth surrounding you. It's Sollux with his psiionics.

"Sup NP? You really should've been careful around those stairs. Wait, what the fuck is that in your hands?" You smile and take your hands away from the chest you were cradling him to and show him. He gasps and leans in to get a closer look.

then another voice pipes up out of nowhere.

It's Tavros.

"Is that a wriggler?" You giggle and nod excitedly.

You look to Tavros and he's frowning for some reason. You thought he'd love to see a wriggler...

"Why are you furrowning Tavros? Don't you love wrigglers?" He looks at you and suddenly his gaze turns stern and admonishing.

"I do, Nepeta. But where did you get this wriggler?" Oh, he's going to go there?

"*AC rescued him from the terrible, murdering, loudmouth, idiotic clown!*" You feel kind of bad about being snarky and ignoring Tavros' upset features, but you have no reason to lie and Gamzee should not have been holding a wriggler.

Tavros sighs and shakes his head.

"Nepeta, you know Gamzee and I are a, um, a thing.So it makes me, kind of, uh, upset when you badmouth him. You know he's, sorry, for what he did, and, um, why can't you just bury the wood cutting hand held device? You don't need to forgive him, just ,uh, stop being so mean to him all the time!"

At the end there Tavros was getting louder, almost shouting. But you didn't pay much attention to that part, you're hung up on the fact that he just confirmed that he and Gamzee are a thing. You squeal and start to jump around, taking Sollux's hands in yours and making him jump with you.

"Oh my gog! I just knew you would get togethfur! PB&J is officially cannon!!!!! *squeals*!" Sollux makes you stop jumping so you look at Tavros, not without an excited gleam in your eye.

He clears his throat so you try to restrain yourself.

"Nepeta, look, I want you to leave Gamzee alone. I don't want you to forgive him, I don't think even I fully forgive him for what he's done, but you need to let old barkbeasts lie. He's sorry for what he did and that's that. Stop antagonizing him so much." He didn't stutter in that sentence at all, it shows how serious he is. You take a deep breath and calm yourself down.

"The second I took this boy from him I felt bad, but I don't think you should trust him with wrigglers. I'm going to try not to actively be against him, but I won't furgive him ever." Tavros nods and smiles.

"That's all I ask."

He reches out for Fraser and you reluctantly hand him over. Not because you don't want him giving it to Gamzee, it's mainly because that wriggler is adorable.

You watch him roll away, probably to return Fraser to his clown. You internally squee at the " his clown" part. They are going to be so cute together!

You look at Sollux and giggle, still in a high from your shipper feels.

You silently nod at each other for no real reason.

"NP I'm bored, can I waste some time with you?" You nod, there'a no real reason not to.

"Sweet."

You proceed to waste time together.

Tavros: Comfort Your Matesprit-->


	20. Tavros: Comfort Your Matesprit-->

Tavros: Comfort Your Matesprit-->

 

 

You are already in the process of doing that. You like Nepeta, but sometimes she's very harsh with her treatment of Gamzee. Of course, she has every right to be, it's just...sometimes you wish things could go back to the way they were before.

To the way things were back when your matesprit wasn't permanently branded with the blood of his friends on his hands.

But, as Karkat is constantly reminding him, things can't go back and you can't change someone's past actions.

You and Karkat tend to argue a lot concerning how pessimistic he makes Gamzee and how it really doesn't help fix Gamzee's view of himself. This has often lead to arguments that can only be won by who can be the most passive aggressive, from your experience anyway.

How Gamzee views himself is what really concerns you, it's not at all complimentary. He even thinks his baking skills were just a figment of his imagination from the sopor and everything would've tasted like shit if someone else had been eating it. (Which is completely untrue, you love everything he makes, he has a gift, you're sure.)

He views himself as a virus. And a monster. He keeps living, surviving off of other's misfortune and grief while suffering none of his own. Wreaking havoc with everyone he meets. Killing all his friends. He views himself as something to be wiped out, waiting to be exterminated because he believes the entire universe would be better off without him.

And you tell him that while that may have felt that way during Sgrub, it holds no bearing here, where nothing has happened and nothing will happen.

He denies it.

As you walk down this hallway, a recent memory you'd rather have buried comes back up to haunt the forefront of your mind. It's of what happened last night.

You sigh as you know there's no getting rid of it, this author really wants some PB&J angst.

Tavros: Succumb To The Author's Influence-->

Unfortunately you do...

And you hate it.

* * *

 You wake up just barely, in the middle of the day.

You're so barely awake, you're basically asleep, but that doesn't keep you from realizing there's an uncommon amount of movement on the concupiscient couch.

And that there's a large troll on top of you hovering with its face right over yours.

When you realize that, you wake fully with a start.

You squint, while trying to remain still so as not to alert the other one to your newly awakened state and possibly startle it.

You make out horribly messy and tangled hair strewn across the troll's face, sticking in some places, probably because of sweat.

You then get a glimpse of an unnaturally light color on their face and you recognize it as being Gamzee. You didn't realize it for a second there because his bedhead is so much worse than his normal hair you're surprised he doesn't have an afro. (Briefly you wonder what that even means but then dismiss that train of thought, realizing this is not the time to ponder the large dent being made in the fourth wall.)

He's baring his teeth and only now do you register a low hum in the background as being him growling deeply in his throat. You feel his claws digging into your shoulders and his growling just got louder, growing into a full out snarl. Something happened and you don't know what.

"Um, Gamzee? What's, uh, going on?" He blinks blearily at you, as if just realizing who it was he was sitting upon and you begin to wonder if maybe this might be too deep for you to fix. You also briefly consider calling Karkat, but that thought gets shot down by your newly awakened Rufioh, who would never allow you to rely on Karkat for help with your matesprit. 

You can do this.

You hesitantly reach up to his face, wincing as his untrimmed claws make deeper indents in your upper arms. You think one of your arms just started bleeding, and the other's not far from it.

 When your hand gently lands on his face you cup his cheek and start stroking his hair with the other, gee you really hope this will work. He startles back a bit, seems to be considering something then starts baring his teeth at you again. Time for the big guns.

You reach up and start stroking up and down his horn, making sure to stay in the orange, not red, part. You don't need to deal with what would happen if you did stray too far into the deep red.

He closes his mouth, though his fangs are still hanging out a bit, which is weird and miraculous.

His eyes flutter shut and he purrs. Low and deep, he purrs. And it reassures you such an insane amount you think you might have just given Rufioh a twin.

You stop stroking and petting.

And it was a mistake.

This really isn't your job and you're not suited for it at all.

As soon as your hands drift from his face and horns he bellows in your face and suddenly you're terrified of what your matesprit might do.

He shoves you back onto the platform and just screams at you.

You reach for his horns again, this time with your hand trembling.

And it gets swat away.

When he swipes your hand away from his vicinity his claws catch on your hand and slice it open. You start screaming, but not too loudly, you don't want to alert anyone.

He stops yelling and the spittle ceases its contact with your face.

You look up at him.

And all you see in your Gamzee's usually loving and care free eyes, is deep dark red. Red so deep they're reminiscent of Terezi's when her glasses are off.

The color that just exudes hatred. 

But surprisingly enough, you also see something else in those eyes other than horrible overwhelming anger.

You see fear.

You see fear that's been buried so deep into him it only is expressed through his subconscious.

You see the fear of a wriggler who's been abandoned too many times to count.

You see the fear of a confused almost pupation age troll who's hurt himself and others and knows there's no going back.

You see the fear of someone being chased by a monster so real that cuts so deep they can't escape it.

You see the fear of someone who can't trust himself but puts all of his trust in others, relying on them for his safety and love.

It's horrible and sad and you wish you knew how to fix it.

You don't know how, but you're going to try.

You blink back the tears that may have been caused by the pain from the arm wound or the thought of those hate-filled eyes, and you reach up again.

This time he slices your face but you just ignore it and keep reaching for him.

You clasp your hands behind his neck and pull him to you.

He's fighting back, clawing at your sides, your legs, anywhere he can reach, and you keep your hold on him.

You start to hum to him as you let the tears flow freely down your face.

One lands on his face.

He looks very surprised as he puts his fingers on the spot your tear just landed. He pulls his hand away slowly, then stares shocked at the liquid on his fingertip.

When he looks back up at you, you look into his eyes and notice them slowly lightening, from an angry red to a cooler shade of orange.

As he stares at you, you feel his arms tightening around your back, holding you closer to him and when you next look at his eyes they're barely darker then usual.

He's back.

He gasps as he comes out of whatever terror-filled stupor he had been in and quickly looks to you.

You smile to him and hold him even closer to you as he begins to sob.

He says he's sorry over and over again until his words are barely intelligible.

You soothe and shock him by telling him you're sorry. You're so, so sorry.

 You say that until you both are drifting into a fitful and despairing sleep

* * *

You'd rather not have been reminded of that, but the author is the omnipotent being in this universe, not you.

You finally make your way to the foyer area you had seen him in when he was with the wriggler.

You just barely make it through the doorway when he leaps onto you.

He's hugging you and nuzzling your neck with his nose, and man it really tickles.

You're reminded of the wriggler in your arms when suddenly Gamzee's kicked back and lands on the ground with a loud 'oof'.

He looks at you incredulous and slowly starts to get up.

"Tav, if you ain't of any cuddling want, alls you need to motherfucking do is tell me. I'll get the motherfuck off if you all and tell me to. Ain't no need for any motherfucking violence my brother." You laugh, just slightly, at the thought that Gamzee still hasn't seen what you have for him.

"It wasn't me Gamzee, I brought something back to you." You hold up the wriggler just a little higher so he can see it.

His eyes get comically big and he quickly gets back on his feet, seeming to have no hindrance by gravity or the laws thereof. He reaches out for the child with hands that are still tied together by a strong steel.

You hand Fraser over and the second you do Gamzee's cuddling him and cooing at him.

He's rolling on the floor with Fraser hugged to his body, then on his back throwing him into the air and catching him.

You do agree with Nepeta on at least one thing concerning Gamzee, he really shouldn't be left alone with wrigglers.

You're laughing at Gamzee playing steel-encased flying transport vehicle with Fraser, when someone loudly clears his throat and stomps over to you.

It's Karkat.

"So, Nitram, I got some complaints last night about a certain room making a fucking large and obnoxious amount of noise last night. Even some screams. Know what that's about?" Oh gog, he found out. No-wait, he suspects you but he doesn't have any evidence and he's not sure.

 "No, do you have any ideas?" He smirks and slowly nods his head. You start seating just a little bit when he leans down next to your ear and starts whispering to you.

When Karkat's quiet, it's always a bad sign.

"I have a few suspicions. I just thought I should tell you that Sollux had video cameras installed in all of the rooms and I logged on last night." You gulp, hopefully not audibly but by the growing smirk on his face you doubt you were that lucky.

"And-and what did you, uh, see?"

"Well, I logged on so I could check on Gamzee, and I noticed something very un-reassuring was happening. AK.A a certain brownblooded matesprit playing the part of the moirail." You sigh.

"Gamzee had some kind of horrorterror and I didn't want to disturb you, so I handled it myself." He stops smiling and throws his hands up in the air, you can tell he's about to start one of his rants.

"The thing is Nitram, we agreed to help him together, we agreed that for the benefit of our mutual quadrantmate, we would let each other do their individual job. When you saw Gamzee freaking out, you should've immediately come and got me. You were just being too much of a fuckwad imbecile to let me deal with  _my_ moirail. You could've been culled Gog knows how many different ways." No.

"He wouldn't do that to me." He gives a look that tells you he doesn't believe any of the large-horned hoofbeast manure you're feeding him.

"You don't know what the fuck he's capable of like that fuckass. That's the first time you've ever fucking seen an iota of aggression in him. You act like you're fucking invincible and like you're a fucking pro when it comes to Gamzee, but really you have no fucking idea what this Gamzee is like. All you have are a few sweeps' worth of knowledge you got by simply dealing with him and friend-zoning him. You don't know a flying fuck what he knows now, what he likes, what he's like." He was yelling really loud towards the middle of that rant, but for some reason you're not intimidated, just angry.

"I know lots about him, and I know I'm red for him and him for me. Just accept it already that you're going to have to share your moirail." He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a huff. He drags his hand down his face out of tiredness.

"Look okay, I'm just saying that from now on he'll be sleeping either with me, or we're moving your room right next door so I can get to him easily without having to walk the whole fucking length of the compound. No arguing, it's happening." That's really unfair, he doesn't think you can help your matesprit? Karkat is quickly becoming one of your least-liked trolls.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that it's your turn to train these pan-festering maggots." Huh?

"What? But why would they want a cripple to train them? that's going to require legs, and if you hadn't noticed, since there's technically been no game I no longer have my metal ones." He nods and starts to shift his hand through what you can only assume is his sylladex.

"Yeah, we realized that. Tried telling them that but they were persistent with their desire to have the Second Summoner train them. Ungrateful fucks, the descendant of their idol isn't enough, they want a cheap sequel. Ah! Here they are, Zahhak made them he's been working on them since you told him you'd need some." He hands a pair of shiny metal legs to you.

They're perfectly proportioned to your current size and you're very thankful.

Gamzee comes over and helps strap them to your leg stubs. He's smiling really widely and you don't really know why.

As he gets up he pats your leg and offers to help push your chair to some random room, so you can practice walking again.

You're in the room and get up very slowly. Your knees are weak from lack of use and it takes a while for you to not fall over after the first step.

You continue practicing walking until you can walk without the help of Gamzee's strong hand to keep you up.

Though you're not too sure about what you'll be teaching them, but you're pretty sure they'll listen to anything you say.

Let's do this.

Gamzee: Swoon About Tavros' Physical Exertion-->


	21. Gamzee: Swoon About Your Matesprit-->

Gamzee: Swoon About Your Matesprit-->

 

 

Man you are so motherfucking doing that shit right now. You're watching his badass motherfucking self getting his strife on with those other motherfuckers, and he's fucking pwning them. He just got his motherfucking legs back and he's beating all their loser motherfucking asses.

A girl with horns that curve outward and a real motherfucking grimace on her face just came at him, and you know what he motherfucking did? He fucking threw her over his shoulder. Like fucking real life troll Schwarznegger. 

"Again, if you don't keep trying you'll never learn anything. Come at me again!" He's getting a little motherfucking intense, but you suppose that's just because he's all and fighting complete motherfucking strangers and is getting into it.

He glances over at you and smiles, before turning back to the trolls lunging at him. You totally smiled motherfucking back.

Suddenly there's a motherfucking hand on your shoulder. You tense up, grab that hand, and throw him over your shoulder. He lands with a crack and a "fuck". Oh, it's your motherfucking palebro.

You give him a hand and pull him back up. He glares at you as he dusts himself off.

"What the fuck Gamzee? How could you see any logical fucking reason for throwing me to the ground and possibly paralyzing me? Hmm? What if I had turned out like Tavros and never been able to walk again? What then fuckass?" Holy motherfucking shit.

"Bro, that'd be okay, 'cuz then me and you could jam in your motherfucking awesome chair and get our comfy on and shit." He shakes his head in disappointment at something. You don't know what, that was a motherfucking bitchtits idea.

"What the fuck ever, look, the only reason I came over here was so I could get the story from you and possibly become a better person by learning to not jump to conclusions." What?

"Bro, what motherfucking "conclusions" are you all and referring to? And I don't think you're a bad motherfucker, you're chill as all get out and I'm paler than motherfucking sugar for you." He blushes, just the way you motherfucking like it and shakes his head again.

"No, don't distract me with pale come-ons, I know you fucking understand what I'm talking about, so just let me ask you a fucking question and you will fucking answer it." You really ain't got no motherfucking idea what all he's talking about, but you don't want to make him upset so you'll try your best to answer anything he questions you about.

"Alright bro, get your questioning on and I'll try to motherfucking answer them." but you can't agree to something without getting a little something in return.

"For you." He blushes and you're satisfied now.

He takes your hand and leads you down that one long as motherfuck hall with the wicked pictures all along it to a door that says closet.

He throws open the door and pushes you in that motherfucker.

You stumble and trip over something long ad hard until you land with your plush as motherfuck rump in some holding receptacle with something that smells like a mixture of Equibro and lusus presents.

"Bro, why are we in a motherfucking closet?" He scoffs and leans down to help you get yourself sorted.

You briefly struggle getting the...

"Oh my motherfucking gog, is that a bucket my brother?" He makes a sound representing both of your combined levels of disgust before kicking it off your ass.

"Fucking disturbed worshipers, don't know a fucking cleaning device from a genetic material carrier. Fucking idiots. Look, ignore the atrocities galore in here and follow me. Do try not to look like a fucking prostitute with a bucket on its ass this time." He pulls you over to a clearer area with some motherfucking husktops all getting their glow on. They got pictures of different sections of the place on every screen.

"Bro, what is this? How come I can see Tavbro on this screen even though he's just now doin this? I don't motherfucking think he sent you a recording of his progress right?" He snorts and sits down at the husktop desk, fiddling around with one of the screens and an attached clicking device made to use the husktop.

"No way, he would never be that competent or think of something so very fucking helpful. You know how I keep all you panleaking morons in line?" You nod. He does do that, and he does it real motherfucking well.

"Well, this is one of the ways I can do it now. Zahhak and some of the cult members helped make it so I can be a better leader and maybe make a better functioning team." He stops talking for a while, intent on pulling up something on the screen. He puts some recording in front of you. It looks slightly familiar.

"This is a recording I made last night. It was something I saw in it that brought it to my attention. Watch this." He gets up and pushes you into the rolly chair. After somehow making you keep the chair still, he pats your shoulder and steps back until you can't feel his motherfucking warmth on your back no more.

It makes you kind of motherfucking anxious.

You ain't got much like on for the dark anymore, after how it affected you in the motherfucking game. When it was dark the voices only got louder.

You can even hear 'em whispering at you now.

You ignore them and push the little lay arrow in the middle of the video screen.

* * *

 

You watch the clip all the way through with teeth biting lips and anxious drops of sweat dripping and falling down your skin.

You see yourself with eyes the color of motherfucking fire and exuding evil, screaming at your Tavbro. Scratching him.

You hate yourself.

Well, more so than usual.

When it's done you're frozen.

Can't move, can't breathe, can't even motherfucking think clearly. 

Then you're being hugged.

Around the neck go arms warmer than motherfucking possible, blasphemous warmth.

Your mind starts clearing.

Drip.

You start noticing the cold as ice tears making lines down your face.

Drip.

Landing on your clothes.

Drip.

Landing on those arms.

Drip.

You hear whispering in your ear, hot breath, a voice usually so confident, so overbearing, no more than a gentle murmur.

Those blasphemous hands are stroking your bristly hair, your horns, tapering to a point, then going back down.

You come back to reality with a gasp and a start.

You look behind your chair at Karkat.

You don't really know what to say.

That's alright, he always does.

"Gamzee, are you okay? I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I couldn't just let this go. Fuck. You've been doing so well, I didn't expect something like this to happen." He gestures to the screen and you slowly nod. Your voice don't seem to be at working motherfucking order right now, so you keep on at being silent.

As a motherfucking mime.

"Do you know what triggered you? Fucking shit, I sound like my stupid asshole dancestor. Whatever, that's pretty much the only fucking word that fits right now." You solemnly nod. He grunts.

"Well if you know what the fuck it was that made you fucking batshit, just...fucking gog. Just, come see me when it happens, when you start to think about it or feel it or whatever, come see me and I'll knock some fucking sense back into you. Anyway, that's not the reason I made you see the video. What you did in there? Yeah, it was fucking dangerous and overwhelmingly disconcerting. You and I both know what you would do if you actually hurt your pretty pacifist matesprit, so I'm not inclined to let something like that happen again. I already told Tavros, so I'm telling you too. You're going to be staying with me while we're here and while this is an issue." You had a motherfucking feeling that would be happening, but it still makes you feel all crumbly and sad inside. You let out a whimper.

He sighs, he's been doin a lot of that today, you have a feeling most of it was caused by you.

"Look, I know you don't want that, and honest to fucking gog, neither do I. You stink like a fucking dead, rotting corpse that was shat upon by some fucking garbage-eating fairies. And don't even get me fucking started on the horrible noises that come from your nose all night long. But, it's for the best and you and I both know what you don't want Tavros to see. That part of you. Plus, I don't like how he reacted to you, just goes on and gets to fucking moirailing you into fucking oblivion without even fucking consulting me, that fucking asshole. That was way too fucking pale for someone who's supposed to be your fucking matesprit. You've actually had rather pale undertones of your relationship, have you two even fucking kissed?" This time you blush and nod.

"Oh? Good for fucking you, maybe you're not in possession of two moirails after all. But that's not even what makes me the most angry. I understand the situation he was put in, and I'm accepting that that was essential for both of you to get out of that unharmed. The worst part is that he even fucking told himself not to fucking get me, just to fucking spite me. I get that he has a Rufioh now, but no way in hell am I gonna let that mean he can make moves on my moirail without even fucking consulting me. I'm gonna have to get him settled and let him know the roles his relationship with you allows, before he decides to just become both your red quadrants. Fucking dipshit." Aww, he was motherfuckng jealous.

"Bro, you were getting your motherfucking envy on. That's so sweet~ But you ain't got to worry none, I ain't got nothing but the reddest feelings for that motherfucker and ain't no one able to chill me the fuck out like you." He's back to filling those plush cheeks with that blasphemous color again and it is just so motherfucking adorable!

"I'm not fucking jealous so STFU! Anyway, you're okay with sleeping over in my coon?" You nod and he smiles.

Suddenly there's some motherfucking loud static what all fills the room and just about motherfucking blasts out your auriculars.

"Signless? Signless Returned, are you there?" Karbro hisses and slams his fist down on some small as fuck button on the desk.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want Qwarta?" She clears her throat and begins whispering briefly to some unseen person near her. She hushes him and begins talking again.

"Sir, we are under attack." Karkat scoffs and mumbles a "shit" away form the speaker.

"Well? What are we doing about it? Nothing? Then get the fucking troops assembled and wait for me. I'll be there in a second."

She affirmatives and takes a brief pause before saying something else, with a wavering voice.

"Sir, we've just received word on who the forces are..." Her line sounds like she wants to say more but doesn't know if she should, your moirail growls and harshly starts chastising her into the microphone.

"Yeah, well who the fuck is it? If you know who we're going up against, why the fuck haven't you told me yet?" She clears her throat again, you can feel the unease wafting off her. Actually, it's not just her. The whole area's pretty much covered in fear. You get a bad feeling about this.

"Yes sir, it is the subjugglators." The whole room goes silent and Karbro looks at you.

"Fuck."

"Yes sir, and to make matters worse, the Grand Highblood's commanding them." this time Karkat drops the microphone and the line crackles before going dead.

You look at each other and totally fucking agree.

"Shit, we are fucked."

"Yup."

Grand Highblood: Fuck Their Shits Up-->


	22. Grand Highblood: Fuck Their Shits Up-->

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update guys, I had the whole chapter typed up and just as I was about to post it my laptop died and erased everything! It was really good too, but I typed up a new version and posted it a little late, so sorry but please keep reading this! And I love feedback, this is my first time ever writing in GHB's pov, so tell me how i did~ thanks for reading and enjoy!  
> songohanfan1

Grand Highblood: Fuck Their Shits Up-->

 

 

You do so successfully and with a loving smile on your maw as you do. But let's get something all up and motherfucking set straight, ain't no motherfucking disembodied voice what ain't got no real motherfucking power over you, gonna be getting their command on at you. You do what you do because you all and motherfucking want to, not because some other motherfucker got their order on at you. It's been that way for way longer than the motherfucking Empress has been alive, it ain't about to get its motherfucking change on all sudden like.

Any motherfucking way, your little officers are all and fucking the blasphemer's shits up real motherfucking hardcore. It brings a tad bit of joy to your old soul, the screams of terror even have managed to make you get your motherfucking wistfulness on.

People ain't been as scared of you of late as they used to be, the Empress is all and stealing your motherfucking light. 

Just like she stole your best motherfucking light over a millenia ago. 'Cept that light was so much more important to you than the terror you instill on wrigglers.

He's always been important to you.

Ehh, ain't no use getting motherfucking riled up on something ages old, you've surpressed most of your anger so long it's gone stale. Though, even now there ain't no quicker way to lose your rights to your continued life than mentioning your red motherfucker.

It's one of the biggest secrets out there, ain't no one but those in your circle what still got their bloodpusher beating, what know about that.

And that's how it's going to motherfucking stay.

You've kept your main forces here with you, and let a few particularly bloodthirsty ones go to lure out some of these motherfuckers.

You hear the distinct sound of blades slicing through flesh and let your grin widen even more.

You start to picture what they must be seeing in your pan, but are interrupted by a loud, shouting voice what all cuts through the sounds of terror.

It strikes your interest.

You see a nubby-horned short boy with a frown etched into his face. He has an obviously angry and shouty personality that makes you wonder how hard you'd have to hit him to make him give up.

Pretty motherfucking hard you'd guess.

You subtly start making your way over there, this kid obviously thinks he holds some power over these motherfuckers, so you've got to get rid of him pretty soon.

You resume your bashing of heads with a sigh, these guys were okay to take most of your rage out on, but don't feel as satisfying as it would be were it the person you've really hot a motherfucking grudge on about.

You've been trying to get rid of her for a while, but none of your poisons, assassins, bombs, or darts ever seem to hit their intended target. You doubt you'll ever manage to kill her.

You snap a backbone with a resoundinh crunch, bludgeon someone to death, rip limbs from joints, all while on your way to that group of motherfuckers. There are a couple trolls you reckon are from that group what are making some headway against your motherfuckers. 

You'll get to them first.

Something jumps on your back and digs a blade into your side. These fuckers, ain't they all up and know doin' shit like that only makes you more angry?

 You reach back and grab what you're pretty sure is the head of this motherfucker and let the body dangle above the ground as you reach into your side and dig out the blade.

When you see it, you laugh, it's motherfucking tiny and the blade itself is motherfucking curved and you can tell it was forged by an amateur. 

You pop the skull in your hand slowly so's you can hear her motherfucking screams and pleas to "just let her go. Please. STOP!" Then with a gush of juices down your arm, she's gone.

You turn and set your sights on this girl what is actually taking down quite a few of your operatives. She's got claws and from the color of her coat, when not doused in the blood of other trolls, you'd guess she was an olive blood.

Poor little kitty's 'bout to get motherfucking run over. 

You pick her up by the collar of her coat before she can dig her claws into your guy's throat. You chuckle deeply at the futile attempt to squirm away. You always love it when they struggle.

She's hissing and spitting at your face, you lean in closer and laugh louder, just to spite her.

She covers her ears and clenches her eyes shut.

You're about to squeeze on her skull even harder until it pops like a small purple vine fruit when she's suddenly not in your hand anymore.

You huff and turn around to find out who in the fuck took your kill.

Your eyes land on a tall kid with crazy motherfucking bristles and eyes that are starting to get an orange tint to them. he looks downright feral, and by just looking at the size of those teeth and the batshit insane look about him you can tell that you'll have to take responsibility for this kid's existence. You briefly wonder if he got his feral from you or your kittysis.

Nah, don't really matter nohow.

You put on a wide, malicious smile and talk real sweet-like.

"Why in the fuck are you holding my kitty? I was just gonna play with her a bit, motherfucker didn't need to go and get his thieving on at her." he growls and slowly and carefully sets her down behind him. You watch with vague amusement as some real motherfucking big sweaty dude with busted up shades picks her up and takes her back a "safe" distance.

Your clone takes a step towards you and hunkers down all tense-like, looking you in the eyes, though he has to motherfucking crane his neck to do so. You're a pretty motherfucking tall dude, after all.

"I ain't about to let a motherfucker get his hurt on at her. I done gave her my motherfucking word I won't be getting my hurt on at her, and I ain't even gonna let no other motherfucker do it either. Why the motherfuck are you here brother? We ain't causing you no motherfucking trouble." You look of false amusement falls and you have a frown on. And why motherfucking not, this fucker's getting his lie on at you. You don't take to motherfucking kindly to liars.

"Look little dude, just take your small insignificant self back to those other motherfuckers over there and sit tight while I let you watch me take care of your friends, yeah? You know there ain't a motherfucking thing you can be doin' to get me to back off, and ain't none of you able to take me on head-to-head." He growls and lowers his head, pointing his horns right up at you. He shakes his head and looks back up, you can actually see his eyes turning darker as he gazes at you.

"Nah, no can do big motherfucker, see this here is my motherfucking family and I'll do anything to keep them away from your cold paws. Even if it means I gots to get my dead on." He smiles manically and you can feel the air become electrified as he turns on his voodoos. Brother's so motherfucking young you doubt he even knows what those really do.

Though you can feel them, they're so small and untrained it's more of just an annoyance to your overpowering ones.

You chuckle darkly.

"Brother, this is how you use your motherfucking thinkpan." You turn yours one and nod, relishing in his screams of terror and how he grips his head as if pressure could turn them off. You look back to his friends and see them suffering even worse, most of them are in the process of fainting and those who you're guessing are high enough to  be more resilient to your forces are cringing and screaming just as much as little dude kin front of you. That's your new name for your clone, you think it's funny and he will most likely find it irritating and condescending. 

That's okay by you.

You turn them off after you're sure he knows the full extent of your superiority to him, and laugh even more when you see that his hand is bleeding from where he clenched it so hard.

He slowly looks back up to you and you can see that you've broken most of that confidence. Bu you also notice that his eyes are even redder than motherfucking before. You wonder just how fucking crazy little dude can get before he goes totally off the deep end.

You also get an urge to find out.

Kanaya: Suffer-->

 


	23. Kanaya: Suffer-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry once again for the late update. I've been working on this one-shot I'll be posting soon so I got kind of distracted. But never fear, I'm still updating it may be a little irregular though because I go to a college prep school, thus my work is always really severe. Sorry, but here's this chapter. I've never done Kanaya before, but I hope this isn't too horrible. Enjoy reading~

Kanaya: Suffer-->

 

 

The loud and commanding voice becomes background noise as you're overcome by an extremely haunting amount of pain caused by the sordid character currently attempting to fuck your shits up.

Well, you aren't sorry, but your shits are not adhering to that idea particularly well and in fact have stirred you up into anger.

You focus on that for your motivation as you force yourself up with both hands on the ground pushing against the force of the pain in your pounding head. You quickly glance about you before continuing, taking in the state of your comrades with a vengeful acceptance.

The stream of blood on its path down your face lands on your lips. You leave it there without so much as a taste, so as to seem more badass.

You know for a fact it's working.

Aradia is unconscious, Sollux's also unmoving body draping across her, as if to protect her from some unseen enemy. He seems to be paralyzed, probably with fear you think.

Tavros is shuddering with bronze tears streaming down his face. He's grabbing the sides of his head likely in an attempt to shut something out.

Everyone still cognizant is screaming.

Except you.

You grasp the lipstick in your hand tighter, it reminds you of your mission. It helps refocus the scrambled messages your brain is sending to the rest of your body to leave. Abscond. Live.

No.

You have not beaten an apocalypse catalyzing game, killed some of your friends, survived until the end and become a rainbow drinker just to be put out by some random adult troll who clearly would not know a cross stitch from a back stitch.

You have one purpose as of right now.

You are going to slice this lunatic down the middle and survive.

As you get closer to him, the pain and fear turn into agony and terror. You are literally seeing your worst nightmares coming to fruition. 

Visions of Rose dying, of course caused by your blood-drinking need.

She screams your name as she finally passes, a single tear stuck in the corner of her eye, no life energy left to make it fall.

Suddenly you're surrounded.

Everyone is dying, they're covered in blood.

Soon they fade away, shrieking and moaning.

You can do nothing.

You are all alone, in the dark.

 

Then there is a hand on your shoulder, you turn around.

It's a glob of red, mutant red.

It slowly transforms into the face of your leader.

He's smiling, trying to be reassuring.

You gasp as you come out from the dark recesses of your mind.

You quickly observe your surroundings, Karkat is really right behind you, doing the same thing he had done in your mind.

Giving you strength.

He smirks and gestures to the right of him.

You look over his shoulder.

It's Vriska and Equius.

Vriska shares your look and salutes you.

Equius just nods.

You nod back.

You look to your other side.

There's Feferi and Eridan.

They're both focused, solely concentrated on the catalyst of this destruction.

Karkat taps your shoulder to get your attention.

"Vriska and Equius are going to try to tend to the others, Eridan, Feferi and I will be your backup." You raise an inquisitive brow, smirking.

" _My_ backup?' You swoop out your arm now containing a revving chainsaw and hold it out in front of you, "I'm sorry, does it look like I will be needing backup?" He grins and gestures forward with his hand, a sort of, "be my guest" symbol. _  
_

You nod and continue on your path up to this troll.

You are a few feet from his back and you turn to the side, so you can get a good view of Gamzee in case you need to intervene with him as well. If needs be, you will not hesitate to put him out this time. 

You only make that kind of mistake once.

His eyes are fading darker and darker and his chuckles are getting wilder, containing more obvious lunacy than before. You are slightly worried.

You do not particularly wish for either Tavros or Karkat to witness his death, especially by your hand.

You will save him until the end and see if he becomes a bit more stable.

You hope he will.

 He doesn't really look at you, yet somehow you know he acknowledges your presence. and your threat to him.

He makes a similar sweeping gesture to the one Karkat made, and that's the only sign you needed.

The highblood doesn't turn when you leap onto his back, he doesn't gasp when you slice it open, nor does he flinch when you do it repeatedly.

Just stands there.

Chuckling.

You're on his back, tearing his tissues and even some muscle to shreds.

Then you are upside down with your back to a wall, flung clear across the room.

Your head is throbbing.

There is screaming, yelling.

By a familiar voice.

Then bright, carmine red.

Everywhere.

It bleeds into all of your vision.

It is all you can see.

 

 But not all you can hear.

"Well, look what the motherfuck we all and got up in here. Some more motherfucking stupid wrigglers willin' to lay their short as all fuck lives on the table for no real motherfucking thing. It's fucking senseless." Your vision clears a bit and the overwhelming, cornea-burning red begins to seep out of your sight. You first see that large troll smiling creepily wide. Then you turn your line of sight just slightly and you can see Eridan and Feferi laying opposite from you, in a parallel position. You once again adjust your sight and then you become horrified and terribly scared.

Karkat is right in front of what you are assuming to be the Grand Highblood and scowling. He looks about ready to rant his ear off for hurting you. You'd think such a generally smart troll would know enough not to tell off an adult who is thousands of sweeps older then him and thousands of times stronger.

But if he did, he wouldn't be Karkat.

"What the bulgelicking fuck? What, you decide adolescents that haven't even fucking hit pupation yet are suddenly a threat to you? Is that why you feel the need to beat them fucking senseless against a wall?" The GHB looks at him, and smiles a bit more normally this time. But it is still creepy enough to give you the the feeling that you must be very careful around this man.

"I can do whatever the motherfuck I want bitch. Ain't no one gonna have no motherfucking say all in what I get myself to be doin, ya dig brother?" Karkat scowls harder and his rant starts to rise in volume.

"Yeah, I dig. You listen to the fucking Empress and if she tells you to beat a bunch of stupid, generally useless, and rather self-incriminating wrigglers that will do the same job without even intending to, to fucking death and back you'll do it. Because you're too fucking dependent on her for all of your brains and are so fucking deep in lunacy, you can't even fucking wipe your own bulge when you use the loadgaper, right?"The Highblood's condescending smile fades and he just looks very angry right now.

He leans down closer to Karkat now.

You are already in the process of righting yourself.

"Look little motherfucker, you wanna try reversing that sentence all the way around? I'm going to pretend I all and didn't catch that message and that you said something different." Karkat scoffs and leans back slightly.

You are on your way over, and by a glance to the other side of the room, so are Eridan and Feferi.

"Okay fuckass, let's go through this slowly. That crazy little cloney motherfucker you were talking about, your descendant, that's my gogfucking damn moirail. So, yeah, I know how to handle off the handle highbloods with a graceful finesse bestowed upon me by the horrible laughing gods that deemed Gamzee and I to be stuck together for all fucking eternity. Do not talk to me like I'm some fucking noob, okay? Because I could pap your ass so fucking hard and fast into submission, you'd be fucking blissed out before Gamzee could release a honk of protest."You have finally reached them and thrown Karkat behind you, separating you and the monster by one deadly chainsaw that has seen more colors than one in its life.

The GHB acts like he sees right through you, and seems to be burning holes into Karkat's face. Karkat, for all his idiotic bravery, is staring right back.

They just stare.

Until the Grand Highblood lets out a loud, honking laugh. So that is where Gamzee gets it from.

"You are motherfucknig making my day shouty heretic! You ain't even got your knowing on as to why I haven't culled your blasphemous ass yet, and still you're motherfucking fighting back." He's still laughing when he reaches down and ruffles your leader's hair, with arms long enough to easily reach over all of your heads.

Karkat's eyes widen comically and he glares up at the troll with a fistful of his hair as he continually messes it up.

"What. The. Literal. All Seeing. Omnipotent. Fuck." He laughs even louder and hits his back playfully. Of course resulting in the immediate falling over of your midget leader.

"I was never gonna get my cull on at you. I just motherfucking had to get my see on if you were all and bein worth it or not. Don't want to be putting my trust in some motherfuckers what all are gonna let me down, now do I?"

Karkat glances around.

"And once again, what the fuck are you talking about? I mean, I know clowns of your descent are cursed with the ability to ramble on forever about literally fucking nothing, but this is more delusional than usual." 

The Grand Highblood's laughter dies down until it's silent once again. He briefly looks around then plops on the ground beneath him.

He sighs.

"Okay shouty motherfucker, I'm gonna get my schoolfeed on at you, so you'd better motherfucking get your listen on 'cuz I do not repeat myself. You are a motherfucking mutant. Everyone what's seen you knows that for fucking sure. I'm also pretty motherfucking certain that you know where that blasphemous as motherfuck DNA gets its origin on at." Karkat nods solemnly.

"Good. Now, y'all probably got your think on that I'm a motherfucking crazyass troll what ain't got no obligations to any motherfucker and therefore, ain't gotta hold back none. You are completely motherfucking right, 'bout all of that shit. I'm old as a motherfucking rock, so you go to be wondering how I've lived this long...with no one to get their care on for me. Well brother, I wasn't always so motherfucking batshit insane, I mean, I was always a little crazed, but it weren't nowhere near the level it is at being right now. Back then, I had someone. It was him. The old blasphemous motherfucker, you're blood donor. The motherfucking Sufferer." Karkat looks surprised, and honestly so does everyone else in your group.

No one could have expected that a troll so worldwide known for cruelty and extreme casteism was quadranted with the Signless of all people.

He looks at each of your faces and lingers on Karkat's.

He continues.

"We were motherfucking moirails, the palest of any diamond for miles around. I grew up with him, protected him from all of the people what would want to do something motherfucking bad to him. He calmed me down before I could cull anyone...Then I was conscripted. For the first time, I was forced to get my hurt on at other motherfuckers, what, in my opinion, ain't deserve none of that shit. But, eventually I enjoyed it. Reveled in the ability to take baths in another's blood. To rid my beautiful motherfucking sight of the hideous lowblood trash what corrupted it. I didn't see him for sweeps. With blood the color he had, I assumed he died a while ago. I had no one to hold me back, no one to stop me and calm me down before I hurt motherfuckers. No one except the motherfucking Empress. I remember, for a while all she did when she motherfucking got her sight on at me was flirt. Using every pale come-on in the motherfucking book. But I never got with her, kept on holding out case my main motherfucker did make a righteous motherfucking reappearance." He pauses, for an unnecessary time. When he looks back up, his eyes have gone a bit orange, though nowhere near as dark as Gamzee's.

Oh yes.

You look over to the general direction of where he should be, and find him listening intently, hooked on his ancestor's every word.

"Then, that bitch, that motherfucking,  _dumbass_   **bitch** , she went and motherfucking hunted him down. Chased down my righteous motherfucker 'till he ain't got no place else to go. She had all those motherfucking gogdamn heretics steal him and motherfucking torture the shit out of him! I couldn't do a fucking damn thing! I was the motherfucking Grand Highblood, I control all peeps lower than me, and I even scare the motherfucking shitheads higher than me. But I couldn't. Motherfucking. Stop It. She had him strung up all bruised and bleeding from every motherfucking visible place where any motherfucker could get their see on at. She did it to make me strong, not sentimental. So I could have nothing to motherfucking hold me back." He stops and chuckles, low and deep, a spiteful laugh.

"And you know motherfucking what, my brother?" He talks directly to Gamzee, looking him in the eye and smiling hatefully. His eyes have not gotten any lighter and it is not really helping your opinion of him in the least.

"I motherfucking stayed with her. I became her official moirail, she lets me do what I want to whoever the motherfuck I want, and I don't spill her royal, gogdamn maleficent guts all over her floor and string up her skull and limbs across the capital." You look around at your other associate's expressions, perhaps to make sure they heard that as well. Yes, indeed they did it seems. Interesting.

Sollux, who has apparently been listening this whole time, walks up hesitantly to your group, piping in.

"Then, if you're so angry about what she did to the Signless, why haven't you, you know, gotten rid of her yet?" The Highblood looks at him appreciatively, like he wanted someone to ask that.

"Because, sure I can do whatever I want whenever I want, but I am still just one motherfucker. And one motherfucker, even when it's the motherfucking Grand Highblood, will be crushed under the Empress and her agents. Plus, just assuming that I do beat Her Imperial Ass, what the motherfuck happens next? I ain't got no real reason to be living even now, 'cept to get her." He gives He gives Karkat a sly look that makes you very suspicious, you feel like something may be about to change, and you're not sure if it is going to be 'for the better.

"Unless, of course, I got a new generation, one I know can rule in our stead, and maybe a ruler who I know can motherfucking keep surviving, who could take my place..." He pauses, giving Karkat a calculating look and nodding, "Just ya know, giving an idea for thought here. Ain't trying to imply nothing." Karkat looks at him hesitantly, eyeing him.

"What, and you'd just let us take over? Yeah fucking right, power is addictive, and to nutcases like you fucks, so is culling. I am not going to have my team just step into an obvious fucking trap and order them to line their heads up on the culling fork to make it easier for you."

The Grand Highblood grins.

A sinking suspicion that you may end up doing just that sinks in and as you look at your leader's expression, you are certain of it. 

Karkat: Have Your Team Step Into An Obvious Trap-->


	24. Karkat: Have Your Team Step Into An Obvious Trap-->

Karkat: Have your Team Step Into An Obvious Trap-->

 

 

Shut the fuck up, you are not going to take heckling from a fucking disembodied voice. You know it's probably a fucking trap, but until he decides to doublecross you, you could really use his help for what you're about to do. Mainly because he brings the intimidation factor way the fuck up there, so before you even do anything to those bastards they'll already have surrendered. 

You contemplate all the ways you can get shit done now as you walk through the facility, showing the Highblood where all the open-access rooms are.

You gesture to your right and point out yet another ablutionblock.

He vaguely nods and yeah, you can tell he has no interest whatsoever in knowing the location of a fourth place where you can shit. He's fucking bored and you recall that you once heard about what tends to happen when he gets bored.

You try to not make the sound of you gulping audible.

But from the way he turns and grins at you, you have a feeling it was pretty fucking loud.

"Something the matter motherfucker?" Okay, now you can see how this could be a bad idea.

You quickly deny it.

"No, my throat's just dry from always fucking having to order around and yell at morons. I tell them to do one thing, and they do the exact fucking opposite! Gog." He just nods along, pretending to give a shit about what you're ranting at him. How fucking considerate.

" I understand you motherfucker, my Palest had the same problem when he was starting out, 'least so I've heard. But you know how he solved that?" You have no idea. How does one make fucktards with barely one functioning pan between them, get shit done other than dying and killing each other?

"What, did he have so many ragegasms one day that everyone got tired of hearing him bitch and found it in themselves to overcome their fuckass natures?" He chuckles, and that's getting really fucking irritating. He's been chuckling at practically everything you've said. That's it, his new name is Chuckles.

"Brother, where's the communal hall at being? I want to get my talk on at you some place other than a motherfucking ablution block." You huff and take him by the hand bodily taking him to the place where you all eat your shit.

You walk through the double doors and are overcome by the horrible stench of communal food. The stuff is pure shit, milked from the most grotesque bulgefucking milk beasts and cauterized and purified in a vat of bodily fluids and mutant blood.

There are a fuckton of people, but they all move aside when the Grand Highblood leads you to an open table. Probably the only one in the whole place, these fuckasses will do anything to get out of a training session, so the promise of free food only serves to lure them in faster.

He sits down, pulling you alongside him and shoving you into a wobbly stool. You huff and look up at him, purposely forcing an air of "I think this is fucking stupid" around you.

"So, tell me what my fuckass ancestor did to wind the other fuckasses into shape. I do actually have a function around here, I'm not just for decoration." He chuckles yet a-fucking-gain and holy fuck, if he weren't such a gogdamn mountain you'd totally threaten to tear him a new one if he keeps staring at you. Luckily you still have one fucking cell in your pan that tells you doing that would be more than a bad idea.

His chuckles fade and now he's just staring at you. You try to ignore the shivers that go up your spine, shit's fucking creepy.

He finally gets to telling you the shit you actually came here to find out, albeit quietly.

"All the fuckers what followed him listened. Ain't a one what existed that didn't follow the shit he said to the motherfucking letter. You know why?" You groan.

"No, gogdamn! That's why I fucking came here in the first place. It wasn't just so I could listen to your soothing voice telling me jackshit." He laughs quickly then gets back to talking.

"It's because those motherfuckers respected him. He listened to them and they listened back. When he was serious about some shit, they knew to listen to it and follow him. He showed that he cared for those motherfuckers by being respectable." What a douche, everyone respects you. It's inherently bestowed upon everyone that follows you, the compulsion to listen to what you say.

"What the fuck? Everyone respects me. That's why I'm the fucking leader of this thing." He shakes his head slowly.

"Nah brother, you shout shit and they ignore the shit what comes out from your loadgaper. Ain't no one gonna listen to a motherfucker what's shouting hateful nonsense at 'em. They took him seriously, 'cause he was being at a someone what they could get their respect on for. Not some nubby-horned motherfucker with a loud voice." You are more than just "some nubby-horned motherfucker with a loud voice", and everyone knows it, but you'll humor thus guy. But only because he would kick your ass if he thought you didn't care about what he had to say.

"Really, and just how effective is that, like an 80% or more increase?" He growls and suddenly he's lifting you up in the air to his face, by your stretching shirt.

"Don't mock me motherfucker. I like you, but you gotta know your place here. And your place, brother, ain't be allowing you to get your smartass on at me." He puts you down slowly, though never breaking eye contact. You can't help but slightly shrink in on yourself and he pats off whatever invisible dust he put on you. He lifts your chin up to look at him.

"Now, before I get my involve on, what's your plan brother?" You look at him quizzically.

"Plan?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"You ain't got no idea 'bout a mode of action do ya?" You shake your head, trying to hold back the blush. It should have been one of your first duties as leader of this base, but you just had to bask in the glory of some people actually listening to you.

"I told you, my fuckasses don't listen to me, so there'd be no reason to have a plan they're just going to throw in the wastechute anyway." He slowly shakes his head, looking up in the air like he's asking some fucking gog for help.

"Alright well, we're having a conference then. I need to know what y'all are good at so I can find right positions for peeps and shit."

"Dying."

"What?" It just occurred to you, after you blurted that out, that it shouldn't be possible for you to die multipe times. When you're not in a game anyway.

"I mean- I mean... dying stuff, you know culling." He looks at you like you're the one with one cell left in his pan before shrugging and throwing his hands in the air in a giving up way.

"Whatever brother, get your motherfuckers together and let's get this fucking shit turned all the motherfucking way up."

 Equius: Tell The Highblood All Your Conniving Plans-->


	25. Equius: Tell the Highblood all Your Conniving Plans-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh! I am soooo sorry for being incredibly dumb! I have literally no excuse for not updating sooner. This chapter is much shorter than you guys deserve after waiting so long, but I really wanted to get it out today so I stopped it there. Still appreciate feedback, though I really don't deserve any. Thanks for reading guys~

Equius: Tell the Highblood All Your Conniving Plans-->

 

 

 

You will do so, but you will note that you are doing this with much foreboding and suspicion. While you treasure and worship the Highblood to an extent no one really should ever, you are doubtful of his motive for being here. He claims to want to throw over the empress, but trolls of his standing are supposed to respect the hemocaste and royal lineage as you do. 

You walk to the front of the room your teammates have dubbed The Room Where Fuckasses Get To Stay Quiet And Listen To Nubby McNubs Rant. Otherwise known to normal folk as the Conference Room.

You clear your throat loudly and in quite an obnoxious way to get the even more obnoxious members of your team's attentions. You look down into your hand and see that you grabbed the incorrect papers from the table. The ones in your hands have little clown faces and honks written all over them. You are pleased to know the highblood was enjoying himself.

Unfortunately, now that you have everyone's attention, you look like a f001 when you scramble to find the papers you had so painstakingly memorized the position of only minutes before. 

As you walk back to the front you try not to hang your head any lower than the acceptable position of one speaking in front of superiors and ignore the growing blush you can feel practically, and despite physical possibility, burning your entire body. You make the mistake of looking up, only to find indigo eyes boring into your skull. It is the Highblood.

You avert your gaze and attempt to ignore the overwhelming presence of the Highblood. You clear your throat and the bedlum that rose from your short leave from the stand slowly diminishes.

You look around the room and find all members of your group present. All looking at you waiting for you to begin.

You nod.

"Thank you for being present and arriving on time to this meeting we have arranged. First order of business; Our leader asks that everyone remain calm and efficient during this meeting, as well as having the same number of trolls leave that came in. If you want he exact words you'll have to ask me for them later and you can read them in your own time, and you may not desire to be in the presence of someone who appreciates propriety. And now, to clarify our position as now this moment, yesterday were ambushed by the Grand Highblood's forces. Though we did manage to fight them off, I found that as a whole we were rather  unprepared and overwhelmed. Any thoughts on this?" 

The second you said that the room regained its usual cacophonous noise. You now stand in anxiousness for the inevitable outburst from your so-called leader.

the sound of someone slamming something pierces through the bedlam and your expectancy has been realized.

" Everybody shut the fuck up so someone who actually is qualified to plan stuff and generally worry about success can say something useful. Okay Pyrope, fuck you too. Anyway, yeah yesterday was a disaster, most of the "fighters" we has taken our most precious fucking time to train, ran out in us. The ones that stayed were either knocked unconscious or killed by the subjugglators. In this case, the ones that ran away were the smartest; but they were complete cowards and left my entire grpup to deal with those fuckasses alone. In fact, my group of tucking twelve made more progress, and lasted longer than your entire so-called army." 

" It wasn't you, it was your highblood. He killed everyone then went totally fucking crazy, he's the only reason youre still alive. So don't act so self-righteous and mighty!" You all turn to see who said that and find The troll who was the previous army general before Karkat usurped the title. The room goes silent as everyone waits to see what daring thing he will undoubtedly say next.

You hear a loud sigh come from in front of you and turn to find the mutant looking very much so done with this troll. 

He raises his hand and gestures to the general direction of the voice.

" And then another problem plaguing our success, is these fuckasses who for some reason think they can blame Gamzee for saving their pathetic asses from Big Clown over there." He turns and walks up to said general, maintaining eyesight with him as he strides up.

" What even is your fucking problem? I didn't hear you complaining before, when Gamzee,  you know, saved your life." The general scowls and returns Vantas' look with his own stubborn glare, then begins pointing in the Highblood's direction.

" Well that one most certainly didnt, and I can't see how having him here could help us in any way, aside from assuring us a quick death in a bizarre and twisted manner. As for your moirail, you saw the way he cleared out those other subjugs, he's dangerous and most of us aren't very confident in your ability to be soothing which is needed of a moirail to prevent their crazy other half from killing everyone. He needs to go, or be restrained enough where he can't pose a threat to any innocent passers by." Karkat releases a scornful laugh, short but getting his message through.

" You honestly don't realize just how fucked we'd all be without him do you? Okay, look, he is our personal loyal purpleblood, and the moirail of the leader of this whole thing. We're keeping him, and I'm not gonna let you fuckasses tie him up or anything stupid like that. He hasn't done anything wrong yet, so  I'm not going to punish him for something that was overwhelmingly helpful." The troll smiles, one that's smug and satisfied, like he just caught your leader in a lie.

" If he hasn't done anything wrong, why was all the rest of your group so fearful when he started taking care of those subjugglators? And the glowing one was even prepared to cull him. Can you explain that?" Karkat has lost the smug look and slowly nods, still not backing down, but definitely admitting something he hadn't wanted to bring up. His voice is quiet when he speaks.

" Yeah, I can. I said he hasn't done anything wrong yet, that's not quite true. I meant here. That's not to say he hasn't done stuff in the past. The things he did were more than wrong and he'll probably be the one to find out if trolls have a Hell." The Rebellion members look at each other in confusion, not understanding the term he just used, but as you look to the rest of your group, you see that they understood. You chance a look at the highblood and see that his head is lowered, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Expected.

Karkat breaks his hard stare at the general and looks back to al the viewers of this scene. He sees Gamzee and nods.

" He did some bad shit, everyone has, but his was the worst. However, we've reset the game and none of that matters now.It's like a redo, where all of your shit gets wiped clean. Here, as of right now, you've done nothing but be helpful. You're okay now Gamzee." You can see that all of those metaphors were directed at the highblood, and though his head is still lowered, he's not as hunched in on himself as before, no longer needing to block out the bad voices who were delivering the truth in a callous way.

Karkat gives the general one last look, before returning to his seat. Everything settles as you all go back to your respective areas.

You go back up to your podium and clear your throat.

" Anyway, back to being prepared, Karkat has decided we need to make you ready for unexpected attacks, so he and some select others will be ambushing you throughout the week. I suggest you stay alert and ready. Moving on to the next topic, we are planning our next move against the Empire, and will use the rest of this time for military action planning. I believe Pyrope and Serket have some ideas?" You look to them and see Terezi's smile widen. You begin to fear slightly for the Highbloods you are going to face.

Vriska stands up, huffing and you can sense her future whine. This will be a long meeting.

" yeah, we know how scared you little grubs are of the big mean highbloods so we're going to help you. Tavros, lights off." The lights turn off immediately as Pyrope drags over a white screen from hammerspace. She's still grinning as Vriska takes her place next to her. 

The ceruleanblood faces the board and clicks something in her hand. On the screen appears a vague map of Alternia, highlighting the area around the base and the Central Porting Station, which allows contact from the ground to the satellites of ships and stations orbiting the planet.

With a straight measuring device she points to the Station.

" This, is where we need to end up. After our little preemptive war is over, we need control of the stations. Thats our end goal though, right now we need to let then know. Know we are here and we have living, breathing proof of the chance for change. That chance  being our little ill-mannered leader, I know, not a very suiting appearance for our last chance, but hey he'll do." 

Qwarta raises her hacount considering something. 

" But if this is the end goal, what shall we do to build up to that final showdown?" Pyrope's grin turns positively shark-like. It's diabolical and cunning, you restrain yourself from sweating. 

" I am soooo glad you asked Qwarty, that's my part." Vriska clicks the remote in her hand again.

Terezi steps up, blocking Vriska with an even wider grin.

 The slide shows the same map as before, but now with a large circle around a rather bland-looking building. You are confused for a moment; that building is the distribution center for space-faring vessels. You understand and now forebode. 

" This is where the resources for the subjugglators ships get sent up. They reload their stocks whenever they dock. They're going to be here for a while  dealing with repairs and shit. Get it?" Tavros raises his hand.

" You're going to get into their resource processor and muck it up? Don't you think that's a little much at this point? Plus you dont know how many innocent trolls it could kill. I mean, what about the slaves their hosting? They'll, uh, probably be affected as well." Serket waves a dismissal with her hand.

" Yeah, Chalk-licker over here's already checked that out." Pyrope's shark-like smile turns less carnivorous as she looks at Tavros.

" They get fed from separate distribution chutes, so they're resources shouldn't be contaminated with the highbloods'. But that may actually be a drawback because according to our intelligence, they tend to remain loyal to the empire and fight for the Condesce." This time Sollux pipes in.

" Why in the fuck wouldn't they help us fight against her? They're already slaves, culling isn't that bad of a sentence when you're already living for somebody else." Aradia looks at him.

" That's not why Sollux, if they actually thought for themselves they'd feel the same way. The slaves that are directly under the Condesce are controled by her. And for every ship there is a troll who is in charge of the slaves aboard, one that keeps a tight hold on them with whatever form of psychics they have. So in order for this to run smoothly, we either need to contaminate their resources as well or take out the big guy in charge of them." You look around at each other, trying to make the more moral choice. The Highblood smiles, then folds his arms in front of him.

" I got the most righteous plan my motherfuckers. I all and got the knowing on of how all we can be doing this shit." you all look to each other, getting a distinctive sense of foreboding. The smile accompanying the Highblood's last words was most certainly not of the entirely stable caliber.

The purpose of this meeting was for everyone to be enlightened on the situation and future plans. Now it seems you've left everything up to a stranger. Quite possibly the most dangerous stranger there is. This is deeply disconcerting. Yet leaving everything up to chance provides a certain sense of thrill. You admittedly sweat at this thrill. 

Eridan: Whine-->


	26. Eridan:Whine-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the hiatus i took, don't really have an excuse, but here's another small and overall unfulfilling chapter that doesn't really move the plot, but I'm back and have ideas so or should happen at some point soon. Also, gamtav is adorable

Eridan: Whine-->

It ain't whinin if everybody feels that fuckin way, just statin what needs to be fuckin stated.

You got all your chum bucket friends to hang around for a few minutes after that short as nubs meeting so you could complain- you mean voice concerns about a certain homicidal adult you've got hangin around bein creepy as fuck.

Pretty much everyone stayed, and when Kar tried to leave you grabbed his shoulder until he huffed and turned around.

" Why the fuck am I here Ampora? This whole shitheap meeting thing you're doing is as pointless as trying to get Nepeta's claws to not smell like bowels and intestines, shit's just useless. Plus this time you're questioning my decisions as the leader of this clusterfuck." Ugh.

" Yeah well Kar, this ain't supposed ta be a fuckin dictatorship where we all listen ta your dumb ideas and followw through like fuckin wwoolbeast ta the slaughter. WWith this wweirdo hangin around and fuckin "helpin" us wwe're all gonna be grubsauce as soon as he's done bein amused by how inept we all fuckin are. And Gam can tell us that that's howw shit's gonna end up after this guy gets in all his shits and giggles." Kar sighs and puts a palm to his face.

" Yeah, as I fucking said before I even agreed to let the Highblood in, I am perfectly fucking aware he's going to doublecross us eventually, but for the moment he actually seems to be helping these douches we're supposed to be responsible fonot learn to not fucking die so easily. I know how the fucking Bigtop works fishfuck." He just won't fucking get how incredibly dangerous this is. Lowbloods are idiots, you've always known that, but Kar always seemed to be the exception to that rule. Kept you guys mostly alive during the game, till you started killing each other off that is. You really hadn't been expecting this kind of one-track mindedness from him. Kinda makes you lose a lot of faith of there ever being reliable sensible lowbloods.

"Yeah? Wwell wwhat if he's actually doin more harm than good? Like if he's takin note of our resources and shit, or our wweaknesses? Kar, wwhen he does decide to button against us, wwe're gonna be royally fucked!" You look at his face, trying to gage if he actually listened to anything you said. You notice that he's searching yours toosighs must have found something cuz he breaks the stare and sighs.

" What do you want me to do Eridan?" He sounds tired and you feel bad for him, you kow when you question his plans he starts questioning himself even more, but that kind of shit comes with the job. And he'd doubt himself without you bringing it up, which brings a fuzzy feeling to your chest. A pitiful feeling. One you quickly stamp out, you were told what Gam could do, and you'd rather keep your head.

" Just let him knoww wwe don't trust him and are still keepin eye ocular on him. And you should also demand to knoww this plan if his, it wwould be literally the dumbest thing you evver did to just go along wwith it." He nods then you see his oculars flitting around the room, silently making sure everyone agrees that he should do this. His eyes linger for a second and when you turn, you see Kanaya maintaining it. Kar moves on and finally nods.

" Okay, looks like all you bulge kickers agree with find here, so I'll find Massive Honk-face and intimidate the fuck out of him until he tells me his century-long hidden secrets of how to suck bulge while riding a unicycle and being high off your fucking thinkpan. And his plan, maybe, if it comes up." You hear Nepeta giggle and Equius chastise her for laughing at and encouraging his lewd humor. He really should be used to it by now, but whatever. It's not of your concern. 

You see Kan shoot Karkat a look and he sighs before quickly ushering you all out of the room.

" Get the fuck out lamepans, yet another citizen of doofus town has come to tell me I'm shitting wrong. Maybe this time though, I will be offered a solution to my vast ignorance that won't get me fucking pounded and culled." He shuts the door quickly in your face. 

You can hear them talking but can't make out anything clearly. You really fucking wish you were a seer so you could see into that ducking room. Wait a minute. You think you know what's going on.

 You look at Gamzee and see him calmly sitting against the wall, obviously waiting for Kar to come out. 

" You're not evven gonna try to hear them?" He looks at you in confusion.

" Why the motherfuck would I up and do a biznasty thing like that? If they be at wanting to motherfucking conversate on their lonesome, why would I take that miracle from them?" You scoff, this fucker really is a gogdamn idiot.

" Cuz maybe you remember that Kan's had the biggest pale crush on Kar for literally fucking evver. Ring a bell?" He looks surprised, like it hadn't even occurred to him. You're looking at him, conveying ideas to him through your eyebrows when something broad and brown blocks your line of sight. You look up and see Tav.

" Um, I don't think I really appreciate you putting,uh, ideas or doubts in Gamzee's head. He kind of, uh, already has those and he really doesn't, need any new ones." You nod, cuz you're not trying to make Gam insecure or whatever, just pointing out the obvious to someone who doesn't have all the marbles he needs to understand that.

You tell him so. He doesn't seem to agree.

" Well, I think you're actually, uh, maybe causing more problems than is, um, strictly necessary, or, helpful. And I don't really,uh, feel like arguing with you anymore, so I'm just going to,uh, take Gamzee and go. But if you want to be helpful maybe you should, uh, find someone else to do it with, cuz Gamzee really cares about Karkat,and I don't want you hurting him, or uh, more openly, them." You indignantly scoff, and watch as Tavros helps Gam off the floor and turns around to wave at you before heading off down the hall. Gam lingers a bit before looking at you dead in the eyes. 

" You're motherfucking wrong bro. Don't fuck with my faith in my palebro again, you motherfu-"

" Gamzee?" Tav calls for him from down the hall and he calls back saying he's coming. He gives you one last look before turning and running off to his rude fucking matesprit. Gogdamn landwellers being offended by the littlest thing, when you're being nothing but helpful, fucking ungrateful. 

Whatever, if they don't appreciate your help you're not gonna force it on them. You sit against the wall, and wait for them to come out so you can snoop-remind Kar of his current moirail and maybe get the juicy details and gossip of his infidelity with Kanaya.

Kanaya: Be Not Committing Infidelity--> 


	27. Kanaya:Be Not Committing Infidelity-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!

Kanaya: Be Not Committing Indidelity-->

You do not understand why such specific instructions are necessary, that was never even a thought to you.

Your worry for Karkat is purely platonic and brought on because of the repercussions his doom would have on your group and society as a whole. And for no other reason than that.

You are quite aware of the zone you stand in with him and where his position with Gamzee lies. You know you could never take his place.

You have pondered this a few times in the past. For some reason, it seems to you that they are inexplicably linked. They hurt and betray one another yet they always fall back into each other's grasps. Even after the ultimate offense, Gamzee offing him, they have yet again come back to each other with open arms and guards just slightly raised.

It worries you. As far as you've seen, Gamzee could do anything and ultimately get Karkat back. Could kill anyone. 

You don't bring this subject up, people would only assume you were getting pale for Karkat, and Karkat himself wouldn't even listen to a word you said.

It's all well and good though, you'll just be standing by his side ready for when the clown betrays, with a chainsaw in hand. You will not be talked out of finishing him off then.

Anyway, you know Karkat is waiting for you to say something as it appears you've been staring at an empty mug left on the table. 

You pick it up so it seems you had actually been looking at it on purpose and not just spacing out.(haha)

He sighs and takes the mug from your hand and puts it back down.

"Look Kanaya, what is this about? You of all trolls should know know much shit I have to do." His words are angry and callous but his tone is careful, you know he's just worried about you or why you pulled him in here.

You nod.

"Yes, I am aware of your responsibilities and shall therefore attempt to make this short. I do not trust the clown. I feel his backstabbery shall be even too much for you to handle." He groans, quite the reaction you expected.

" I literally just fucking went over this Maryam. Now you fucking know I listen to your advice and yeah, you have a fucking right to be concerned, but you need to have some faith in me and trust that I wouldn't put you fuckasses in danger without a plan. I won't lose my team, or my friends." 

He said the last part so quietly and he is just so precious and sentimental, awwwwww.

Anyway,  you understand he wouldn't put any troll he knew in danger, that's not the point. He'd always look out for those he knew, however for himself he is always overlooked. His own safety comes as the last priority.

" Karkat, I do not doubt that. But what about you? What about when you're discussing plans with him and he decides to rip out your thorax so he can watch the pretty color spew like a fountain?"  His gaze softens, and no. You do not want his pity. The pity he reserves for no one because its so free-given to all. Damn him.

"Kanaya..." He trails off, eyes widening at something.

You feel something warm trail down the sides of your face. Oh. You ignore it, in favor of appearing reserved.

"As much as you think you deserve it, there's no reason for you, that no one would bat an ocular at your death, you are severely stupid in those assumptions. I do. I care about you, I would lose it if you were to die, haven't you realized that by now? After all the sweeps we've known each other you still can't accept that we love you? Each and every one of us, your friends, we care about you. Before, when we met the humans, you claimed that their concept of love was foreign, weird. But I don't think you thought that at all. You knew love, even if you didn't have a word for it at the time. That was what you felt for us all. When you would check on us in the game, though you knew perfectly well we were able to care for ourselves. It's because you loved us. And I think that the disease infected the rest of us, because I see not a single troll here who doesn't admire and human love you. So stop being so callous and reckless, stop throwing your life away and risking only your own neck. We want to be there with you, prevent your demise and take some of the pain." You were on a roll and then your pan just went blank, you faltered but you believe you have gotten your message across. You look at him, trying to ignore the tears obviously cascading down your face. 

He is silent, looking at the ground. He lifts his head up and stares into your oculars. A hand comes up and swipes a finger across your cheekbone. Coming off glistening jade. 

He nods.

"Okay Kanaya." He turns and leaves the room, letting the door fall slowly shut and finally seal the deal with a quiet click of the latch falling in place.

You sag against a chair, laying your head upon the table. You need Vriska, need to remind yourself what moiraillegiance feels like, spending too much energy on human friendship. It certainly is a type of disease to your people, trolls probably weren't meant to feel this much, its much too difficult and expends much energy.

 Your head hurts, so you quickly wipe off the remaining liquid, which has now made your arms rather sticky and lie your head back  down over your crossed arms. And drift to sleep.

Tavros: Be The Raging Bull-->


	28. Tavros: Be The Raging Bull-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry guys, yet another long-awaited chapter for absolutely no reason. The second half of this chapter may seem a tad sudden, let me know if it was and I'll try to fix it and make it more believable. Okay happy reading~

Tavros: Be The Raging Bull-->

 

Well, you wouldn't say you're really raging right now, you've learned to deal with people's bullshit a whole ago. Actually, if Eridan had said something like that to you, you wouldn't have even batted an eye, just nodded and let it slip from your pan. However, Gamzee is really special to you and like fuck are you going to let someone push him around or make him insecure. While just naturally it feels kind of gross thinking about your matesprit being pale and doing pale things, you saw what he was like without Karkat, both before and after the game.

 This is a significant improvement from spaced-out self-poisoning highblood orphan, or murderous puppet of a bratty alien who killed the whole universe. So yeah, him being with Karkat is a good thing that really no one needs to mess up.

 You turn around and look at Gamzee, he's lightly jogging along with you, though he doesn't seen to be focused. Great, you're going to severely chastise Eridan the second you see him next.

 You take his hand, threading your fingers together and get his attention. He looks at you, but his face is a little scrunched from what you know is worry.

 You sigh and slow to a stop, pulling him off to the side of the hall. He looks down, you cup his jaw, gently nudging it to look at you.

 "Gamzee, what's up? You're uh, not really as excited as you usually are for training with me." He shakes his head vigorously.

"Nah Tav, it ain't you brother. You know I get motherfucking pumped at getting to do shit with you. But... what if the fishbro is right? I done so much fucked up shit to my palebro he really ain't got a single reason to stay with this motherfucker. But he sure as Vriska's bitchin tits has more than a few to not." You sigh. 

 This is exactly what you meant. Gamzee, despite his past actions trusts the others, he doesn't do much serious thinking for himself and he takes anything anyone he trusts says to heart. It's really sweet but also kind of sad and dumb. 

And in this case, bad for you and Karkat.

You look back up at him from where your gaze had strayed. You gasp. 

In his oculars, where there had previously been clear yellow irises and purple-flecked pupils were now misty purple tears forming. Flooding the corners and leaking to the bottom, being kept in by his lower lid.

 Your gaze shifts down, settling in his quivering lip. 

"Bro, I don't want to all and be losing my pale bro. I just got you two motherfuckers back. He's my motherfucking miracle. I-I can't last without him. I just motherfucking CAN'T!" The tears flood and spill over, running down his face.

His hands cling to the front of your shirt, begging for you not to leave. 

You hum, taking his fisted hands out of your shirt gently as you wind your arms around his back and waist, one thing Karkat told you always worked for when Gamzee started having a fit was closeness.

You settle his head on your shoulder and just stand there humming. You move your hand up and start stroking his hair. It's gotten so long now, you think you might try suggesting to him later wearing it up. 

When his breaths even out you pull back.

"Gamzed lets go train." He smiles and nods, following you down the hall.

* * *

 

You're both sweating as you dodge each other's attacks. But you've been "fighting" for kind of a really long time and you've resigned to end it.

 You watch him closely as he huffs out some breaths and wipes a hand across his forehead. Paint comes off along with it. 

Since this fight is going to end soon, you resolve to get out any lasting anger you have in these final few attacks.

"Gamzee?" He raises his head and as you make a come-at-me gesture he nods, standing the rest of the way back up and settling his breathing.

You nod back and smile, easing up the atmosphere. 

You focus.

He starts it with a lunge right off the bat, you catch his fist and throw him behind you. You charge him, and jump, hoping to land on him and maybe knock him out. That is, until he decides to roll out of the way. 

You end up blasting your hand on the concrete, though it hurts, you've piqued Gamzee's violent instincts and you know he won't agree to stop unless either you or him are unconscious are terribly hurt. And though you think you could get him to take a break long enough for you to see a mediculler, you also want to keep fighting.

For some reason, Eridan bothered you way more than you thought.

As you were distracted by your possibly broken fist, you didn't notice him coming back around for more. Subsequently, you also were not quite prepared for the right hook across the face.

You thusly fall to the side, landing painfully on your right horn. Life sucks.

And to think, Eridan is entirely the reason this had to happen anyway. Sure, you two were going to train anyway, but it was because of him that you got so mad, making you tell your matesprit you didn't want to hold anything back. Making you, instead of simply lifting weights with him, basically cage fight with him.

Whoops, he just picked you up and threw you across the room. You lie there in a heap, trying, begging for your lungs to take in breath. He knocked the wind out of you. Your chest is beating painfully, your pulse is the only thing you can hear, as you desperately try to regulate your breathing.

You're being picked up again, this time instead of Pupa catching air, you're laid against a wall, being forced water into your mouth, though you can't really swallow at the moment so it just dribbles out. 

You blame Eridan.

Gamzee: Flip The Fuck Out-->


	29. Gamzee: Flip The Fuck Out-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's a chapter. I actually had this whole thing typed up in May and then I went to click post and accidentally hit delete. So my frustration was pretty severe. I hadn't backed it up or anything so yeah, the anger was real. But here it is!

Gamzee: Flip The Fuck Out-->

That ain't really a thing you can be up and motherfucking controlling, since you already are way flipping out. 

You've been trying desperately to get Tav to drink, but due to his floppiness his pipes ain't really complying all that nicely. It's really just making him dribble all over himself.

 You had left to get some water out of the bottles he told you to bring, and you were kinda hoping he 'd just get better if you got it to him. That was a shit plan. 

 You set down the bottle and sit pretty motherfucking hopelessly. He's not moving, he's covered in water, and he's bleeding out his ears. You sigh and go to get a towel, also requested previously by him.

 You start wiping at the increasing drip of rust pooling around his head, there's just so much motherfucking blood. 

The towel isn't enough and it's drenched in the same brown fluid pouring out of his head so it basically is useless.  You throw it against a far wall and try not to notice the splat of the precious fluid slinging all over the it.

 Maybe... maybe if you turn him over the blood won't be able to flow? You shrug, you would honestly try anything now.

 You turn his head gently back to facing forward and listen for a groan, any fucking sign he might be regaining consciousness. Gogdamn nothing.

 You angrily slam your fists into the ground next to you then slump.

This was your fault. You should have motherfucking noticed he was out of it, but you kept fucking attacking. Why?

 Because you have motherfucking issues and don't know how to control your own gogdamn pan or fucking self. 

Something groans. 

You instantly look back up, searching his face. 

You can see him moving his mouth, trying to form words you guess, but he's moving them way too motherfucking small for you to understand what he's trying to tell you. 

You wait too long doing nothing. He goes still and silent again.

 Then, when you hear that slow drop of blood coming out his ears, you can't hold it back no more. 

Cool purple tears stream down your face. 

You know it doesn't help at all, every wriggler learns quickly that cryin' ain't gonna do a single motherfucking thing other than show your weakness to your enemy. But here, right now, you ain't got no enemy. You're alone now, you and your injured matesprit. You can cry. 

But your pan hurts. Almost too much to cry now. Alls you can motherfucking hear now is that drip. 

The drip of blood from his skull. 

It's pounding. 

Completely deafening. You think your ear canals might rupture. 

Your pan throbs in sync with the drip. 

Your tears join it too.

 It's too much.

You hear footsteps. You look up, you see black and purple. 

And then you join your beloved on the scratched and scathed floor, soaked in both of your precious fluids. 

And the drip rings out. Echoing. It's what you last focus on when you fade.

Gamzee: Be The Purple and Black-->

Well seeing as you're the motherfucking Grand Highblood, you've got to be assuming that you're the purple and black motherfucker the third person omniscient author was up and referring to. But you are a mite glad you ain't up and being your motherfucking descendant right now. Him and his bull-horned matesprit up and got their wicked hurt on. 

Actually you gotta do something about that soon cuz the brineblood is doing some for real motherfucking leaking on his important fluids.

You sigh and lean down, getting a nice grip on the fine-ass brownblood and haul him up and over your shoulder. Then you remember the ferocity of his dripping blood and hold him like the grub he is, all cradled in your motherfucking arms.

Then, just as your getting to leanin' down to get your own runt you hear someone all up and get their run on into the room. It smells like something's burning, and that means yellowblood. Unless something is actually burning and the person now in this room is just a coincidence. But you don't go on that train of thought long cuz it's kinda motherfucking stupid and coincidences don't happen.

You hear him gasp and that means you gotta listen to someone motherfucking assuming shit and getting their accusation on at you. Ugh. 

"What the fuck happened here? This place looks like someone had a bulldozer in here and decided the walls needed some pretty fucking bizarre upholstering." Then he gets his look on over at you and here the fucking whining comes.

He runs on over and stops at the puddle of brown he just accidentally stepped in, it splattered up his leg into his pants. Ha, he's gonna have one wicked motherfucking time trying to get that out.

"...What the actual fuck? Is this shit blood? Wait of fucking course it's blood, that explains why TV's cradled in your arms like a lovely fucking matesprit. What about GZ? Huh, Highblood? What'd you do to him?" You sigh and stand up, descendant not in hand. Cuz this fucker looks pretty mad, and lowbloods are always motherfucking touchy. One little movement could have him lifting you across the room. Well you'd let him try, but a motherfucker shouldn't waste the gift he's all up and got.

You make sure to stand at your full height, to remind this grubfucker who's the superior here. He may be "in charge" cuz he's running this movement you just joined, but that doesn't mean he can try and kick the wicked disrespectful shit with you.

" Look, I ain't up and being the cause of this hurt. I was just minding my own motherfucking business when I heard a strife, so naturally I came to watch and right as I got here, these motherfuckers up and did themselves in. And in case you couldn't motherfucking tell, this one is in some dire need of a mediculler or your low blood equivalent. And I got no real idea why that one is up and getting his too-chill on. But you might wanna be bringing him along too." He looks at you all hard, trying to decipher what he thinks is true and what ain't. But you got yourself a wicked poker face.

 Finally he sighs and nods, leaning down and picking up your blood charge. He throws him over his shoulders, kind of like an oinkbeast on your back ride.

You can't restrain your snicker at how stupid this fucker is. He's actually forgetting he has psionics. He just glares at you, from under the obviously difficult weight of your descendant. 

He turns around and leads you out of the room, presumably to some kind of mediculling facility or a docterrorist. You follow him, easily striding with the bundle in your arms, while he's breathing kinda heavy and muttering curses under his breath what are being directed at the troll on his back. They get explicit, to the point where you start to wonder why he doesn't just drop him. 

Whatever, it's probably that hatefriendship at work.

Finally you end up at what looks like a normal room, not even a sign saying it's used for mediculling or anything. Whatever. Shortstuff probably knows this place better that you.

"Yo, EQ, we've got some injuries out here."

You hear some muffled talking back.

"Yeah well I don't give a shit if you're an official docterrorist or not, I walked all the way here with a three hundred fucking pound highblood on my back, and there is no way I'm leaving to walk anywhere else with this shithead still there." More mumbling.

"Yes it's fucking GZ."

More words, and then little psiioniic gives you a nod of head and gestures to the door. You grin and go in, your grin widening at the curses quickly building in volume as he walks through and into the room behind you.

You like this one.

Sollux: Watch Shit Happen And Be Suspicious-->

 


	30. Sollux: Watch Shit Happen and Be Suspicious-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sub-par i think. So sorry guys.

Sollux: Watch Shit Happen and Be Suspicious-->

 

Although you don't listen to randomass voices telling you shit, you do happen to be doing that. Kinda hard not to when Zahhak is getting legitimately worked up over a tiny scratch on GZ's forehead, and not to the fact that he's fucking passed out. You're also trying to focus on those fuckers because you're sure that if you turn around you'll find the huge Highblood staring at you and quietly chuckling. Fucking creepy. 

Equius turns to you after bandaging the insignificant scrape and gives you a look of complete fucking judgement, like you're the dumbass.

"The fuck do you want?" He frowns at your sentence and clicks his tongue.

"Well lowblood, I was just going to inquire why you decided to carry the Highblood in your arms instead of your psiionics? It seems rather pointless as far as i can tell. Unless you didn't want to chance shocking him or jostling him too much? Hmm, that may be it. Good thinking Captor." You just look at him and decide to fucking own it.

"Yeah EQ, I didn't want to make whatever this is worse. And you should not fucking doubt me next time, I got this shit." It had honestly not even occurred to you that your psiionics were a thing at the time. Whatever, no one will know and you don't really give a shit. Your head is starting to pound, either from over-exposure to dumbasses or because shit's about to get real and there will be casualties. Probably equal amounts of both.

You step up, remembering the other dumbass you helped bring here.

"So, what's wrong with TV?" He turns and gives you the most deadpan look. You instantly feel like the biggest idiot to have ever existed so you restrain your blush and nod at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Really? Okay well, obviously, Nitram sustained a head injury, thus the massive amounts of blood covering him. He seems to have also chipped off a piece of the tip of his horn. Really that isn't unexpected. It was bound to happen at some time. He should come to soon." He turns and walks a few feet back over to where GZ is lying on the cot and puts his hand on his forehead. 

"Gamzee however, is more difficult. There is no obvious ailment to explain why he is unconscious and, according to his temperature, in distress. It's mind boggling, and even worse, dangerous. His temperature is already up to 84 degrees. That is very warm for a coldblood such as himself as you well know. I will continue trying to get it to come down but we may eventually require a professional mediculler's help."  You look down at Gamzee and yeah, he does look pretty fucking awful. He needs to wake up soon though, because there's no way you're gonna be the one to explain to Karkat why both these guys are injured and appear to have tried to kill each other. Or at least brutally maim.

You look back to Zahhak and give him a serious look. 

"Get them fixed. We don't have a "professional" so it's your fucking job. Do it or our leader will rant at you for the rest of your life and even through the afterlife. And no one wants or deserves that shit. Okay I'll be back, probably with a grumpy KK trailing after me, in a couple hours." You chance the slightest glance back to the creeper in the corner and lean closer to Equius.

"Keep an eye on that guy. He was already in the room when i got there so there's still a chance he did something to cause this. And he's just...standing there. Be careful." You pat his shoulder and silently wish him good luck.

If Gamzee dies Kk's gonna flip and probably rush into battle with no army, and die brutally, trying to fight the world. Or worse he'd curl up into a ball and just not function. It's shit like that that makes an inkling of pity reappear. But you know better than to think about it. 

Because if you think about it too much the idea will stick in your head.

Okay time to distract yourself.

 

So, yeah, you know you need to tell KK about what happened, but to do that well, you need to go back to the room and look for whatever clues there may be that will tell you what happened. 

You walk there because your head already hurts and you don't need to chance burning yourself out. You get there and slowly open the door. You walk inside.

You notice the dents in the floor and blood smears first. You keep walking. There's a weird darkish smudgy spot on the floor so you kneel down to look at it closer. It's a bunch of scratches. 

These guys were pretty fucking serious. You don't understand that even a little, they're like the closest fucking sweetest matesprits you've had the pleasure of observing. 

So at this point, it seems that they were fighting for some reason, and judging from the larger amounts of brown blood compared to purple, Tavros was the one getting the beating. He probably went unconscious and something no one knows happened to GZ and then he passed out too. This shit doesn't make sense, you need one of them to wake up real quick.

As you leave you make sure not to touch any of the "evidence" and make your way down the hall. You try to walk quietly because you have no idea where KK is at the moment, and with what's just apparently happened you don't need him flipping his shit at this moment. You need to take your mind off it. You go to find your moirail.

You hear the voices of the ghosts surrounding her, and that's how you find her sleeping in what is currently functioning as your respiteblock. You tiptoe by her and get your husktop. Although you can't use the real Empress-approved servers, you've made some second-hand game grubs of your own that can access a protected server you made when you were told no interweb would be available. 

You actually have no idea what you were originally going to do, so you decide to check conscription statuses of your group. You already know some of them, like you've been keeping Tavros off culling lists for a while, AA too. Though you haven't told either of them. You've never been able to access KK's but you don't see him on the culling list, so you're not t=really sure what happened there. 

You scroll through, the names are organized by spectrum caste. So you're first, not counting AA and TV. You're under a ship assignment, as a psionic. Which is pretty much exactly what you've been expecting. Not looking forward to that. Next up is NP. She's in an office position, but it's aboard a ship. So you guess she'll be working with a bunch of blueblooded motherfuckers. Better than what you got stuck with. Then KN who's obviously working in the caverns with mothergrubs. Terezi who's a Legislacerator. You have a feeling she's gonna be requested on a lot of high class ships. Vriska got some role as a psychic on a random archeradicator ship, but you have a feeling she's probably gonna screw that and be a gamblignant. Equius is an archeradicator. You scroll down. Gamzee Makara, subjugglator aboard the Grand Highblood's ship. That's gonna be great. They can kill each other. Eridan is obviously working on Feferi's ship and of course, FF's the Princess. 

A lot of useless information considering you're all going to be outcasts and rebels of society. But a nice notion to think about what could've been you guess.

"Sollux." You turn around and look at your moirail.

She's sitting up, doesn't even look groggy. How long has she been sitting there watching you?

"Yeah AA?" She doesn't move her head an inch as she speaks, she doesn't stop maintaining eye contact either.

"You have to tell him." Shit.

"What?" Play it off Sollux.

"He needs to know. We need Gamzee post-haste." She knows fucking everything. You give up on the innocent routine.

" But he'll flip his shit and i really don't think we need that right now." She's still completely unmoving.

"But we need him. Gamzee. He is essential to our future. As long as we have the Highblood we also need Gamzee, for our own safety and insurance." What.

You pause.

"Who's he gonna get?" She shakes her head.

"No one. But his actions are less than morally desired."

"Okay so why don't we just kick the fucker out? I mean if he's gonna be making shit hit the fan he needs to get the fuck out cuz we have enough shit in our whirling devices as it is."

"You won't like what he does, but it must happen. It is inevitable. So long as we have Gamzee that is. Gamzee being present is assuring that he will only take the actions necessary to or cause, and not his convoluted pleasure." You sigh and get mad. She always makes everything seem so fucking definite. Like there is nothing anyone can do to fix shit. It makes you feel powerless. But you know that she's probably right.

"I'll go find KK." She shakes her head.

"There's no need. Equius has already informed him." You growl.

"Then what was the point of this conversation?"

"You don't want the Grand Highblood here. I had to make you know for certain that we need him." There's a pause.

She smiles and laughs.

"Also I wanted to see you." You try to resist it, but you can't. A grin breaks on on your face. 

"You could've just asked. I'd much rather spend time with you than sit in a sick room watching a crazy purpleblood lay perfectly still for an hour." She smiles and pats the spot next to her on the pile.

"Sit down then. Equius has taken care of it." You blush.

"Alright geez. Pushy." 

Karkat: Be Informed-->


	31. Karkat: Be Informed-->

Karkat: Be Informed-->

 

 

 

You already were. Literally a second ago. Sollux furtively showed up at your door muttering some shit. You should've learned to read lips because you had to ask him to repeat himself, prompting him to shout "GZ is fucking unconscious aright?!"

You just gave him probably the dumbest look you could ever make while you were considering what would cause what he just said. 

You tsk and suddenly get really mad.

"Is he fucking stoned again? I'll fucking break his horns and use them to beat him with until he fucking pukes it back up. And who in all that is cherished in Bilious Slick's fucked straight up universe gave him soporifics? Or was it the gogdamned Faygo." You kind of go off on a tangent accidentally but it's interrupted my Sollux's sparking general face area.

"No dipshit, him and TV were fucking injured." That stuns you into silence.

What the literal fuck was going on for the like hour no one contacted you?

Since you apparently don't respond within the amount of time Sollux wants you to he decides to flip you off, turn around and leave.

"Whatever, I told you what i was supposed to." And he's gone.

Wait. That fucking asshole didn't even tell you where the injured idiots are.

Ugh.

You're gonna have to look around.

They were probably brought to someone who knew shit about mediculling. Or a Life player.

You're going to Zahhak first though because your current headache can't deal with Feferi.

 

You find him in the appointed mediculling station.

And yup, there's your fucking piece of shit moirail and his grossly sweet dumbass matesprit.

You tap the resident docterrorist on the shoulder.

"Okay asshole, what the fuck happened to my disgraceful quadrantmates?"

You apparently startle him when you start talking cuz all his answer consists of is various stammers and beginnings of words that make zero sense.

You sigh.

"Try again idiot, this time in Alternian please?"

He clears his throat and nods.

"Yes, my apologies Vantas. I'm rather on edge at the moment."

You wave him off and tell him to get to the explanation part.

"Ah. Yes. All the explanation I can really give you is that they were in an altercation of some sort. And judging by the severity of Nitram's injuries, and even the Highblood's, it was a rather serious occurrence." You look at him incredulously.

"So you're saying that these two grossly affectionate, human "gay", nerds beat the shit out of each other and then some?"

He stutters for a second again. "Yes."

You blink and decide to call bullshit. You sigh and walk over to Gamzee, roughly grabbing and shaking his shoulder.

"Okay Gamzee, were leaving. This place got a little too vacuous for me." It surprises you when he doesn't get up. Doesn't even stir. 

"O-kay." You walk to Tavros.

You're about to do the same to him when Zahhak grabs your wrist.

You glare at him and wait for him to explain.

"Tavros is injured. Waking him up may cause him much unnecessary pain." You sigh and decide to let your idiotic pride go.

You take your hand back and give Equius the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, so basically these two are unconscious for the unforeseeable future. We don't know why. Right?"

He almost nods then shakes his head, "Nitram should wake up soon. Gamzee however..." You understand what Equius is saying, but it still makes no sense.

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you're aware of another presence in the room.

You turn around and find The Highblood leaning casually against the wall across the room, picking something out of teeth.

You stare at him. 

He notices and perks up while he's turning to face you.

"Oh don't worry 'bout me motherfucker, just getting this leftover yellowblood all up and out of my grill." 

He disgusts you.

And for some reason, inspires you.

Story of your life.

A thought occurs to you.

"Hey fucker, did you have anything to do with this?" He barks out a laugh and snorts.

"Why would I stir up trouble in their perfect little matespritship? Bitch please."

He avoided answering your question.

" _Answer_ my fucking question bulge-for-brains." 

His eyes narrow and he slowly leans down until you're looking each other dead in the eye.

Your foreheads are touching and you're being intimidated but aren't having the same effect on him.

You stay deadlocked until he suddenly breaks into boisterous honking laughter.

He even fucking slaps his knees in amusement.

You are fucking done.

He smiles and ruffles your hair, "Alright shorty, nice chat, it was a real motherfucking hoot. But I got my fill of entertainment from this situation, so I'm out." He walks past you and you think he's leaving.

He slows at Gamzee's cot and stares at him.

He pats his covered leg then turns around and leaves.

You stand in silence and shock.

Then you turn to Equius. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Equius raises an eyebrow.

"Apparently you amuse the Grand Highblood. He may not kill you after all. Congratulations." You blink. 

You understand jack shit.

You realize something.

He never did answer your question.

That probably doesn't bode well.


	32. Grand Highblood:Be Unhelpful-->

Grand Highblood: Be Unhelpful-->

 

 

You already are bitch. The abomination's frustration amuses you to no fucking end and it's not like you've got any other shit to do here.

  Really there's not much you could do to help anyway, but the mutant doesn't know that. Leave him shrouded in mystery and suspicion. It's funnier that way.

You briefly consider what actually happened to your brat.  You remember the feeling of his Rage coming through the halls of this godforsaken place straight  to your motherfucking hornroots. The vibes calling to you screamed of frustration and confusion. You could feel that he didn't know or understand what he felt.

You understand this wiggler a little too much. It's hitting a bit too close to home for your old rotted-out heart to stand. 

You sigh.  

You head to the mess hall with thoughts of cooked grubloaf, long white horns, grubsauce and a huge white tail disappearing into the ocean. 

Your meal ain't nearly so mirthful as you had imagined. 

 

**Go Back to Being Karkat-- >**

Right now you would rather be anyone but yourself. Your life is the festering boil on the anus of the universe. Grotesque and abnormal. About an hour has passed with you and Zahhak just sitting in silence watching these dumb unconscious nerds. You really should be getting rebellion stuff done but you can't function very efficiently while being constantly worried that your clown douche moirail won't wake up. 

So here you sit. 

Equius left a couple minutes ago due to a summons from Nepeta. Apparently she's run out of paints and animal blood for her shipping chart, a "pawsitively disatfurous emurrgency!". You let yourself smile that even when facing an entire empire down and losing teammates, she will still be Nepeta. 

You're interrupted from your thoughts by an accelerating beeping coming from one of the machines. The one that measures brainwaves. Of Tavros. 

God. 

You get up and go to stand by his cot waiting to see if he'll actually get up or not. You kinda hope so since it's really boring in here and you'd rather have any company other than yourself right now. 

You watch as one grey eyelid flutters and opens up, eyes drowsy and slightly misted over, but very alive. 

"Wh-what? Um,,,where am I?" His voice is softer than normal and his words just slightly slur together, but he's awake. 

"You're in the Mediculler's Block, you're on an I.V. though so don't move too much until Equius comes back. He should be soon." He nods and weakly looks across the room taking in his surroundings. His eyes eventually land on the lump on the other cot across from his. You see his eyes widen as a look of dread comes on his face. 

"Uhmm Karkat? Why is Gamzee here too? He's usually find after our strifes." You shrug and walk slowly over to your moirail. You run your hands slowly through his hair. Or try to. Your claws get stuck almost immediately. You chuckle. 

"I honestly have no fucking idea Tavros. You guys are the only ones that would know what happened. And unfortunately, as soon as you're cleared by Zahhak, we have to do an investigation." He looks panicked and confused as he stutters.

"Well um, may I ask why we need an investigation? I mean...we aren't a part of the empire and strifing isn't um, illegal? So I'm just curious as to, why exactly, um, one is necessary?" You nod. You completely agree with him. However, you have an unofficial power in your clade that has a taste for both legal activities and vengeance. 

"I agree Tavros, however, Pyrope gets off on this type of thing. She craves it, and she would burn me alive if I let this opportunity for her go. Don't worry, there won't be any typical Empirical consequences, so just think of it as a mock trial. Like a game." He looks reassured so you guess you've done your job. He watches you watch Gamzee and this is fine. For now you're comfortable and this is your place. Everything is alright. 

Silence fills the room, though it isn't oppressive, it does become a little awkward. You don't look up from Gamzee as you speak to Nitram.

"So what actually happened? What did you guys do?" There is silence as a response for a long while until he finally takes a shaky breath. 

"I don't know. We strife often enough and this has never happened before. I know he was more highstrung this time, but so was I and that was the whole reason we trained together. It was fine but suddenly he just....snapped, started going all out and you know how strong Gam gets when he doesn't hold back. There was nothing I could do. Next thing I know I woke up here." You nod, taking in his story. 

"So there's nothing between your fight and being here? Nothing you remember?" He is silent for a while until you see him shake his head slowly. 

"All I can remember is being carried somewhere and a lot of purple. There might have also been an ocean somewhere? I don't know, it's all, um, fuzzy. Sorry." You put your hand in his shoulder. Usually you're not this comforting to people, especially idiots, but this is your quadrant-corner and he might have just killed his matesprit, so you're gonna make an allowance this time. 

He hangs his head and the room is filled with steady beeping. 

 

Nepeta: Tag Along-->


End file.
